The Prince of Sword Art Online
by Gamingnerd23
Summary: Akio Oshiro is the heir to a successful tech company who his father Chikao Oshiro is the CEO of. He is happy and kind to others on the outside, on the inside he's sad and lonely. Which was caused by the death of his mother Aimi Oshiro and further enforced by the distance his father had shown him after Aimi's death. Follow Akio and his childhood friend Asuna. (Image not mine)
1. Chapter 1

**"The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex USA and whoever else owns SAO

"Dialogue"

(Additional information)

 _Setting up scene or character's action_

'Thoughts'

My character and story is heavily inspired by "Sword Art Online: The White Swordsman" by HolyKnightX, which is a great story you should go and check out. My OC is also loosely inspired by Griffith from "Berserk" but isn't a piece of shit like Griffith is, seriously fuck that guy.

I hope you enjoy my story

Chapter 1

(Akio Oshiro is a 15 year old boy with snow white hair and ice blue eyes. Though on the outside he is happy and kind to others, inside however, he was lonely which was caused by the death of his mother and further enforced by distance his father had shown after his mother's death. As a way of escape, he took up gaming. He managed to get into the beta test for Sword Art Online, the world's first VRMMORPG)

Akio is currently inside of a Kendo Dojo and is facing a fellow Kendo student. Akio's opponent attacks him with speed, but no skill. Akio parries his attacks effortlessly, then he then parries his opponent's last attack hard which in turn causes his practice sword to go flying, Akio then lunges at his prey, ending the attack when the tip of his practice sword rests against the man's throat. He's stands shocked and defeated, while his parried sword is lands somewhere else in the room and then the entire class erupts with clapping and cheering

"Perfect as always Mr. Oshiro!" said a kendo member

"That's another one defeated miserably" responded another sadly

"Well what do you expect? The guy won the nationals!" said his friend

"Great job, nearly had me there" Akio says with a smile on his face as he removes his helmet reveling his white hair and angelic face

"Man… You're just saying that to be nice" he said miserably

"Not at all, you're talented. Your speed was impressive, your only problem was your technique. It was flawed and predictable" He says to him to hopefully help him improve, they both bow and leave

 _Later, when Akio is waiting for his driver to pick him up and is thinking about playing Sword Art Online once more_

'Sword Art Online... man. Can't wait to be back in that world!'

"Akio!" said a voice in the distance, running up to Akio

"Huh? Oh Sugu, how are you?" Akio says happily

(Akio met and befriended Sugu when she started going to the same Kendo place as him)

"Oh I'm good, you did great today. He didn't stand a chance" said Sugu

"He did well, just needs improvement" said Akio

"I suppose. Any way you look pretty excited, is something going on?" Sugu inquired

"Sword Art Online came out today. I'm waiting for Akinobu to pick me up _._ " said Akio

(Akinobu Atusushi is the Oshiro family's longtime driver)

"My older brother was getting ready to play that game when I left" said Sugu

"Was he? Oh, there's Akinobu got to go. Have a good day Sugu!" said Akio with a smile

Sugu blushes in response and nods

"You too, A-Akio" said Sugu with the blush still present

"See you" said Akio as begins walking away

Sugu shakes her blush away and turns to him

"Have fun!" said Sugu

Akio smiles and nods in response

 _He then enters the limo_

"Hi Akinobu, how are you?" Akio says to Akinobu

"I'm fine how did your match go, Akio?" said Akinobu kindly

"Well enough, my opponent needs practice though" Akio says in response

"That so? Anyway where to? The mall right?" said Akinobu

"No!" Akio screams franticly

Akio then coughs and corrects himself

"I mean, I'd like to go home Akinobu" Akio asks politely

"I know, I was just teasing. You couldn't stop talking about that game yesterday" Akinobu says as he starts driving

"Sword Art Online, and I'm just excited for it is all" Akio corrects Akinobu

"Virtual Reality" Akinobu says in awe

"Back in my day we had use these things called controllers, heard of them?" continued Akinobu

"Yeah…" Akio says weakly

'VR was just released, I've only been playing with controllers as of now' Akio thought to himself

 _Sometime later_

"Here we are, enjoy your day Akio" said Akinobu

"Thank you, enjoy your day as well, Akinobu" Akio responds

 _Akio then enters Oshiro Manor_

"I'm Home" Akio says out loud

(Akio's father, Chikao Oshiro is a calm man with black hair and blue eyes and is currently talking with Shouzou Yuuki on the phone, Asuna's father)

"Alright, I'll see tomorrow Shouzou" said Chikao as he puts the phone down

 _He then notices Akio_

"Hello Akio" said Chikao

"Hey, was that Mr. Yuuki?" Akio asks curiously

"Yes that was him. We were just talking about you and Asuna" said Chikao to Akio

(Akio and Asuna met at a business party and became best friends. But they are both unaware that their parents are planning to wed them)

"What about me and Asuna?" Akio inquires

"Nothing that needs concern you as of yet" Chikao says to his son

 _Chikao then begins to walks off, but stops suddenly_

"Akio, later I would like to talk to you about something. Something that I've been meaning to say for a while now" said Chikao

"Uh... ok" Akio says to Chikao who then gives a small smile and leaves

'What does he want to talk about?' Akio thinks to himself

 _A bit later in Akio's room_

"Well let's get started" Akio says while putting on the NerveGear

"Link Start!" Akio semi-yells

A burst of colors floods his vision and then a list of options pops up

 **Language: Japanese**

 **Login Name: Haru**

 **Password: *********

 **[Default Character]**

Akio then appears in the Town of Beginnings, he had long black hair and red eyes. He was dressed in the basic starting equipment, and a basic saber at his side.

(A saber is a type of curved sword, same kind that Griffith uses in "Berserk")

He then begins to run off around town looking for anything new. He doesn't find anything different from the beta, so he decides to go do some leveling in the field. While in the field he stumbles across a player with long blue hair fighting a boar with a rapier, she gets caught off guard by another boar spawning nearby. Akio then rushes in killing the newly spawned boar

"Hey are you okay?" asked Haru

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I was caught off guard huh?" said the girl while smiling like a little kid

"Yeah, I'm Haru by the way" Haru replies with a big smile while holding out his hand

"I'm Asuna" the girl responds still smiling and shakes his hand

'That's funny, her in-game name is the same as my best friend's name' thought Haru to himself

"Have you played an MMO before?" Haru asks curiously

"No, this my first my time playing an MMO or games in general" replied Asuna

"Really? You really looked like you knew what you were doing" said Akio

"I thought it was easy for everyone?" said Asuna confused

"Evidently not" Akio says and points towards two players

One of the players had long black hair and the other had even longer red hair. While pointing towards them, one of the boars charged and rams the red haired player.

"I guess not" says Asuna and giggles

"Well, I'll be off" Haru tells Asuna

"Wait! I was actually wondering if you help me with some stuff?" asked Asuna

"Ok, I can do that. Since I'm going to be helping you I might as well add you to my friends list. If that's ok with you that is?" said Haru

"That's fine" said Asuna with a smile

 **Haru would like to be your friend. Accept? Yes/No**

She then clicks yes and two starting leveling together. Haru teaching her a few things along the way, till suddenly there teleported in the town square. Then the sky starts bleeding and figure appears.

'A game master? Probably just an event welcoming the players to SAO' Haru thought to himself

What he hears next is not what Haru or anyone else expects…

End of Chapter 1

Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so please be understanding. Anyway, if any of you have suggestions, please say so. Also I'm spilt between making this an OCxAsuna or an OCxSuguha story, so if you have suggestions then leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex USA and whoever else owns SAO

Thank you Ultor, when I read your comment I got all giddy, "someone liked it" I thought. So to answer your questions, first I want to make my character a "one girl" type of guy, but that doesn't mean I can't add a love triangle later and to the shield comment, where I get what you're saying and totally agree I plan on having Haru just use his Saber as a means of defense. I want him to parry his enemy's attacks like a badass. Also I think I forgot to mention this but Akio's father Chikao, is the CEO of a tech company (which makes him rich). And I decided with some help from the people who commented to make this a OCxAsuna story.

So thank you and enjoy the chapter

Chapter 2

 _In_ _Oshiro Manson_

'Now's the time, I've been ignoring him for too long. He's my son for crying out loud! What kind of a father leaves his own child to grieve his mother's death and not be there for him!?' Chikao thinks to himself mentally preparing for the discussion he's going to have with Akio

The phone then rings

"Who could that be?" Chikao says out loud to no one in particular

"Hello?" Chikao asks when he answers the phone

"Ah, Chikao its good you picked up" says the man on the other line

"Akihiko? Is that you?" says Chikao

(Chikao Oshiro and Akihiko Kayaba met at a business meeting and became fast friends)

"Yes it is, look I'm only calling because I valued our friendship" says Akihiko

"Valued? We aren't friends anymore?" Chikao asks curiously

"You won't want to be after this. Look whatever you do, do not remove your son's NerveGear" says Akihiko

"What do you mean?" Chikao asks worried

"If you do he dies…" Akihiko says then hangs up

"Wha…" says Chikao but is interrupted

"Sir! Come see this!" says one of the Oshiro Manson's maids

Chikao then comes to where they are at, he then sees what's playing on the news

"As of this moment all people playing Sword Art Online, are now trapped in the game by Akihiko Kayaba until his requirements for leaving are fulfilled, which is to clear the game. He also stated that when the player dies in game the NerveGear sends a microwave signal to the player's brain killing him/her instantly and any who try to remove the NerveGear will meet the same fate" says the news anchor sadly

The maids and other servants all look towards Chikao who starts running to his son's room

"AKIO!" he screams

 _Earlier In Aincrad_

'A game master? Probably just an event welcoming the players to SAO' Haru thought to himself

"I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your menus, the log out button. Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game. I repeat, this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be" says the man with the red cloak

"He's kidding right?" said the red haired player from earlier

"You cannot log yourselves out of SAO, and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the NerveGear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life" says the GM

Its then that people start freaking out

"What are you talking about?" says a random girl

"Oh, come on! That's such Bull _S_ hit! This game sucks!" yelled an angry player

"Let's get out of here" said a random guy

"Hey, I can't get out!" someone said after him

'He… can't be serious' Haru thought to himself in disbelief

Haru then looks to his right to see Asuna standing still with a shocked expression

"Are you listening to this crap? He's got to be nuts, right? Right, Kirito?" said the red haired player to the black haired player now named Kirito

"He's not. The transmitter's signals in the headgear work just like microwaves. If the safety's disabled, it could fry your brain" says Kirito

'Crap! He's right! I remember reading up on that before I started playing the beta' thought Haru

"Couldn't someone cut the power or..." the red head said

"That won't work. The NerveGear's got an internal battery" said Kirito

"This is crazy! It's totally crazy!" said the red haired player

"Despite my warning, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the NerveGear, an unfortunate decision, to say the least. As a result, the game now has two hundred thirteen less players than when it began. They've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world" said the GM

"Two hundred thirteen?" Kirito says stunned

"No way... I don't believe it!" said the red haired player franticly

"As you can see, international media outlets have round-the-clock coverage of everything, including the deaths. At this point, it's safe to assume the likelihood of a NerveGear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It's important to remember the following: There is no longer any way to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system... forever. And the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain. There is only one way for a player to escape now, you must clear the game. Right now, you're gathered on Floor One, the lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game" said the GM

"Clear?" said a player in disbelief

"What's he talking about?" said another scared

"Why should we believe any of the crap you're saying?!" yelled another player

"We can't clear all 100 floors... That's freaking impossible... even the beta testers never made it that high!" said the red haired player

"Last but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage of every player. Please have a look." said the GM

Haru and the other players then open their menus and click the item

'A mirror? What is this some kind of sick joke?' thought Haru before a bright light absorbed him

He then looks in the mirror expecting his avatar with long black hair and red eyes, but is surprised to see his messy white hair and ice blue eyes

"That's me…" whispered Haru in disbelief

"Haru?" said a beautiful girl with auburn hair

"Wait Asuna!?" "Akio!?" said Haru and Asuna at the same time

"What are you doing here!?" said Haru franticly

"I can ask you the same question!" said Asuna

"Me? I've always played games. But you!?" said Haru

The Asuna he knew never played games

"It's my older brother's. Something came up and I got curious, so I asked if I could try it and he said sure" said Asuna

"Why is he even doing this?" Asuna asked next

"Something tells me he's not finished" said Haru looking towards the GM

 _Real world, hospital_

Chikao is walking along side of Akio's unconscious body which is being pushed down the hallway and into a room, Chikao looks and sees his friend

"Shouzou!" Chikao yells

"Chikao! Oh no, not Akio too" Shouzou says sadly

"Asuna was playing that game too?" Chikao asks sadly seeing Asuna's unconscious body with the NerveGear on

"Kouichirou was going to play it, but he had to go on a business trip so Asuna asked if she could try it out and he said yes. He's blaming himself" says Shouzou on the verge of tears

"They'll make it out of there Shouzou. Our children our strong and if they find each other I know they'll defend one another" says Chikao confidently trying to calm his friend

"Yes, they will. We just need to pray and hope for the best" said Shouzou says calmed but still a little sad

Asuna's body is then pushed into the same room as Akio's

 _Presently in Aincrad_

"Right now, you are probably wondering why? Why would Akihiko Kayaba, creator of Sword Art Online and NerveGear, do this? Ultimately, my goal was a simple one. The reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design" said the now reveled Akihiko Kayaba

"Kayaba…" said Haru and Kirito at the same time with a venomous tone

"As you can see, I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck" said Kayaba

"My god... No!" screamed a little girl with pigtails

"No way! Not cool, dude!" "Let me out... Let me out of here!" "I can't stay here. I have a meeting after this!" "Stop pushing!" screamed several players

"You have to let us go!" said one player

Haru looks to Asuna who is shaking with disbelief and grabs her hand and leads her away, Kirito and the red haired player do the same

"Asuna! Look at me, I'm going to get you out of here understand? But in order for me to do that I need you to help me, can you do that?" said Haru once they were out of the town square

"Yes" said Asuna softly

"Look I was in the beta, so I have some useful knowledge about this game. Easy quests, good farming spots, etc…" said Haru

"What about the other players?" asks Asuna interrupting Haru

'She's right, I can't just leave them behind' Haru thought

He then opens his menu and makes an item and types down everything he remembers from the beta. He also asks other beta testers he knows to add anything they remember into the item. He names it and an option pops up

 **Create "Player's Guide" Accept? Yes/No**

Haru then clicks yes and it's sent to the item store

"It's the best I can do" Haru tells Asuna solemnly

Asuna then nods

"Okay, let's go!" Haru says to Asuna

Both Haru and Asuna then leave the starting town and into the field

'I'm going to beat this game and free not just Asuna, but everyone!' Haru thinks to himself

End of Chapter 2

Thank you for reading! I'm really proud of this chapter, so I hope you guys and gals liked it too. Anyway here's another question for people who are reading this and will hopefully answer. Should Haru join a guild or create a guild or not be in a guild at all (same applies to Asuna since she's partying up with Haru)? Me personally is leaning towards not joining a guild at all or creating his own guild. So if you have an opinion on the matter please leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex USA and whoever else owns SAO

Chapter 3

It's been a month since SAO started, and in that month two thousand players have died. Floor 1 still hasn't been cleared and we're finally having a meeting to discuss finding and defeating the floor 1 boss. In the stadium where players have gathered, two players sat a few rows away from the rest. One had snow white hair and ice blue eyes, he was wearing an upgraded set of armor resembling that of the starting gear, it was colored blue with a white trim and had a saber. While the other was a beautiful girl with auburn hair and eyes, she was armed with a similar armor set but was colored white with a red trim and had a rapier

"Okay, people! Now that everyone's here, let's get this meeting started. So anyway, I want to thank everyone for coming. Good to see you. My name is Diabel, and in this game, the job I rolled is knight!" said Diabel

Everyone soon started laughing

"Dude, there's no job system in this game!" a player said while laughing

'That was a good icebreaker' Haru thought while smiling at the scene

"You guys want to hear this or not? Right, anyway here's the deal. Our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today. First, we need to defeat the boss and make it to Floor Two. The next step is we have to tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game! Fact is, it's our duty as the most capable players here! Do you agree or not?!" said Diabel enthusiastically

Everyone starts clapping and cheering

"Okay, glad to hear you're all with me on this, now let's figure out how we're going to beat the boss. First off, we'll team up into parties of six. A typical party doesn't stand a chance against a floor boss. We need a raid group made up of multiple parties" said Diabel

Away way from the other players was a lone player with black hair who had an upgraded version of the starting equipment and a sword that had a jagged blade running along his back. Seeing everyone getting in parties he starts looking around franticly looking for someone to join up with

"Want to party with us?" asked Haru who seemingly appeared out of nowhere

"Yeah" said the player he then received a party invite

 **Haru wants to invite you to a party. Accept? Yes/No**

He then clicks yes and his health bar is added to two others already there

"Since we'll be working together I'm Haru" says Haru while sticking his fist out

"I'm Asuna" said Asuna with a smile

"I'm Kirito thanks for the invite" says Kirito while fist bumping Haru

"No problem, you looked like you didn't know anyone here. So Asuna and I thought to ask you" says Haru happily

Before the conversation could go on Diabel spoke up

"All right. Looks like everyone's partied up. Now then..." says Diabel before he is interrupted

"Hold up a sec!" shouted a man with spikey orange hair

"My name's Kibaou, got that? Before we take on the boss, I want to get something off my chest! We all know about the two thousand people who died so far, yeah? Well, some of you need to apologize to them right now" said Kibaou while pointing at the players

"Kibaou, I think I know who you're referring to. You mean the ones who were ex-beta testers, right?" said Diabel

Kirito then cringes, but this doesn't go unaware as Haru notices

"Course I mean them! The day this stupid ass game started, the beta guys just got up and vanished, right? They ditched all us beginners! They snagged all the good hunting spots, and they grabbed all the easy quests too! They were the only ones getting stronger in here. This whole time, they've ignored us like we were nothing. Hell, I bet there are some of them here! Come on out, beta testers! We should make them apologize to us, and we should make them all give up their money and the items they got! They can't expect the party to trust them when they don't trust us! Why should we?!" yelled Kibaou

People start whispering and nodding. Haru looks at Kirito and notices he's really tense, he then gets up

"Haru, where are you going?" Asuna asked when Haru got up

"To settle this" was all Haru said

Both Asuna and Kirito gave him a puzzled look. Everybody then looks towards the player going towards Kibaou

"Hey, my name's Haru. Your Kibaou right? I want to make sure I have this all clear. You say the ex-beta testers should be blamed for the beginner's deaths because they didn't help them, and you want them to apologize and give up their winnings. Did I miss anything?" says Haru

"No, you didn't" said Kibaou

Haru then pulls out a book

"You see this, it's called the Player's Guide. The item store was selling these for free, want to know who wrote this? The ex-beta testers" said Haru sternly

People go wide eyed and start whispering again

"Go ahead, look and see who's the author" said Haru crossing his arms

"Haru" was the name Kibaou said

People's whispering became even louder after that

"May I add to that?" said a large man in the audience

"You may" was all Kibaou said still thinking over what just happened

"My name is Agil and I would like to add to Haru's statement. Not only did the ex-beta tester write it but they also were handing them out. Listen up! Everyone had equal access to this information. Even so, lots of players still died. I didn't come here to point fingers at anyone. I'm here 'cause I want to learn from those players' deaths. I'm here because I want to find out how we're gonna beat the boss" said Agil

"Well said Agil, you too Haru. Now, let's get back to the meeting. For info on the boss, it's all in here. The latest issue of the Player's Guide you just heard about. According to the book, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. Also, he'll be surrounded by his minions, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Illfang carries an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one turns red, he switches to a curved sword type weapon called a Talwar. He can change his patterns of attack, too. That's it for the briefing. As for the distribution of loot, money will be divided equally among everyone. The party that defeats the boss gets the EXP; and whoever gets an item, gets to keep it. Any objections? Good! We leave tomorrow at ten in the morning! Meeting adjourned, people" said Diabel

Haru then walks back to his friends

"Haru, why did you that!? Now people are going to be on your case" said Asuna worried for her best friend

"It needed to be said" Haru said while winking at Kirito

Kirito goes wide eyed realizing what Haru did

 _Later, in the main town of Floor 1_

Everyone is gathered around and having fun, while in an ally two players are sitting down eating bread

"Those are pretty good, aren't they? Mind if I sit down?" said Kirito to Haru and Asuna

"Not at all Kirito, and you really think these taste good?" asks Asuna

"Uh-huh. Since I came to this town, I end up eating at least one a day. Of course, I got a trick to make it taste better" says Kirito

"Trick?" "Trick?" Asuna and Haru say at the same time

Kirito then pulls out a jar

"Try it with some of that" said Kirito

Kirito, Asuna, and Haru all put some on their bread

"Cream?" says Asuna

"Cream!? I couldn't find the quest for that anywhere!" shouts Haru in rage

Kirito and Asuna smile

"It's in the village before this one" said Kirito still smiling

"Nope, it wasn't. Your making stuff up" said Haru while crossing his arms refusing to acknowledge he missed the quest

"But it was there" said Kirito with a deadpanned expression

"As a former beta tester I know for a fact it wasn't" said Haru

"Well I'm also beta tester and I know for a fact it WAS there!" says Kirito while smirking at Haru

"Wha…!? You did not just do the "showing off" smirk. I know you just didn't" said Haru franticly

"But I did" says Kirito still smirking

"OH! That's it we'll settle this with swords!" says Haru loudly

While staring daggers at each other Asuna starts laughing , Kirito and Haru then look towards each other and then start laughing as well. After a while, when everyone's calmed down Kirito says

"I hope you guys will be careful. I'd hate to lose you two tomorrow" says Kirito smiling

"Right back at ya" said Haru smiling

End of Chapter 3

Thank you for reading! So I did something a little different and added some humor (I at least thought it was funny). I plan on having a sort of completive friendship between Haru and Kirito, whata think yes? No? Please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prince of Sword Art Online**

All rights to Sword art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex _USA and whoever else owns SAO_

 _Chapter 4_

 _Currently in a forest a large group of players are going through the forest and to the Floor 1 boss,_ Illfang the Kobold Lord. Three players are in the rear of the group detailing their strategy.

"Let's go over it again. We're the backup. So, our target's gonna be the boss's minions, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels." said Kirito

"We know!" "We know!" said Haru and Asuna irritated

"Haru will use a sword skill to knock their weapons up and out of the way. When I do, you and I switch and jump in." said Kirito

"You do know what a switch is right?" Kirito says while eyeing Asuna

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Asuna with glaring eyes

"Nothing really!" said Kirito scared of the look Asuna was giving him

"But to answer your question, yes I do. I've been partied with Haru since this game started." said Asuna

"You two have been together since that day?" said Kirito curiously

"Yep, if I left her behind I would probably be dead right now and it's a plus that she makes great company." said Haru while smiling at Asuna

Asuna then blushes and looks away.

Later when everyone is gathered around the boss door, Diabel stands in front and plants his sword in the ground.

"Listen up, everyone. I've only got one thing to say to you. Let's win!" says Diabel

Cheering ensues and everyone enters the boss room, they then see the boss get off of his throne.

"Commence attack!" yells Diabel and everyone charges

"Squads A and C, switch in! Here it comes! Squad B, block! Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch! Everyone else, when you fall back, regroup and flank them! Squads D, E and F, keep those minions off us!" yelled Diabel

"Yeah, you got it! Switch!" yells Kirito to Haru

Haru then moves in pulling out is saber and slashing the throat of the minion, killing it instantly. Asuna and Haru then move to the others using the switch method.

'I thought they were beginners, but they've got good skills. I can't even see the tip of her sword! Or his saber!' Kirito thought while admiring how well Asuna and Haru worked together.

"Right on!" Kirito says softly

Meanwhile with the other players, they manage to get Illfang to the red zone and he throws his sword and shield to the side

"Looks like the player's guide was right." said Kibaou softly

Diabel then starts charging towards Illfang, who happens to be pulling out his new weapon.

"Stay back! I've got it!" shouts Diabel

'I thought the plan was for everyone in the group to surround it?' Kirito thought to himself

Illfang then brings out his new weapon while Diabel is charging a sword skill.

'That's not a Talwar! It's a No-Dachi!This isn't like the beta!' shouts Kirito in his head with a shocked expression that Kibaou notices

But before he could say anything else Haru charges towards Illfang.

"Diabel! It's not a Talwar! It's a No-Dachi!" screams Haru

But Diabel realizes his mistake too late as Illfang attacks him.

"Diabel! No!" screams Kibaou as Diabel lands on the ground with a thud

Haru then runs over to help him.

"Diabel! What were you thinking?" shouts Haru while picking Diabel up and pulling out a healing item

"You would know… you're a beta tester." says Diabel while coughing and pushing away the healing item

"The rare item. You're also beta tester." Haru says realizing what Diabel was doing

"Please… you have to… defeat the boss… clear the game… lead them… for everyone here!" says Diabel _as he dies_

Everyone looks in bewilderment and sadness as Diabel dies.

'When this game started I said I would free everyone. But all I did was make a guide and hope for the best. But not you Diabel you stayed with them and brought them together, you did more good than I ever did.' Haru thought to himself bitterly

Haru then stands up with Asuna and Kirito right by him.

"I'm with you." said Asuna

"I'll go to." said Kirito

"Alright, same strategy as the minions got it?" said Haru

"Got it." "Got it." said Kirito and Asuna

The three of them then charge the boss. The boss goes for a downward attack but Haru parries it, stunning the boss.

"Switch!" shouted Haru

Kirito and Asuna charge the boss hitting it with everything they got. Afterwards Haru is about to parry another attack when he notices…

'Oh crap!' thought Haru as he saw the boss attacking sideways instead of over like it originally looked

But before that could happen Kirito comes blocking the attack.

"Thanks!" said Haru to Kirito who just nods

Kirito and Haru then charge Illfang, who was no match to the two swordsman. People could only watch in bewilderment, Asuna included.

"Come on Haru! Let's finishing this sucker!" yelled Kirito

"Got it!" Haru said while smiling

Haru then parries his attacks as Kirito strikes him with everything he has. Haru then parries his final attack, giving Kirito an opening to finish him. Kirito slashes through Illfang's side finishing the boss, an option then pops up for Kirito.

 **You got the last attack bonus!**

"We did it!" everyone cheered

"Nice job, you two." says Asuna smiling

"That was some fine swordsmanship. Congratulations, today's victory is all thanks to you two." said Agil also smiling

"No." "No." Kirito and Haru say softly

"Yeah! You two rock, man!" shouted another

"Stop cheering! Why'd you do it, huh? Why'd you let Diabel die?!" half sobbed and half yelled Kibaou

"Let him die?" Haru said

"That's what I said. Admit it! You knew the technique the boss was gonna use. You could've told us! Then Diabel would've stood a chance… He wouldn't have to die!" yelled Kibaou

"I know why he knew! He used to be a beta-tester! Remember he wrote the Player's Guide. He also knew the boss's attack patterns! He knew, but he kept it from us! And I bet he's not the only beta tester here! Come on, show yourselves!" shouted another player

'This is bad at this rate…' Kirito thinks then he remembers Diabel's lasts words to Haru

"For everyone here…"

Kirito then knows what he has to do.

'Sorry Haru, but this is for your own good. You would do the same for me.' thought Kirito

"Hey! Calm down!" said Agil trying to calm the players

Kirito then starts laughing loudly.

"You think he's beta tester? It's not cool to put him in the class as me." said Kirito smirking

"What'd you say?" said Kibaou

"You heard me. Most of the thousand people who scored a slot in SAO's beta were rookies. They were so green, they didn't even know how to level up. Hell, even you guys are better than they were. But me, I'm nothing like those guys, man. During the beta, I made it to floors that were higher than any of the other testers. That's a fact. I already knew about the boss, 'cause I fought tons of monsters with way more sword skills on higher floors! I know a bunch of other things, too. More than you can imagine. More than any info broker." said Kirito with a sinister smile

"W-What the hell? If that's true, then you're worse than a beta-tester! You're a goddamn cheater, that's what you are!" shouted Kibaou

"He's a beta-tester and a cheater! He's a Beater!" screamed another

"A beater… Yeah, that's good. I like it. Okay, you can call me a beater. Just make sure you don't confuse those beta-testers with me anymore." said Kirito while opening his menu

 **Equip cloak of midnight? Yes/No**

Kirito then clicks yes and smirks to them, he starts walking away but is stopped at the steps.

"What's wrong with you? Do you have any idea what you just did? To yourself!?" said Haru worried

"I helped you and the other ex-beta testers by making myself a scapegoat. Besides you would have done the same for me." said Kirito solemnly

"But why?" said Haru softly

"Diabel's last words. You can become powerful, you can lead the other players." Kirito said smiling to Haru

"But what about you?" Haru says sadly

Kirito then leaves the party.

"I'm a solo player." says Kirito solemnly

Haru then starts laughing, Kirito giving him a puzzled look.

"I'm not okay with this by any means. But if I can't stop you then can at least do this for me." said Haru still chuckling, he sends him a friend's request

 **Haru would like to be your friend. Accept? Yes/No**

Kirito then smiles and accepts the friend request.

"You need anything, from me or Asuna. Just ask." said Haru while holding his fist out

"Right back at ya." said Kirito smiling and accepting the fist bump

Kirito then leaves, leaving behind yet another friend.

End of Chapter 4

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my take on Kirito's beater thing. So I came to conclusion of having Haru leading the assault team, whether leading it without being in a guild or having his own guild is still undecided.


	5. Chapter 5

**"The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex _USA and whoever else owns SAO_

I now have one other person commenting on my story (as of me writing this right now) which is great! Great feedback, so about the guild and unique skill. So I think I'm going to go with no guild (might change my mind in the future though) and for a unique skill, I was thinking about it but can't think of anything as of now, also do you guys know about the martial arts skill, like the one Kirito used to kill Kura… creepy guy (ahaha didn't spoil it) so I was thinking about utilizing that maybe. Also I was thinking about following the route of the anime, but add a chapter between each episode of the anime. For example, floor 1 boss fight then aftermath of the fight/exploring the next floor (exactly what your about to read). Yes? No? Why the fuck are you asking me? Let me know! Enjoy the chapter!

 _P.S_

 _Make sure Jar Gar stays dead this time, Ultor_

 _Chapter 5_

As Kirito's back disappears, Haru wonders if he should have said more instead of just gone along with it. He also had another thought on mind

'Did he just make me leader!?' Haru thought panicked

"What should we do now, Haru?" said Asuna

'It's begun' Haru thought with a emotionless expression

"Haru?" said Asuna again

"Huh? Um… we should… go on to the next floor!" Haru said loudly

Silence just followed. Haru could have sworn he saw a tumbleweed go by

"Duh! What else!" shouted a player

"Why defeat the next boss of course!" said Haru

More silence followed once more

'Tough crowd' Haru thought to himself

"Look I'll be honest with you. I have no idea how to lead, also shouldn't most of you scream in outrage, because I'm an ex-beta tester?" Haru curiously

Surprisingly enough it was Kibaou that spoke up

"In most circumstances I would, I do hate and blame you beta testers for the beginners deaths after all. But you did try to save Diabel and he vouched for you to lead us. Not to mention you helped create the Player's Guide" said Kibaou

"And you lead the charge with Kirito and Asuna and defeated the boss" said Agil with a smile

Everyone started cheering and others just nodded

"Alright then. First order of business I suppose should be to set up in the next village and beginning scouting for the next boss" said Haru after some thought

People responded to that and started clapping

"Sounds like a plan. You all heard the man! Get going!" yelled Agil which lead to everyone getting their things together and start leaving the boss room

"Haru" said Asuna sweetly

"Yes, Asuna?" said Haru

"I think you'll make a great leader. Besides I'll help carry the load" said Asuna happily then winked

This caused Haru to blush. He then coughed and resumed taking

"Thanks, I'll do my best. Now then I think it's time we get going, don't wanna get left behind" said Haru

"Great idea, leader" Asuna teased

Haru scoffs at that and then they both leave the boss room. What awaits them is a savanna (a grassy plain in tropical and subtropical regions, with a few trees, imagine)

"Aw... the memories" remarked Haru

Asuna just smiles and drags Haru along

 _Later on Floor 2_

Asuna and Haru are currently eating dinner in Urbus (Main town on floor 2). When Haru gets a message all of a sudden

"What do you know? Argo has some info to sell and it's expensive... as always" says Haru in amusement

"Who's Argo?" asked Asuna

"She's an info-broker I know from the beta" answers Haru

"What info is she selling, something useful?" asked Asuna her interest peeked

Haru just shrugs

"Beats me. She never says what's she's selling till you meet with her, and even then she might charge you extra. She usually just says the category. Quests, Items, map data, etc…" said Haru in response

Asuna nods and motions him to continue

"She's selling a quest for an extra skill" said Haru

"Extra skill?" said Asuna dumbfounded

"I didn't explain that did I? Extra skills are rather self-explanatory, there skills you don't start off with but can obtain later on via quests or reaching certain requirements. And if memory serves me right and if she's talking about the quest I think it is... then it should be the martial arts skill" said Haru when a finger on his chin

"Wouldn't that be useful for you? You don't use a shield after all" said Asuna

"Neither do you" said Haru with a raised eyebrow

"I don't use one because it would just slow my rapier, plus it looks dumb" said Asuna in response

"Well my reasons are along the same lines" said Haru crossing his arms

"But still you should have something like that at your disposal. You can't just dodge and parry forever" said Asuna

"Why not?" said Haru with a teasing grin

Angry was rising from Asuna since she wanted her friend to be safer

"Look this is what's going to happen" said Asuna with glaring eyes causing Haru to gulp

"You're going to see Argo for that quest, you're going to pay Argo for that quest, and you're gonna get beat that quest. Got it?" said Asuna daring Haru to disagree

"Yes ma'am!" said Haru quickly

"We'll take the check please!" Asuna said sweetly to an NPC waiter

'She's scary one second and sweet the next...' thought Haru looking at how fast Asuna's attitude changed

"Thank you and please come again!" said the NPC

Haru then pays for the meal, like the gentleman that he is and they both leave to meet with Argo. Argo wears leather armor and also a giant cloak over it

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't my knight in shining armor" said Argo with a smirk

"And as your gallant hero, you'll give the info for the quest for free right?" said Haru hopefully

"Nope! But I will give you a discount though!" said Argo as she throws her arm around Haru's

Asuna sees this and glares

"Uh-oh, your girlfriend doesn't look pleased" said Argo with an amused smile but still hangs on Haru's arm

The girlfriend comment causes both Haru and Asuna to blush highly

"She's not my girlfriend!" "I'm not his girlfriend!" screamed Haru and Asuna in sync still blushing

"Being in sync really doesn't help your case" says Argo

This causes both of them to remain silent, Argo let's go of Haru's arm and steps back with her hands on her hips

"Anyway, you want to buy the info or not?" asked Argo

"Yeah, how much?" said Haru praying for his wallet

"You know what? Because I think and your girlfriend are so adorable, I'll give you the info for free" said Argo with a toothy grin

Haru blushes and then glares at Argo

"Thank you so much" said Haru through his teeth with a faint blush

"Enjoy the trip!" said Argo walking away

"Wait! What was that about a trip?" asked Asuna also with a faint blush

Haru just shrugs

"That was something… Why she call you her knight in shining armor?" asked Asuna

"When I met her she was surrounded by a bunch of enemies, so I helped her. She said I looked like a hero straight from a fairy tale" said Haru smiling remembering the story

Asuna giggles and gives him a pat on the back

"Let's get going in the morning" said Asuna offering a smile

Haru returns it and they begin traveling back to the inn they are staying at

 _In the morning on floor 2_

"She didn't say it was on a mountain!" screamed Haru as he drags himself up the mountain trail

Asuna not faring much better just mumbles a response. While walking they stumble upon Kirito who is walking down the path

"Argo sold you the info too huh?" said Kirito smiling remembering his own experience up the mountain

"She gave it to me actually" said Haru smirking

"She always did like you" said Kirito shaking his head but smiling

"She doesn't have call me a silly nickname though, Ki-bou" said Haru in response

This Kirito to get blush in embarrassment remembering Argo's pet name for him

"Did you finish the quest Kirito?" asked Asuna to hopefully spare him from more embarrassment

"Yeah, I'll warn you it's gonna take a while" said Kirito

"Seriously?" asked Haru in disbelief

"Yeah, didn't you do this quest in the beta?" asked Kirito

"No, when I saw Argo with whiskers for the first time and said she couldn't get them off because she couldn't finish the quest. I got kinda dissuaded in doing it" said Haru

Kirito laughed, remembering Argo when she first appeared with whiskers

"Well, I'm sure you two will finish it" said Kirito then continuing on

After a lot more time they finally reach the summit and see an old man waiting

"Have you come to learn "Martial Arts?" asked the NPC

Haru and Asuna then click yes and the NPC then proceeds to paint whiskers on them

"The whiskers will be removed as soon as you spilt that bolder in two" said the NPC and proceeds to point to a 2 meter-high rock with a diameter of about 1.5 meters

"Oh my god…" was all that Haru said

 _Hours later_

"Switch…" mumbled Haru as he falls to the ground

Asuna then proceeds to start punching the border as Haru did before her

"Seriously how does he expect us to do this?" asked Asuna in disbelief

"I don't know" groaned Haru

"Switch…" said Asuna

"Take a rest Asuna, I'll try to do this in the meantime" said Haru

"Ok" was all that was said by Asuna as she passes out on the ground

Hours have passed and Haru still wasn't able to spilt the border

'This is so stupid! Like my dad who abandoned me when mom died! Like everyone expecting the best from me just because I'm the heir to some wealthy company!' thought Haru angrily

"It's all STUPID!" screamed Haru as his fist glows yellow and punches the bolder causing it to split in two

Haru stares dumbfounded till realization came upon him

"I did it... I did it... I DID IT!" screamed Haru the last time waking up Asuna

"Why are you yelli…?" Asuna is interrupted when she sees the border in two halves

"Ho… How?" asked Asuna in disbelief

Haru is about to respond when the NPC comes out from the hut

"That was amazing! Able to use such a high level skill!" said the NPC as brushes off the whiskers off of Haru and Asuna

"Why did g=he brush my whiskers off?" asked Asuna

"Probably because I finished the quest and we accepted it as a party (does that work in SAO?)" said Haru

"Can we go? I'm sick of this mountain" said Asuna

"You and me both" was all that was said by Haru as the duo proceeds to travel down the mountain

End of Chapter 5

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if I made Argo OOC. I don't think I did and this is coming from aguy who's only seen Argo in the games. So any comments or suggestions don't feel bad for one second for putting them out there!


	6. Chapter 6

**"The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex USA and whoever else owns SAO

So here's the next chapter! Not gonna lie, this episode always makes me a little sad by the end. So I decided for Haru and Asuna to remain independent from guilds. So anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6

In a forest on the 20th Floor there was a group of players called the Moonlit Black Cats. Who were currently fighting against giant mantis creatures, a girl with short black hair and blue eyes was pitted against one but was clearly scared

"Sachi, get back! I got this!" said the swordsman dressed in black known as Kirito

He then slashes and cuts off one of its arms

"Come on, Tetsuo! Switch out!" yelled Kirito

"Got it!" said Testsuo as he hits the mantis with his mace

"All right!" screamed Testsuo and others when they notice he leveled up

"Congrats, man" said Ducker patting his friend on the back

While everyone is celebrating two players approach

"Kirito!" "Kirito!" yelled the two players

Everyone looks towards the two players. One had snow white hair and was wearing blue armor ending at his elbows that had a sliver trim, he also supported white fingerless gloves, and he had on a sliver vest with a white trim over his armor and had a saber with a sliver hilt at his side. The other one had long auburn hair and was wearing red armor with a gold trim, she also had a red skirt with a gold trim and had a rapier with a golden hilt at her side

Everyone looked mesmerized at the two clearly high leveled players, Kirito just smiles and greets them

"Hey Haru, Asuna. What are you two doing out here?" asked Kirito curiously

"We were house-hunting when we noticed you were on this floor so we decided to stop by and say hello" said Asuna

"We found a couple that looked pretty good. Anyway, how's it going?" said Haru smiling

"Oh you know the usual" said Kirito shrugging

"Uh-huh, well what exactly is the usual? You're such a stranger these days that I don't kno…" its then that Haru notices Kirito's HP gauge that has a guild icon next to it

He continues to stare with wide eyes and an open mouth

"Haru are you okay?" asked Asuna worried

"Haru?" asked Kirito also worried at his friend's odd behavior

Haru then falls to the ground grabbing his chest, feigning having a heart attack

"He's in a GUILD! The world as we know it is over!" said Haru on the ground

Asuna starts chuckling, while Kirito gives him an amused smile, Haru then picks himself up

"Joking aside, what ARE you doing in a guild?" asked Haru

Kirito looks to his guild mates and sees them with a face saying "how the hell do you know such high leveled players!?"

"Well… um" Kirito says nervously

"Huh? What is it?" said Haru puzzled

"Can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Kirito says then drags Haru to a tree in the distance

"That was odd… I'm Asuna nice to meet you all" said Asuna smiling

"I'm Keita and this is Ducker, Testsuo, Sasamaru, and Sachi" said Keita introducing his guild mates

"How do you know Kirito" asked Sachi

"Well we…" says Asuna but is interrupted

"We saved him! This guy bit off more than he could chew. And we had to go and save him" said Haru smiling nervously and Asuna giving him a very confused look

'Why did he ask me to do this!? I suck at lying!' thought Haru

"Yep! You know me before I joined you guys!" said Kirito laughing nervously

'Where's your poker face, Haru?' Kirito thought

"Hey Asuna, I need to tell you something real quick" said Haru still smiling

"Are you okay?" asked Asuna

"Never better! Just want to tell you something is all!" said Haru

"Okay…" said Asuna hesitantly

Haru and Asuna then walk to the tree he and Kirito were at a second ago

"What's going on? You two are acting weird" said Asuna

Haru then explains that Kirito wanted to be part of their "family" and lied about his level so he could join them

"So he wanted to join his guild, because he doesn't like being alone?" asked Asuna to clear up her confusion

"Something like that" said Haru

"Well, why didn't he ask join us?" asked Asuna

"That's… a good question" said Haru realizing that

They then both return to the group

"Hey we're gonna take a break want to join us?" asked Keita

"Love to, but can't. We're busy, I swear I can't be gone for that long before people start freaking out" said Haru

"Are you in charge of a guild?" asked Sasamaru

"Nope, just look at my HP gauge. I'm in charge of the Assault Team, can't really join a guild. Would just cause a bunch of problems about a guild having too much power or something along those lines" said Haru casually

The Moonlit Black Cats proceed to stare at them, jaws dropped

"You…you're the Prince?" said Keita in disbelief

"The Prince?" said Kirito confused

"It's a nickname that people started calling me on the front lines" said Haru rubbing his neck with an embarrassed smile

"Well, we should get going. It was good seeing you again, your majesty" says Kirito and then proceeds to bow

"You're so funny you know that?" said Haru with a forced grin

"Yeah I know" said Kirito as he waved and started walking with the rest of the guild

 _Several months later on Floor 35_

It was Christmas Eve, but amongst all laughs and smiles that the time of year brought. There were two players one sitting on a bench with a dark expression and the other standing leaning against the bench

"I hear someone's been taking risks with their level raising" said Argo

"You got any new info for me or what?" said Kirito emotionlessly

"Nothing worth charging you money for" was Argo's response

"You give info brokers a bad name" said Kirito with a small hint of amusement

"Hey, this wasn't in the beta test. It's a first-time event. How am I supposed to know what's going to happen? All I know is that tonight on Christmas Eve, the event boss is going to appear. He's called "Nicholas the Renegade." He's going to show up under a fir tree somewhere. The major guilds are searching everywhere for the tree as we speak. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" said Argo

"Maybe" was all Kirito said in response

Kirito then started walking away

"Are you thinking of going solo on this one?" asked Argo to the figure walking away

Later Kirito is running through a forest with snow falling down he suddenly stops when players approach him

"What's up?" said Klein casually

"You followed me?" said Kirito

"Under my orders" said a figure behind trees

The figure then walks out in the open reveling Haru, dressed in a similar outfit as before just now long-sleeved and fur around the sleeves and collar for warmth

"Where's Asuna? You two are always together" said Kirito

"She's in town Christmas shopping. I saw you talking to Argo then you started leaving. I asked her what happened and she told me free of cost" said Haru

"Why? That's so unlike her" said Kirito with a smile threating to escape

"Because she's worried that your about to do something stupid! I'm worried also! I know you're looking for the revival item... I'm in charge of the Assault Team, whenever we lose members I look for their names at the monument of life (lists all 10,000 players in SAO, those with a line through their names are deceased players), but you want to know what I saw instead? The names of your guild." said Haru

Kirito darkened at this

"Don't throw your life away for something that might be just a rumor! Look party with us, we can help you" said Haru pleadingly

It's then that Klein speaks up

"Whoever gets it to drop the revival item keeps it, no hard feelings. Hey, that's fair, isn't it?" said Klein trying to convince his friend

"But then, there'd be no point. I have to do this. Alone" said Kirito as he reaches for his sword

This causes Klein's guild to tense up and reach for their weapons though Klein stops them

"Think about what you're doing, Kirito! Its suicide, and I can let you die like that! Come on!" said Klein

At that moment a bunch of players show up, weapons drawn. This cause everyone to draw their weapons

"I guess you were being followed too, huh" said Kirito

"Uh-huh. It sure looks that way" says Klein

"It's the Holy Dragon Alliance" said a member of Klein's guild

"They'll do anything for a rare item, no matter how shady. What'll we do?" said another member

"Their leader's getting a fierce "talking to" once I get my hands on him" said Haru with a venomous tone

"You bastards..." growled Kirito

"Screw these guys! Get out of here! Kirito, Haru!" said Klein loudly

"No way" said Kirito

"That goes for me as well" said Haru

"Leave 'em to us. We can hold them off. Get going!" yelled Klein

Haru and Kirito then leave them behind to confront the boss. He then appears, Haru and Kirito then nod to each other and draw their swords. They then charge the boss, both yelling as they go

 _Later_

Klein and his guild managed to hold off the Holy Dragon Alliance. Two players then leave the boss zone both with sad looks

"Huh? Kirito, Haru. Hey!" said Klein happy to see his friends safe

Kirito then tosses an item to Klein who catches it

"W-Wha?" said Klein

"There. That's the revival item" said Kirito

"Let's see... it says, must administer to affected player... within ten seconds?!" screamed Klein in disbelief

"If someone dies in front of you someday, make sure you use it" said Kirito then proceeded to walk away but is stopped by Klein

"Kirito... Listen. Stay alive, you hear? I don't care how you do it. Just stay alive, to the end!" plead Klein

"That goes for both of us" said Haru with a sad expression

"See you" said Kirito without emotion leaving behind his two friends

Later in town, Kirito is at a desk thinking about tonight's events. When all a sudden a recorded message appears

"Sachi?" whispered Kirito not believing what he's seeing, he then clicks the message and it starts

"Merry Christmas, Kirito! By the time you hear this, I'll probably be dead. How can I explain this, let's see... To tell you the truth, I never really wanted to leave the Town of Beginnings. And I knew if I fought with an attitude like that, I would end up dying someday. But that's not anyone's fault. That's something I have to deal with. Kirito, ever since that night you found me, you kept telling me I wasn't going to die, no matter what. But what if I got killed anyway? I knew that if I died, you'll blame yourself. That's why I decided to record this for you. By the way, I know how powerful you really are. Sorry. I sort of peeked when you weren't looking. I wondered why you weren't telling the truth about what level player you really were. And why you told your friends to lie to us about how you knew each other. I wondered why you decided to fight with us. I never figured it out though. You know what? When I found out how strong you were, I don't know, it made me so happy. I was so relieved. So even if I die, promise me you'll go on living, okay, Kirito? Stay alive, so you can see the end of this world, and find out why it was created. Find out why a weakling like me ended up here. Find out the reason you and I met. Please. That's what I wish. Looks like I still have time, so... Seeing how it's Christmas and everything, I'll sing you a song" Sachi then proceeds to hum "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" as Kirito starts crying

"Anyway, Kirito. I'm so glad that I met you, and that I could be with you... even for a little while. Thank you. Goodbye" said Sachi happily

End of Chapter 6

AWW! THE FEELS! I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, I won't lie I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out. But what can you do? So a thought accrued, who should I pair Kirito with? I was thinking maybe Lisbeth or waiting and making it Sinon (If I even make the story for that long!). So what do you guys think? Please let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**"The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex USA and whoever else owns SAO

Hello! Here's the next chapter of my story, so Devin sands asked for the physical appearance of Akio, to put it simply just goggle Zen Wistaria (he's a MC from an anime) and the pictures that you see is basically what Akio looks like. The only difference really being is that Akio has ice blue eyes (light blue eyes) instead of dark blue eyes and he's about the same weight and height as Kirito. So this is basically a fluff chapter and I hope it's not corny or bad. Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 7

To say that Haru wasn't enjoying his Christmas so far, would be an understatement. He had to fight not only a guild that he works with on the front lines (and would undoubtedly have to deal with later) but also had to take on a boss with only Kirito there to help him!

'I swear the things I do for my friends' thought Haru with a sign then smiled

'But he would have done the same for me' thought Haru once more

When Haru finally reached the market he left Asuna at, he found her looking at her map with a worried expression and with a tapping foot. While looking at her map she realizes Haru is nearby, she looks up and sees him smiling. She then gets up and walks towards him, grabbing Haru by collar when close enough

"Where the hell where you! Do you have any idea how worried I was!" she screamed

"I was just looking around" said Haru innocently but was ignored

"And what exactly caused your health to go down to the red zone several times!" said Asuna

'I didn't disband the party… she saw my health bar during the boss fight…' thought Haru realizing his mistake

"Well I sort of took on a boss…" said Haru looking away and scratching his cheek

"By yourself!?" screamed Asuna

"No, Kirito was there too" said Haru trying to calm Asuna

"Is that supposed to make me feel better!?" said Asuna

"Well yeah" said Haru playing his fingers

Asuna then broke down

"Asuna, calm down I'm ok" said Haru resting his hands on her shoulders which was covered by a thick red cloak to keep warm

"You could have died! You said on the first floor after everything that happened that we're were a team!" said Asuna with tears going down her face

"And I meant it" said Haru calmly taking Asuna into a hug

This caused Asuna to tense up, but she gave in and wrapped her arms around him

"I'm ok, I'm not going anywhere" said Haru stroking her hair

Asuna then ended the hug and gave him a warm smile

"Promise?" asked Asuna

"Promise" said Haru without hesitation

"Come on, I didn't finishing shopping because I was so worried about you" said Asuna with a smile still plastered on her face

"Man… I'd rather take on a boss solo then go shopping with you, you always take forever" muttered Haru as they started walking

"What was that?" asked Asuna glaring at him

"Just said that I thought you look beautiful tonight is all" said Haru which caused Asuna to blush

Haru realized what he said and started blushing as well

"I mean… ugh… the stars look beautiful tonight!" said Haru pointing up trying to fix his mistake

"The stars huh?" asked Asuna still blushing

"Yep! Totally the stars!" said Haru nodding dumbly

Asuna need turned around and started walking with a small smile on her face

 _Later_

Asuna and Haru are at the inn there are staying at and are currently in bed (separate). Haru however is still up and thinking about Asuna

'I said that without hesitation… but not as an excuse like I intended to say. I mean she's always been beautiful, it doesn't take a genius to see that. But I've been having these types of thoughts for a while now… am I falling for Asuna?' thought Haru who then looks to Asuna who is moving around in bed

"Akio…" mumbled Asuna in her sleep with a smile on her face (when Asuna and Haru are in private they call each other by their real names)

This cause Akio to blush highly

'That's it! I need some fresh air' thought Akio as he equips his gear and walks outside

It's about 4 am and the town is mostly empty since everyone is asleep. While walking he notices a couple people moving stuff into a building

"Hello" said Haru as he approached the players

"Sir!" "Sir!" said the players saluting

'Must be part of the Assault Team' Haru thought to himself

"What are you all doing?" asked Haru who now notices a few other players in the building moving stuff around

"We're setting up for a Christmas party!" said one of them happily

He is then promptly elbowed by the other player

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" said the other player

"A surprise?" asked Haru

"Well, we're were gonna ask you and Asana to meet us here and surprise the both of you with a party. Thanking the both of you for all the hard work you put in" said the player

"That's very kind of you. But shouldn't all of you be enjoying this time of year? I believe I gave a speech about taking it easy for a couple weeks" said Haru crossing his arms

"Oh but we will! You two and everyone else are going to have a blast tonight!" said the other player

"Do you need any help? There's only a few of you" said Haru

"Oh no! You and Asuna are going to enjoy your Christmas and just come to the party tonight" said the player with determination in his eyes

"Are you sure!?" said Haru as he was being pushed by the two players

"Yes!" "Yes!" said the two players who are pushing him towards wince he came

"Alright! Alright! I'll see you all tonight" said Haru getting free of the two players

Haru then walked back to the inn and was in his and Asuna's room by 6

"Where did you go?" asked Asuna from her bed as she was just waking up

"Just for walk is all, Asuna" said Akio waving his hands dismissively

"Well since we're both up what do wanna do today, Akio?" asked Asuna

"Sleep in?" suggested Akio as he face plants on his bed

"No, you had your chance but you chose to go for a walk instead" said Asuna with a pout

'Man, she's so cute when she pouts' thought Akio as he stares at Asuna

After a while Asuna starts to get uncomfortable

"Is there something on my face?" asked Asuna blushing

'Yeah, beauty. But I can't say that can I?' thought Akio

Akio then sits up and snaps his fingers

"I know what we can do!" said Akio changing the subject

"What?" said Asuna not entirely forgetting about the stare

"It's a surprise just follow me" said Akio as Asuna puts on her equipment

"Ok" said Asuna

 _Later In the woods of Floor 35_

"What are we doing here?" asked Asuna

"This" said Akio

But before Asuna could respond a snowball hits her face

"You didn't" said Asuna with a playful smile

"I did" said Akio also smiling

Akio then got a snowball thrown at his face. Akio and Asuna then begin an all-out snowball battle lasting for hours

"Surrender peacefully and I might spare you!" yelled Akio behind his snow fortress

"OK!" yelled Asuna

'Really that worked?' thought Akio peeking over his fortress but was only met with a snowball to the face

"That was a dirty tactic!" yelled Akio with a huge grin on his face

"No such thing in a snowball battle" yelled back Asuna

'I'll show you dirty' thought Akio as he sprints towards Asuna's fortress

Asuna then looks up and sees Akio sprinting towards her and barely has time to gasp before Akio bursts through her fortress and tackles her to the ground lightly

"I'm the master of dirty tactics!" screamed Akio then laughs like a cheesy villain as he starts tickling Asuna who is very ticklish (a fact that he learned being Asuna's best friend for so long)

"NO! STOP IT!" screamed Asuna giggling uncontrollably

"What's that? I can't here you over the laughing" said Akio as continues to tickle her

"STOP!" pled Asuna still giggling uncontrollably

"What do you say?" asked Akio

"PLEASE!" pled Asuna once more

Akio then gives in and gets off of Asuna and rests on the snowy ground next to her

"I'm g-going to g-get at you back for t-this" said Asuna catching her breath

"How?" asked Akio

"Like this" says Asuna as she slams a giant pile of snow on his face

"That's fair" said Akio under the snow

Akio then brushes the snow off

"Not close, but it will have to do till I think of something" said Asuna

Akio then checks the time and sees they should head back

"Ready to go? I still need to give you your gift" said Akio

"You didn't have to" said Asuna

"You didn't have to" countered Akio

Asuna then blushes and gets up, she then offers him a hand and he takes it

 _Later back in town_

"Here" said Akio as he pushes Asuna's gift towards her

Asuna then smiles and opens the box revealing a lock and key necklace

"I got it for you, because in a way you helped me unlock myself by filling the emptiness that was left inside of me after my mom died" said Akio with a smile

Asuna then gives a large smile while getting a little teary-eyed. She then gives him a hug

"It's perfect" whispered Asuna in his ear

They then both put on their respected pieces

"My gift kind of stinks in comparison to yours" said Asuna with a sad smile

"I doubt that" said Akio

Asuna then gives him his gift and it's a white cape

"A cape huh?" said Akio smirking

"Well, everyone says you're like a prince or a knight in shining armor of something like that, so I thought this could help you look the part" said Asuna blushing in embarrassment

Akio then puts on the cape and poses

"Do I look the part of a charming prince ready to save the princess?" said Akio

"Definitely" said Asuna who was clapping

A message then appears in front of Akio

"Looks like the party is starting soon" said Akio

"Well let's get ready" said Asuna

"You need to get ready. I'm already going to be the most fashionable person there" said Akio throwing his cape over his shoulders

Asuna just laughs and shakes her head

 _Later when waking to the party_

The two heroes are walking to the party with blushes on their faces after what transpired. Early when Asuna revealed what she was wearing Akio stared at her with his jaw somewhere on the ground and without thinking said "You have to be the most beautiful person I've ever met." The duo then had an awkward silence as they walked to the party

'I can't believe I said that!' thought Haru

'I can't believe he said that!' thought Asuna

They both reached the place and knocked on the door

"Haru!" "Asuna!" screamed the people who answered the door

'Man, everyone is here!' thought Haru in shock when he looked at the party

"Come on in leader!" said one player as they pulled him and Asuna inside

"Alright everyone! On the count of three! One! Two! Three!" said the player from earlier standing on top of a table

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" screamed everyone in the room

"Merry Christmas everyone!" said Haru smiling

"We hope you all have a great time!" finished Asuna

The party then begun with laughs and smiles all-round. Several people were talking with a popular topic being "Is Haru wearing a cape?" and the such. When Haru was taking with someone, two players snuck behind him and started pushing towards the center of the room

"Hey!" said Haru

"What are you doing!" said Asuna as she was being pushed also

The duo are then pushed into each and blush at the sudden contact. They then look around at the smiling faces who are pointing up. They both look up and see a Mistletoe, they both blush brightly and look towards the crowd who are making kissing faces

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" chanted the crowd

Asuna and Haru then look towards each other still blushing and both inch forward, ending when their lips meet

End of Chapter 7

They finally kissed! I hope you enjoyed the chapter I really enjoyed making this one. In fact I really enjoy making these in between chapters since there all original. So I hope your happy Akio and Asuna are now officially a couple! And I hope you guys also liked the cape, I really wanted to make him seem like royalty. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave any feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

**"The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex USA and whoever else owns SAO

Here's chapter 8! I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner, I had it about half done. But never got around to finishing it till now. So I hope you enjoy!

 _Chapter 8_

 _On Floor 47, the floor of flowers. Two players suddenly teleport into the main town of the area, Floria_

"Wow! This place is like a dream!" screamed a young girl with pigtails

"I know. The whole floor is covered in flowers. That's why they call it the Flower Garden" said Kirito dressed in his normal black attire

It's then that the little girl with pigtails notices the main residents of Floria

"Uh, couples..." said softly the girl with a blush

She then hears a chuckle and starts to blush more, thinking Kirito heard her. But when she looks up she sees him looking at two players looking at the flowers. One had snow white hair and a pair of ice blue eyes, he was dressed in simple casual clothes that was colored white and grey. The other had auburn hair and auburn eyes and was also dressed in casual clothing that was colored white and red

"So they actually did become a couple… about time" said Kirito softly

"Who are they?" asked the girl with pigtails

"A prince and his princess" said Kirito with a smirk

The girl gave him a confused look

"Come on, I'll introduce you" said Kirito

The pair then walk over to the other two players, who are now laughing

"It almost went up my nose!" said the girl giggling when a ladybug almost flew up her nose

The other was still laughing, but stopped when he was tapped on the shoulder

"Huh? Oh hey Kirito" said the boy casually

"Hello Kirito" said the girl also casually

They both realize who they were speaking too

"Wait! Kirito!" "What are you doing here!?" screamed Asuna and Haru

The boy then notices the girl with pigtails and moves to Kirito whispering in his ear

"A little young don't ya think?" said the white haired boy

"Hm? Oh, no we're not here on a date just a quest" said Kirito

"A quest… on the floor known for its flowers… where couples go on dates" said the boy with a deadpanned expression

"I'm being serious! We're looking for the Pneuma Flower" said Kirito trying to defend himself

"Pneuma Flower? You have a pet I don't know about?" asked the boy with a confused look

The girl with pigtails gets noticeably sad, the boy notices and tries to fix his mistake

"Hello I'm Haru and this is my girlfriend, Asuna" said Haru with a smile while kneeling down to the girl's height

"Hi! I'm Silica!" said Silica cheerfully

"So you two really did get together?" inquired Kirito

"You would have known if you bothered to show up to the Christmas party" said Haru with a friendly glare

"Something came up" said Kirito sadly remembering Sachi's message

Asuna notices this and tries to clear the air

"Well, it's not how I imagined my first kiss would be" said Asuna playfully

"Was it that bad?" said Haru with embarrassed expression

"No, the kiss was perfect. It was the circumstances that could have been better" said Asuna smiling

They both stare at each other for a while then stop when Kirito coughs

"Need any help with the quest?" asked Haru

"What about your date?" said Kirito

"We're just about finished" answered Asuna honestly

"I don't see the problem, do you Silica?" said Kirito

"Not at all! The more the merrier!" said Silica

Haru and Asuna then equip their equipment. Haru wore clothing with sliver coloring except for his pants which was colored white, he had on over his clothing light armor that was colored white and the whole outfit was trimmed with gold except for his white cape which he wears proudly. He also had on white fingerless gloves and boots that were colored sliver with white and gold edges. He had at his side a golden saber (basically Griffith's saber from the golden age arc movies) which he acquired from getting the final attack on a floor boss (Asuna is wearing the same outfit from episode 5 just without the Knights of The Blood Oath symbols on it and has the same rapier)

"Wow!" said Silica looking at Haru and Asuna

"Ready to get going?" asked Kirito

"You bet!" said Silica

Later the small group of players were walking down a path when Kirito stops suddenly and pulls out an object

"What's that for?" asked Silica

"If anything bad happens while we're in here, I'm gonna tell you to warp out, okay? "When I do, use this crystal. You can jump to any town with it" said Kirito handing the crystal to Silica

"But..." said Silica

"No "buts," use it" said Kirito sternly

"I understand" said Silica as she puts away the crystal

"What's with the crystal? We're not expecting that much resistance are we?" inquired Haru hands at his hips

"No, but just in case. She's a lower level then us" answered Kirito

"Makes sense, she'd be in more danger then us" said Asuna

The group then continued down the path and then Silica speaks up

"Um, Kirito..." said Silica but is interrupted

Silica is grabbed by a giant killer plant creature and begins to scream wildly

"Calm down! That thing's not that strong" said Kirito

"Oh, Kirito, save me! But don't look! Save me! But don't look!" said Silica

"That'll be... difficult" said Kirito covering his eyes but peeking through them

Meanwhile Asuna is covering Haru's eyes

"What's the problem? I would only look up your skirt" said Haru honestly

This causes Asuna to blush and punched Haru in the stomach

"Oof!" screamed Haru as grabs his stomach and falls to the ground

"Darn you! Put me down... now!" said Silica as she cuts off one of the stems grabbing her

Silica then finishes off the deadly plant

"Did you see anything?" asked Silica with a faint blush

"Not really" said Kirito covering his eyes

They then walk to Asuna and Haru

"Don't be such a baby. It doesn't hurt" said Asuna

"You don't know the strength behind your punches" said Haru holding his stomach

"What happened to you guys?" asked Kirito

"Someone made a dirty comment" said Asuna with a huff

"But it was the truth..." groaned Haru

They then start walking down the path once more

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but... what's your sister like?" asked Silica

"Why do you wanna know?" said Kirito

"Well, you said I looked like her. I know it's not polite to ask about your real life, but... what's she like?" asked Silica again

"You have a sister?" inquired Haru

"Yeah, do you?" asked Kirito

"No, I'm an only child" answered Haru

"What about you, Asuna?" asked Kirito

"I have an older brother" answered Asuna

"Hm, well to answer your question Silica. I call her my little sister, but she's really my cousin" said Kirito

"Huh?" "Huh?" "Huh?" said Haru, Asuna, and Silica

"We were raised like brother and sister since we were babies, so I doubt she even knows. But I know. And I guess that's the reason I avoided her. Our grandfather is really strict. When I was eight, he made us take classes at a local Kendo Dojo. But after a couple years, I stopped going. Grandpa beat the hell out of me for that" said Kirito

"That's awful" said Silica while Haru and Asuna nodded in agreement

"Anyway, then my sister stood up for me and told him to stop. She said she'd train hard for both of us. And she did. She trained hard. She even made it to the nationals" said Kirito with a smile

"She did? How awesome!" said Silica with Asuna and Haru nodding in agreement

"Yeah… I've always felt guilty for putting her through that. I wouldn't doubt it if she hates me. God knows she could've been doing something else. Maybe that's why I wanted to help you. In a weird way, it makes me feel like I'm paying her back. There it is" said Kirito sadly

"If you don't mind me saying, you're wrong I don't think she hates you at all. She wouldn't work that hard for you if she didn't like you. Promise. And I bet she even loves Kendo" said Silica happily

"There you go again, making me feel better. Maybe you're right. Man, I hope so" said Kirito with a smile

"What's your sister's name? I won the nationals so I'm sure I fought her at some point" said Haru curious

"Suguha" said Kirito

This causes to Haru to stop in his tracks causing everyone to look back at him

"Suguha Kirigaya?" asked Haru

This causes Kirito to widen his eyes in shock

"Yeah, you know her?" said Kirito still in shock

"Of course I know Sugu… wait you think Silica looks like Sugu? They look nothing alike!" said Haru

"You don't see it?" asked Kirito

"No I don't. Have you seen your sister?" answered Haru

"More often then you" said Kirito

"I doubt it, we have Kendo practice every day, we even have lunch sometimes" said Haru with a victory smile

This causes Asuna to cringe a bit

"Wait your Akio?" asked Kirito with realization

"Your sister talks about me?" asked Haru confused

"Yeah, she doesn't shut up about how amazing you are. I think she has a crush on you, given how much she talks about you" answered Kirito with Asuna staring wide eyed

"Sugu? No way! We're just friends" said Haru waving his hands with dismiss

"Alright, if you say so" said Kirito not entirely convinced

After some more walking Silica asks

"Is that reviving flower around here?" asked Silica

"Yeah, over there!" said Kirito pointing at a flower in the distance

They all then walk over there with Silica in front of them

"Go ahead. Pick it up" said Kirito

"You sure it'll bring Pina back to life?" asked Silica

"Uh-huh" said Kirito

"I'm so glad" said Silica picking up the flower

"There is a bunch of strong monsters lurking around here. Let's revive it when we get back to town. I'm sure Pina would want it that way" said Kirito

"Okay!" said Silica

 _Later on the path back to Floria_

The group is walking down the path, when Kirito stops all of sudden. This causes everyone to give him a curious look but not Haru who also senses it, Kirito then puts a hand on Silica's shoulder

"Is something wrong?" asked Silica

"Whoever's hiding out there, come out now!" said Kirito

A woman dressed in black and red appears

"Rosalia?" said Silica but is ignored

"If you saw through my hiding skill so easy, your detection skill must be really high, swordsman. Ooh, it looks like you were successful getting your hands on the Pneuma Flower. Congratulations. Now, hand it over before you get hurt" said Rosalia with venom in her voice

"What are you talking about?" asked Silica worried

"No one's handing anything over, Rosalia. Not to you, or the orange guild. Or should I say Titan's Hand? You're their leader, right?" said Kirito with glaring eyes

"Nice..." said Rosalia impressed

"But Rosalia's cursor is green" asked Silica confused

"It's an easy trick. The green members find their victims, then they lure them straight to the orange players for the ambush. That was one of your pals last night eavesdropping on us, wasn't it?" said Kirito

"Then, the reason you were in that party with me and the others was to..." said Silica with realization

"How perceptive. I was observing their strength, watching them earn all that beautiful money. You were who I was excited about and I was so sad when you left the party. But then you told me you were getting a rare item. What I want to know is, if you knew about us, why did you bring her here? Are you dumb? Or does she have you wrapped around her finger?" asked Rosalia

"Nope. You're wrong both times. See, I've been looking all over for you, Rosalia" said Kirito with a smirk

"What are you talking about?" said Rosalia

"Remember ten days ago, you attacked a guild called the Silver Flags? The leader survived, four didn't" said Kirito

"Oh, the losers with no money..." said Rosalia remembering them

"Their leader went back and forth, from the warp-point to the front lines, morning till night. And with tears in his eyes, he begged everyone he met to avenge his dead friends. But he didn't want you killed. No, he wanted you to go to prison. Do you have any idea how he felt?" said Kirito glaring at Rosalia

"Can't say I do. Only idiots take this seriously. So, what if we kill someone here? There's no proof, dying here means you're dead IRL _(In Real Life)_ _._ Anyway, it's time you started worrying about yourselves" said Rosalia and snapped her fingers

At this several players with orange cursors show up. Haru snorts at this, causing Rosalia to glare

"And who are you supposed to be?" said Rosalia

"A spectator. I expect a good show, Kirito" said Haru with a wink

"Kirito, there's too many of them. We should get out of here" pled Silica

"No, it's okay. You'll be safe if you stay here with Haru and Asuna. Keep the crystal handy just in case" said Kirito

"'Kay... but... Kirito!" said Silica when Kirito started walking

"Kirito?" said one of the orange players

"Dressed in black... One-handed... No-shield... Holy crap! It's the Black Swordsman! Rosalia, that guy...! He's the beater who plays solo on the front lines! He's with the Assault Team! Same with the two players with him!" said another orange player

"No way, they are?" said Silica softly looking at Kirito then back to Haru and Asuna

"Why would people from the Assault Team be all the way down here? Go on! Take him out! And take everything they own!" said Rosalia

They all charge their weapons and charge Kirito

"Die!" screamed an orange player

They all then attack Kirito who just stands there

"We've got to save him! He won't last!" pled Silica griping Haru's cape

"Nah, he's fine. Look" said Haru pointing at Kirito's HP gauge

"What's going on?" asked Silica and Rosalia on the other hand looks furious

"What the hell, you idiots?! Kill him already!" screamed Rosalia

"Four hundred in ten seconds, give or take. That's about the total damage the seven of you can inflict on me. I'm level 78. I've got 14,500 HP. My battle-healing skill auto-regenerates six hundred points every ten seconds. We could stand here all day, and you wouldn't get anywhere" said Kirito

"That's not possible!" said an orange player

"Wanna bet? If your numbers are high enough, you're basically invincible. MMOs that use leveling systems are unfair that way" said Kirito

Kirito then pulls out a giant crystal

"My client spent his entire fortune on this warp crystal, and he'll get his money's worth. It's been set to the coordinates of the prison. And I'm sending all of you bastards there!" said Kirito

"Well, I'm green, and if you hurt me, you'll go orange and...!" said Rosalia scared

Then in a blink of an eye, Kirito is resting his sword against Rosalia's neck

"I'm a solo player, got it? I don't care if I have to play as orange for a couple of days" said Kirito

Rosalia then drops her weapon and Kirito sends all of the orange players including Rosalia to prison

"Never a dull moment with you huh, Kirito?" said Haru as he playfully punches Kirito in the shoulder

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys" said Kirito with an apologetic look

Haru and Asuna then both wave him off

"Don't worry about it. We're glad you got them" said Asuna

Haru then gives Kirito a fist bump, while Asuna is talking with Silica

"You ever wanna talk? Just let me know" said Asuna with a smile

"You bet" said Silica with a smile

Haru and Asuna then wave goodbye and leave

 _Later in town, in the inn_

"I'm really sorry, Silica. This whole time, I was using you as bait to catch 'em. I thought you'd be scared if I told you the truth about me" said Kirito honestly

"I can never be scared of you... 'cause you're a good person. Um, do you really have to go?" asked Silica

"Yeah... I've been away from the front lines for five days. I need to get back or else Haru-San will spam message me, asking me to come back" said Kirito with a chuckle

"I-I think it's cool you're with the Assault Team and have such great friends. I could try for a hundred years and never make it. Um, I..." said Silica but is interrupted

"You know, levels are just numbers. And a person's strength in this world is just an illusion. Sure it's cool and all, but there are more important things than that. We should meet up in the real world. That would be cool 'cause I like having you as a friend and I'm sure Haru and Asuna do too" said Kirito with a smile

"Okay, we will. I promise" said Silica with a soft smile

"Well, ready to revive Pina?" said Kirito

"Yeah!" said Silica

Silica then pulls out the flower and Pina's feather

'Pina, when you get back, I'll have lots of stuff to tell you about. About the amazing adventure I had. And about this one day when I got to have two big brothers and a big sister' thought Silica to Pina

End of Chapter 8

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Alright so I was wondering when Haru and Asuna should get married, I was thinking making that the next chapter. So what do you think? Yes? No? Seriously why are you asking me!? Please let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

**"The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex USA and whoever else owns SAO

Super sorry! This has to be longest I've gone without posting a chapter! I was sort of having a problem thinking on how this chapter should go. And I'm sort of happy how it came out. Anway I'd like to say something, back in the first chapter I said Akio and Asuna met at a party. Well I didn't say what their ages are so I am now, they were both 8. So they have been best friends for over 7 years. So enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9

Currently on Floor 47, two players are walking back to town from there adventure with two other players

"What should we do now?" asked Asuna

"Want to resume our date? I didn't get ask you something" said Haru

"What did you want to ask me?" said Asuna

"You'll see" said Haru

Asuna just signs

"Well where to?" asked Asuna

"Follow me" said Haru

The two then start walking and start talking

"Hey Asuna" asked Haru

"Hm?" said Asuna

"Remember when we first met" said Haru

"You mean when you made my mom hate your guts" said Asuna with a humorous smile

"Nah… she loves me now… I think" said Haru

"Yeah, I remember…" said Asuna

'It was the day I fell in love with you' thought Asuna

 _7 years ago at Yuuki Manson during a party_

A family is currently in the middle of a room with various people attending. The mother was beautiful and had long snow white hair along with a pair of ice blue eyes, The father was a handsome man with short black hair and a very calm attitude, and finally the boy who had snow white hair and ice blue eyes and a face to that resembled that of the father. The mother was currently fixing the tie on a young boy

"Alright your dad and I are gonna be talking with some hopefully future business partners, but as soon as we're done we'll enjoy ourselves" said the mother

"Ok!" said the young boy with happily

"Haha, alright come on, Akio" said the father

"Okay!" said the boy happily

"Alright let's go!" said the mother also happily

The family then begins walking through the party

"Alright, where could they be?" said the father

"Who are we looking for?" asked Akio

"The Yuuki family" said the father

"Is that them?" asked the wife pointing at a family

"Yes, that's them. Alright let's go" said the father

They then walk over to the family, who spots them

"Ah, you must be Mr. Oshiro!" said a man with brown hair

"Yes, I'm Chikao and this is my wife Aimi and my son Akio" said Chikao

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shouzou and this is my wife Kyouko" said the Shouzou

"Nice to meet you!" said Akio before his parents could say anything as he goes to shake their hands

They all smile at this, except for Kyouko

"Nice to meet you" said Kyouko without emotion as she shakes his hand

"Nice to meet you as well! Want to meet my children?" said Shouzou happily as he shakes Akio's hand

"Sure!" said Akio

"Asuna! Kouichirou! Come here please!" said Shouzou

Two people then appear, one a little girl with auburn hair and eyes about the same age as Akio. And the other was a young man with brown hair and face resembling his father

"Go on, introduce yourselves" said Kyouko coldly

"I'm Kouichirou, nice to meet you" said Kouichirou calmly

"I'm Asuna, nice to meet you" said Asuna calmly

"That sounded rehearsed..." said Akio

"Akio!" "Akio!" said his parents in sync

"Sorry! I'm Akio, nice to meet you!" said Akio happily

"Asuna, why don't you show Akio around?" said Shouzou

"Sure" said Asuna

"Akio be polite and don't get in too much trouble" said Aimi

"You bet!" said Akio with a thumbs up

The two then begin walking around with Asuna staring at Akio's unusual hair color

"Your hair's white" stated Asuna

"It is? I thought it was green" said Akio with humor in his voice

"Haha, real funny. I mean, I haven't met anyone with white hair before" said Asuna

"It's genetic. It runs in my mom's family" said Akio

"Oh ok, so what do you want to do? I doubt you want a tour" asked Asuna

"What if I do?" said Akio

Asuna just rolled her eyes at this

"Wanna play a game?" said Akio

"Like what?" said Asuna who is suddenly tapped on the shoulder

"You're it!" yelled Akio as he is runs away

"That's not fair!" screamed Asuna as she chases after him

 _Later with Chikao and Shouzou_

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Chikao" said Shouzou

"The pleasure was all mine, Shouzou. I look forward to doing business with you in the future" said Chikao

"As do I… say do you see Akio or Asuna anywhere?" asked Shouzou

"AH!" screamed someone in the distance

Chikao then turns to Shouzou, Aimi, and Kyouko

"We should go see what that's about" said Chikao to everyone

They then walk to the screams and find out there coming from the cook

"Sir! Miss Asuna and some boy are destroying the kitchen!" said the cook covered with food to Shouzou

Both Chikao and Aimi sigh. They walk in the kitchen and see Asuna shoving a fish into Akio's mouth

 _Earlier with Akio and Asuna_

"You're it!" said Asuna who caught up to Akio

"Fine you win" said Akio throwing up his arms in surrender

"What do you want to play now?" asked Asuna

"Um…" said Akio with a finger on his chin and a thinking face

"I know! Where's the kitchen?" said Akio

"The kitchen? It's over there, what are you planning?" said Asuna

"You'll see" said Akio

They then walk to the kitchen and see the cook

"Miss? What are doing here and who's that?" said the cook

Before Asuna could respond Akio says

"A charming young man looking for weapons" said Akio with a sinister smirk

"Weapons? What are you…" said the cook but is interrupted when a cupcake hits his face

"Come on Asuna! He's a monster we got to destroy!" said Akio as he grabs more food to throw

"Let's do it!" said Asuna as she starts grabbing food

"Wait…" says the cook but is cut off once more when another cupcake hits his face

"Take that!" shouted Akio

Asuna and Akio then start throwing food at the cook

"AH!" screamed the cook as he runs away

"We got him… we…" says Asuna as she turns to Akio who was holding a piece of food to throw at Asuna

"HAHA! Foolish girl… I'm the true monster not that fool!" said Akio laughing like a cheesy villain

"How could you! I'm going to take you down monster!" shouted Asuna

"You are going to regret ever opposing me Haha!" said Akio

The two then go at it, throwing foods of all kinds at each other

"Surrender! Or I'll destroy with you with my vegetables of doom!" shouted Akio to Asuna

"Never!" said Asuna

Akio then throws a fish at Asuna

"Ah! Oh you're so eating that fish!" said Asuna as she grabs the fish and charges Akio

"Huh?" said Akio before he was tackled

 _Present_

"Asuna!" shouted Kyouko

"Akio!" shouted Aimi

The two then stopped what they were doing and look towards them

"How could you do something so stupid!" shouted Kyoko at Asuna

"Your father told you to show Akio around! Not destroy the kitchen!" shouted Kyoko

Asuna looked like she was about to cry so Akio said

"It wasn't her idea, Mrs. Yuuki. It was mine. So please don't blame Asuna" said Akio

Asuna then looks at Akio surprised

"Why you…" said Kyoko

"Now Now… I'm sure they didn't mean to make such a mess. They just wanted to have some fun is all" said Shouzou calming his wife

She then walks away with Shouzou in tow

"Sorry about this. I'll talk with you more later" said Shouzou

"Of course" said Chikao in understanding

"Now Akio, what do you have to say for yourself?" said Chikao with his hands on his hips

"It was fun?" said Akio

Chikao then gives him a stern look and a raised eyebrow

"I'm sorry… it won't happen again" said Akio

"Okay, let's cheer things up and go back to the party! You! My beautiful baby boy owe me a dance" said Aimi while pointing at Akio causing him to blush and Asuna to giggle

Later when everyone is back at the party and are talking with each other. Akio and Asuna are sitting on chairs a little away from the party (After Akio danced with his mother of course)

"Sorry that I got you in trouble" said Akio with a sad tone

"Its fine. Why did you take the blame?" said Asuna with a smile

"Because it was my fault and I didn't want to see you cry. Besides, you're too pretty to be crying" said Akio

Asuna blushes and looks away

"Hehe… I made you blush" said Akio while chuckling

"Why you!" said Asuna as she starts hitting Akio

"Ah! Okay! I'm sorry!" said Akio trying to push Asuna off

"Hm!" said Asuna as she turns around and crosses her arms

"Hey Asuna… wanna hang out again sometime? I had a lot of fun hanging out with you" said Akio

"Sure" said Asuna with a small smile

Akio then gives Asuna a toothy grin and Asuna looks at him with a blush still present

 _Back in the present, on Floor 47_

"Good memories, huh?" said Haru

"Yeah, the best. Are we there yet?" asked Asuna

"Almost" said Haru

The two players then find a cliff overlooking a large field of flowers

"It's beautiful!" said Asuna

"Yep, absolutely stunning" said Haru looking at Asuna

"So are you going to tell me now?" asked Asuna

"After this" said Haru as he pulls out a picnic basket and a blanket

This causes Asuna to get a terrified look

"Did… did you make that?" said Asuna pointing at the basket

"Come on! My cooking isn't that bad... is it?" said Haru

"It is" said Asuna nodding

"This is what I get for trying to be romantic huh? Sit down, I'm sure my cooking isn't as bad as you think it is" said Haru

They both sit down on a blanket and start eating

"It actually isn't that bad, but I'll have to teach more" said Asuna taking a bite out of Haru's sandwich

"Told you, and sure" said Haru with food in his food

"How long have you begin practicing your cooking skill?" said Asuna

"About a month now" said Haru

"You've been planning this for a month?" asked Asuna

"Yep!" said Haru with a victorious smirk and pumping his chest out

After they were done Haru pulls out a book

"Now I shall recite romantic poems!" shouted Haru

"Wait what?" said Asuna with a deadpanned expression

"You heard me" said Haru who then clears his mouth by coughing

"I am your knight in shining armor, I am your friend in times of clamor, I am your lover and near you I will always hover" said Haru completely focused

Asuna is holding back her laughter by covering her mouth

"Your beauty will never fade as long as my love is not dead, your glamor will not dim because it comes from within" said Haru as he approaches and winks at Asuna who playfully pushes him away

"Every mile I walk, every word I talk, every breath I take, it is only to make you smile and laugh without a break" said Haru

Asuna then starts laughing and getting a little teary-eyed at his loving jester

"My last poem is a simple one but an important one, so listen to this" said Haru

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, I hope, you'll say "I do" said Haru

A message then appears in front of Asuna

 **Haru wants to marry you. Accept? Yes/No**

Asuna then gasps and looks at Haru who is smiling. She then gets teary-eyed and says

"I do!" said Asuna who presses yes

Two rings then appear and they both put a ring on each other

"Best surprise ever" said Asuna while looking at her ring

"I wanted to marry you sooner, but I wanted to make it special..." said Haru rubbing his neck but Asuna just presses her fingers against his mouth

"It was special" said Asuna who moves forward and kisses Haru

"I love you Akio" said Asuna

"I love you Asuna" said Akio

End of Chapter 9

I hope you enjoyed! Also sorry if the last part was super cheesy (I like cheesy though), BTW I pulled the poems off of Google so I don't own any of them. So our two heroes are now married, in-game of course. What do you all think? Yeah! No! I don't know! Let me know! I always love hearing your feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Prince of Sword Art Online**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex _USA and whoever else owns SAO_

 _Hey guys, sorry I took forever on this chapter! I had trouble thinking on how I was going to start it so sorry. Also I'm a bit confused on what you mean by an opening for my story, Devin Sands. Anyway enjoy the chapter I took forever on!_

Chapter 10

On the 59th floor of Aincrad in the main town of Danac, a player dressed in black was sleeping under a tree enjoying the weather. Till he is interrupted.

"Hey." said the disturber who was dressed in white

Kirito opens his eyes and sees Haru looking down on him with a toothy grin.

"What's up, Haru?" said Kirito closing his eyes once more

"Nothing much… just wondering why you aren't helping with clearing the dungeon." said Haru with a smile of kindness still plastered on his face his eyes however told a different story

"Bet you didn't know this is Aincrad's nicest season. Today's weather is at its optimal setting." said Kirito

"Seriously?" said Haru in disbelief

"Yep, it'd be a waste to go to work on a day like this." said Kirito

"Nobody ever wants to go to work and besides that's a poor excuse." said Haru while crossing his arms

"What's your problem?" said Kirito confused at his friend's odd behavior

Haru slumps his shoulders and sits down next to Kirito.

"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." said Haru with a sign

"Penny for your thoughts?" said Kirito

"There's an anniversary I'm not looking forward to coming soon." said Haru with a sad expression

Kirito then picks himself up to look at his friend.

"What?" said Kirito confused

Haru just shakes his head and plants a rather forced smile on his face.

"Sorry, got to have some mystery around me." said Haru with a wink

Kirito just gives him a sad smile obliviously sensing he doesn't want to talk about it.

"What brings you here to Danac?" said Kirito changing the conversation

"On a date with Asuna or was rather." said Haru

"Weren't you just nagging me about clearing the dungeon?" said Kirito with raised eyebrows

"I'm the leader so it's different." said Haru with a humorous smile

Kirito just scoffs and lays back down.

"So why aren't you with Asuna?" asked Kirito

"I may have done something that angered Asuna." said Haru scratching his cheek nervously

"What?" said Kirito his interest recaptured

"A couple of girl players saw me and started asking me questions and stuff. Like favorite color, it's white by the way and what's my favorite hobby, Kendo for your information." said Haru

"So Asuna got jealous?" said Kirito

"Yeah, she scared off the girls too. I swear she's marked me as her property or something. I wasn't hitting on the girls or anything, I even told her she's the only girl for me. Didn't believe though and so I was banished from the inn." said Haru

"Serves you right." said Kirito with a smirk

"What for? I wasn't going to do anything indecent with them, I'm a virgin for crying out loud! I mean seriously I was only being friendly…" said Haru followed by him mumbling something about cheesy poems

Haru then slumped to the floor putting his hands behind his head.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kirito

"Enjoy the weather." said Haru as he closed his eyes

 _A few hours later on Floor 59_

Kirito awoke and looked to his left and saw that Haru was in the same position as before.

'Actually laid back and relaxed huh, guess I'll stay watch. Sleep PKing is becoming more and more common.' said Kirito in his head before turning his head to a group of players walking by

"Oh damn, would you look at that?! Taking a nap in the middle of a day." "Some people sure got it easy." "Couple of lazy losers, man." said a group of players as they passed by

Kirito frowned at this and goes back to standing guard. A few hours later Kirito decides to wake Haru up.

"Hey Haru." said Kirito as he nudges Haru to wake

"Wake up." said Kirito as he begun slapping Haru

Haru just slaps the hand away and turns over. Kirito frowns and then smiles as an idea comes to his head.

"Asuna's here." whispered Kirito

This causes Haru to wake up and get in a defensive stance immediately, all the while Kirito is on the ground laughing.

"Man, some friend you are. Scaring your good friend and not to mention your **boss**." said Haru with his hands on his hips

"Sorry sir, there was an emergency." said Kirito as he saluted mockingly

"Which is?" asked Haru eye slightly twitching

"You're drooling." said Kirito as points towards Haru's face

This causes Haru to glow red from embarrassment as he rubs the drool off of his face.

"Thanks." said Haru still embarrassed from before

"For telling you about your drool? Sure, my pleasure." said Kirito

"Not that! For standing guard while I slept, could've been killed from a sleep PK." said Haru

"Yeah, I know. I was just messing with ya." said Kirito

"As payment I shall offer you a meal of your choosing." said Haru

"Sure, I know a place." said Kirito as he and Haru start waking

"Hope you aren't expecting anything, I'm a married man you know." said Haru with amusement

"Ha-Ha." said Kirito mockingly

Later Kirito and Haru are at the restaurant of Kirito's choosing and are waiting for their meals.

"That's Haru, the leader of the Assault team!" said a player

"It's the Prince! What is he doing with a shady guy like that." said another

"He's so handsome!" said a girl player

"And married." said another girl player

"WHAT!" screamed the girl player

Kirito just signs and Haru leans back in his chair.

"Aren't you popular…" mumbled Kirito

"What's that shady guy?" said Haru with raised eyebrows and a humorous smirk on his face

Kirito is about to say a comeback when they hear a scream which causes both Haru and Kirito to stand immediately.

"Let's go!" said Haru and Kirito nods in response

They both run outside to the town plaza and see a man hanging from a balcony with a spear in his chest.

"Hurry! Pull it out!" screamed Kirito

"I'll cut him down! Be ready to catch him!" said Haru as he opens the door to the bell tower

Kirito then starts running towards the player who is trying to pull out the spear with minimal success. He then screams and goes limp as his body bursts into nothingness.

"Damn it!" shouted Kirito

"No one's up here!" shouted Haru before an idea pops in his head

"A duel!" shouted Haru and Kirito understood

"Everyone, look for the player with a winner icon!" shouted Kirito to the crowd

Kirito looks around and doesn't see anybody he then decides to join up with Haru in the bell tower.

"So, any idea how this could've happened?" asked Kirito leaning against the door

"That's obvious. There was a duel, and the other guy impaled the victim with that spear. Then, he threw that noose around his neck and push him out the window. Do you disagree?" said Haru

"No, but… I couldn't see the winner icon on anyone." said Kirito looking at the spear

"It had to be a duel, it's a safe zone and a player died. A duel is the only thing it could've been. There's no way the game would allow PKing in a safe zone otherwise! Either way, this can't go under looked." said Haru

"I know and I agree." said Kirito

"Guess we won't be going back to the front lines anytime soon, I'm sure Asuna can manage it while we're gone. Time for us team up again and investigate this. Until we catch who's responsible, there won't be any time for naps, got it?" said Haru holding out his hand

"Okay, but you were the one who was napping." said Kirito with a smile as he shakes Haru's hand

That last comment resulted with Haru twisting Kirito's hand.

"OW!" screamed Kirito

Both players leave the bell tower to question the crowd.

"Listen up! Did anyone see what happened before that player died? If someone did, please speak up!" said Kirito rubbing his wrist

A female player with long purple hair walks up to them.

"That must have been your friend, I'm sorry that happened to him I know how it feels to lose someone you care about, but could you tells us what happened. Can you tell us your name?" asked Haru kindly

"Sure. My name's Yolko." said Yolko in quiet voice still freighted from today's events

"Was that you? I mean the one who screamed?" asked Kirito

"Uh-huh. I-I knew him. His name was Kains, and the two of us used to belong to the same guild, we came here together today. We were going to have dinner somewhere in town, but we got separated in the plaza. I looked around for him, then I saw him hanging from that balcony and… said Yolko as she bursts into tears, Haru then walks over and starts rubbing her back

"Was there anyone else up there?" said Haru in a soft tone

"For a second there… I'm not sure… but I think I did see someone standing behind Kains." said Yolko

"Had you seen this person before?" asked Haru still a soft tone

"No." said Yolko softly and shaking her head

"Um, I know this is hard for you but… think back and try to remember. Could there be someone, anyone, with the reason to kill him?" said Kirito

Yolko's eyes widen and then close.

"No." said Yolko softly and shaking her head

 _Later…_

"Thank you for walking me back. Sorry if it's out of your way." said Yolko

"Don't worry about it, but we'd like to talk to you again tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it that is." said Haru

"Okay." said Yolko who then bows to them and closes the door to her room

Haru and Kirito then walk away.

"So, what should we do?" asked Kirito

"We follow the only solid clue we have. If we can find out where that spear came from, it might lead us straight to the killer." said Haru as he examines the spear

"We'll need find someone with an appraisal skill. Any ideas?" said Kirito

"Hmm… Asuna and I have a friend who does. She's a weapon's merchant, but she's been pretty busy these days, so I don't think she'll have time to help us." said Haru thinking about the pink-haired smith

"No worries. I happen to know an item merchant who might be able to help us out." said Kirito

"Wait do you mean… will he charge us? He's just as bad as Argo sometimes…" asked Haru

"I doubt it." said Kirito

Kirito and Haru are on Floor 50 with Kirito in the lead. They both arrive at a building in an alley.

"Thanks, my man! Come back anytime!" shouted the player from inside the building

"Yeah, whatever…" mumbled the player leaving the building

Haru and Kirito then enter the building.

"Looks like you're still running all the suckers down here with those hard deals of yours." said Kirito

"Just as bad as Argo …" said Haru more to himself then anyone

"No way. Kirito and Haru!" said the player that's showed himself to be a giant man with dark skin

Kirito and the man then fist bump.

"Buy cheap and sell cheap. That's my motto, I'm a business man, you know that." said the man

"That "selling cheap" part's a lie though, Agil." said Kirito

"One-hundred percent." said Haru with a smirk

"Don't go slandering my good name you two. Speaking of which, what are you two doing together? Your solo, Kirito." said Agil

"He decided it's been too hard for him and wanted my expert help." said Haru pointing at himself

Agil laughs at this and Kirito just shakes his head.

"We're hoping you check this weapon out." said Kirito pulling out the spear

"What for?" said Agil taking the weapon and looking at it

"It's a murder weapon." said Haru calmly

Agil then drops the weapon.

"What!" said Agil shocked

"We'll explain everything upstairs." said Kirito

The trio then goes upstairs and they all take a seat.

"His HP dropped to zero in a safe zone? You sure it wasn't a duel?" asked Agil

"Well, no one saw a winner icon." answered Kirito

"It wasn't a sleep PK. He was walking with this girl named Yolko before it happened." said Haru

"Besides, his death was too elaborate to be some random duel. The PKer who did this had it planned out. We're pretty sure of that and then, there's this." said Kirito as pulls out the spear again

Agil then picks up the weapon and uses his appraisal skill.

"Hmm… A player made this." said Agil

"Really?" said Kirito

"Can you tell us who made it?" said Haru

"Grimlock, never heard of that name before. It's not a high level blacksmith item, that's for damn sure. As far as I can tell, there's nothing special about it." said Agil

"That's something to go on, yeah?" said Haru to Kirito

"Mmhmm… Is there an item name listed?" said Kirito

"You'll love it. Guilty Thorn, there's a name for you. It kind of fits though, don't you think?" said Agil

"Seriously? Guilty Thorn?" said Kirito as looks at the spear

"Well here goes nothing." said Kirito as he is about to stab his hand but is stopped when a white gloved hand grabs his wrist

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Haru

"What's the matter?" said Kirito

"What's the matter!? You were about to stab yourself! That thing has already killed one person and I'd prefer it doesn't kill another." said Haru as he takes the spear from Kirito

"I know, but we need to find out what the thing's capable of, don't we?" said Kirito

"There are other ways! Agil, can you please hold on to this for us?" said Haru

"Oh, yeah… said Agil as the spear is dropped into his hands

 _The next day back on Floor 59…_

Three players were seated in an empty restaurant.

"Yolko, we were wondering if you've ever heard the name Grimlock?" asked Haru

Yolko's eyes widen in shock.

"Yes, I have. Until a few month ago, he was in a guild with me and Kains." said Yolko

"Listen, we took this spear that impaled Kains to an appraiser. We had him go over it pretty carefully, and we found out Grimlock made it. Can you… think of any reason why he did?" asked Kirito

"Yes, I can… I should have told you everything yesterday. It's just… I couldn't… It's something I've been trying very hard to forget. But now, I have no choice. I should tell you about how my guild... was destroyed. When we formed it, Golden Apple was the name we chose and six months ago, we killed a rare monster. It dropped a powerful ring that raised player's agility by twenty, some of us wanted to keep it for the guild. Others wanted to sell it and split the earnings. We couldn't agree and in the end, we put it to a vote. It was five-to-three in favor of selling it. Our leader, Griselda, took it to a large town on the front lines, she was going to sell it to a broker and was staying overnight. We waited and waited, but she never came back. It wasn't until later, we learned our worst fears had come true… Griselda was dead. To this day, I still don't know how she died." said Yolko

"No one's gonna leave a safe zone with a rare item like that, It's too risky. You think someone could've pulled a sleep PK on her?" said Kirito to Haru

"If it was six months ago, then I doubt it. The method is still considered new." said Haru

"Yeah you're right. But she wasn't a random victim, either. No, the killer was after the ring. It has to be someone who knew she had it. Which means…" started Kirito

"The killer's one of the seven other people in the guild." finished Yolko

"We have our suspects, now we just have to figure out who didn't want sell the ring." said Kirito

"I doubt the killer waited till after Griselda sold the ring. She was probably killed before she sold it, that's my guess anyway." said Haru

"Probably, tell us what you know about Grimlock." said Kirito

"Well, I guess for starters, he was Griselda's husband. Oh, but not in real life, just in the game. Griselda was a powerful swordswoman, she was beautiful and smart. Grimlock was kind and I can't remember a day when he wasn't smiling, they made a great couple and got along as husband and wife. If Grimlock is really the one who murdered Kains yesterday, then… he's probably going after the three guild members who voted against selling the ring. Kains was one of the tree who wanted to keep the ring for the guild, I was the other one." said Yolko

"Then, who's the third person?" asked Kirito

"The other's a tank named Schmitt. And he, the last I heard, is on the front lines now with the Holy Dragon Alliance." said Yolko

"Schmitt, huh? I've heard that name before." said Kirito in a thinking pose

"He's the leader of the defense unit of the Holy Dragon Alliance, he's a talented lancer." said Haru knowing who Yolko was talking about

"Oh yeah, him." said Kirito remembering Schmitt

"Wait, you know Schmitt?" asked Yolko

"I've run into him a couple of times we were clearing bosses." said Kirito

"And I work directly with the guild he's part of." said Haru

"I need to see him right away, could you please take me to him? If he's on the front lines, he probably hasn't heard about the murder. He needs to know, before what happened to Kains happens to him…" said Yolko

"We'll get in touch with Schmitt, I know someone in the Holy Dragon Alliance. He'll help us out, we'll visit their HQ." said Haru

"Sounds good, but before we do anything we should make sure she gets back to the inn." said Kirito

"Yolko, you have to stay there till we're back with Schmitt." said Haru

"Seriously, don't go anywhere until we get back." said Kirito

"All right." said Yolko

They then parted ways, along the way Haru and Kirito begin talking about the murder.

"Okay, let's think about this. How do you think a murder like this happened in a safe zone?" said Haru

"I can see three ways it could have. Right off the bat, it's possible it was a fair duel or maybe, someone took advantage of a bug that combines a bunch of different kill methods." said Kirito

"Yeah, that's possible. And the third?" said Haru

"The use of something to bypass the protection of a safe zone. Some kind of skill or maybe an item, no… on second thought, the third idea is impossible." said Kirito

"Yeah, it's not fair." said Haru in agreement

"The rules of SAO are essentially fair for every player in the game. So, there is no way the game would allow murders in safe zones." said Kirito

"There would even fewer players if that was the case… either way, we need more info till we can conclude anything." said Haru

"Yeah." agreed Kirito

A few hours later and the duo has brought Schmitt to Yolko. Schmitt is currently tapping his foot repeatedly.

"So, that's what killed Kains. And you're sure about the spear, was it really Grimlock's?" asked Schmitt

"There's no doubt." answered Yolko

"But then, why would he wait six months to kill him?! Unless… wait, could he have stolen the ring?! Do think it's possible he killed Griselda after all?! Does Grimlock want to kill the three of us because we didn't want to sell that damn ring? Is that why he's after you and me now?!" screamed Schmitt in panic

"Maybe Grimlock made this spear for someone else from the guild. And maybe they are the ones who killed Kains or maybe… Griselda's come back from the dead to get her revenge." said Yolko

"Wait, what?" said Haru who was leaning against the wall

"A player can't kill another player inside a safe zone, but something else like a ghost could. I couldn't sleep at all last night, so I stayed up thinking… It wasn't anyone's fault. Everyone in the guild is guilty! Her blood is on all our hands! Her fate was sealed when that ring dropped! We shouldn't have voted! We should've done whatever Griselda told us to do! Grimlock was the only one, the only member of the guild, who said we should leave the decision to Griselda. You see, he's the only one of us who can avenge Griselda. He's the only member of our guild who has the right to avenge her." said Yolko in a panic

"You've gotta be kidding. You've gotta be kidding! Why now… after all this time?! Why kill us now?! Y-You can't be okay with this, Yolko?! How can you accept being killed over some stupid vendetta?!" said Schmitt afraid for his life

Just then Yolko widens her eyes as knife stab could be heard. Yolko turns around and reveals a knife imbedded in her back, she then stumbles and falls out the window.

"Yolko!" "Yolko!" screamed Haru and Kirito as Yolko falls to her death

End of Chapter 10

Thank you for reading! I was originally planning on combing both episode 5 and 6 into this chapter but it would've taken longer to get out. I hope you all enjoyed reading and tune back in next time on The Prince of Sword Art Online!

God that sucked…


	11. Chapter 11

**The Prince of Sword Art Online**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex _USA and whoever else owns SAO_

Hello people of the internet! I'm hoping you're all spending thanksgiving with your families and having a great time doing so!

Chapter 11

The first thing Haru sees is her eyes widen then he sees her turn around to show a knife in her back and lastly he sees her tumble out of the window presumably to her death.

"Yolko!" "Yolko!" screamed Haru and Kirito

Kirito runs and sees her as Yolko hits the floor and dies. They both then notice a hooded figure on the rooftops opposite of them.

"Damn it! Keep an eye on him!" said Kirito as jumps out the window to pursue the hooded figure

"No! Wait!" screamed Haru to Kirito but is ignored

Kirito is running and jumping across the rooftops following the figure as he running away from him. The hooded figure then pulls out a teleport crystal.

"Damn! Where the hell does he think he's going?" said Kirito out loud as he throws throwing picks at the target but misses

"Ah! Shit!" said Kirito as the hooded figure teleports away

Later Kirito enters the room he was in before and is met with the tip of a saber in his face.

"What's your problem? Running off like that. This guy started having a panic attack when you left, I managed to calm his down a little. So I'm guessing from the lack of a hooded person you didn't catch him?" said Haru sheathing his saber and putting his hands on his hips

"I lost him. He teleported off somewhere. The system's supposed to protect players inside inns. I thought, if anywhere, she'd be safe in here. Dammit!" said Kirito as he slams his fist into the wall

"That robe was Griselda's. That was Griselda's ghost! She's come back to get revenge on us. Think about it, only a ghost can PK someone in a safe zone!" said Schmitt in shock

"That wasn't a ghost. Someone's using the system to kill. That's the only way these murders could've happened in a safe zone. I know it!" said Kirito

 _Later in town…_

"I don't know what to think. Was that black-robed figure Griselda's ghost? After seeing two people die mysteriously, I'm starting to think it's not out of the realm of possibility." said Haru with a thinking poise

"No, that definitely wasn't a ghost. I bet my life on it. Why would a ghost need a teleport crystal? A teleport crystal?" said Kirito with wide eyes

"Thought of something?" said Haru

"Nah, it's nothing." said Kirito as he and Haru sit on a bench

"Here, have this." said Haru handing out a wrapped item

"Is that for me?" said Kirito

"No, I'm showing it off. Yes it's yours." said Haru with sarcasm in his tone

"Uh, okay, thanks! Thank you." said Kirito taking the wrapped item and unwraps it to revel a sandwich

"Better eat it fast before it disappears. It's getting pretty close to zero durability." said Haru

"Oh, right!" said Kirito as bits into it

"It's delicious. When the heck did you find time to pick this up?" said Haru

"I had a feeling we wouldn't have time for lunch today, so this morning, I made them for us." said Haru

"You cook? Wow, I-I don't even know what to say. I mean, if you're looking for a second career, you make a killing selling these." said Kirito

"Thanks I have a good teacher." said Haru as he slaps Kirito on the back which causes him to drop his sandwich and fall to the ground

"Sorry about that… Are you crying?" said Haru

"Shh!" said Kirito putting his finger up earing him a confused look from Haru

"No way! That's right! That's it!" said Kirito

"Did you just figure it out?" said Haru

"I… no, wait! We never saw a thing! We just thought we did, but we were seeing something else!" said Kirito

"Care to elaborate?" said Haru baffled

"The game doesn't allow killing inside the safe zone. There's no weapon or system exploit!" said Kirito

 _On the fields of Floor 19 a player in heavy armor is currently standing in front of a giant tree…_

"Griselda… the only way I can be saved now is if you forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Griselda! I swear, I never thought it was going to happen! You have to believe me!" screamed Schmitt on his knees

"Oh, really? Oh, really? Oh, really? What did you do to me? Tell me, Schmitt. Tell me what you did. Tell me now." said a figure wearing a hood and drawing a jagged red blade

"Okay, okay. The day we voted to sell the ring, I-I looked to my belt pouch, there was a crystal and a note with instructions" said Schmitt

"Who were they from? Who gave you them?" said another figure in a hood

"Grimlock? You're dead, too?" said Schmitt not believing his eyes

"Tell me. I want to know who gave you those instructions." said Grimlock's ghost

I don't know! I swear I don't know! The note said for me to bind the crystal to Griselda's room at the inn she was staying at, so whoever it was could get in! Then I had to put the crystal in the guild's shared storage." said Schmitt

"Then what?" said Grimlock's ghost

"That's all I did! I swear! I didn't want her to die. I didn't want to be part of that! Please, believe me!" shouted Schmitt

"We recorded everything you said, Schmitt." said hooded female figure reveling herself to be Yolko

 _Back in town…_

"They're alive?!" said Haru

"Yup, they're alive. Both Kains and Yolko." said Kirito

"H-How?" asked Haru

"Inside safe zones, a player's HP doesn't deplete on its own. But the durability of an object does. Just like that sandwich you gave me." said Kirito

"So when Kains was impaled…" said Haru realizing what Kirito was saying

"It wasn't draining his HP. It was draining the durability of his armor." said Kirito finishing Haru's sentence

"So when his armor disintegrated he used a teleport crystal…" said Haru

"Which made it look like he died." said Kirito finishing his sentence once more

"So that means Yolko likely had the dagger in her back the whole time." said Haru

"Yeah, she never turned around so we never saw it. So when her armor durability reach zero she threw herself outside the window." said Kirito

"What about the hooded man?" said Haru

"It wasn't Grimlock. I'm pretty sure of that. But Kains, he and Yolko were in it together. They figured out how they could use this method to fake their own deaths. Getting people to think there were murders in the safe zone was a calculated twist." said Kirito

"They did everything drive out who they thought was responsible for Griselda's murder" said Haru

"Yep, they think its Schmitt. So they used an illusionary avenger to draw him out." said Kirito

Then a thought came across Kirito.

"Hey, you still have Yolko on your friend list right?" said Kirito

"Yeah, she's on Floor 19. It looks like she's on a small hill, just outside of town." said Haru looking at his menu

"I see. That's it then… I guess they can handle it from here. I mean, our job's pretty done now, wouldn't you say?" said Kirito

"Maybe, I feel like we're missing something though…" said Haru when all of a sudden realization comes across his face

 _Back on Floor 19…_

"You were… recording? So, that's how it is, huh? You cared about what happened to Griselda after all." said Schmitt dejectedly

"Of course, we did. But you didn't betray her because you hated her, did you?" said Kains

"No, I didn't hate her, honest! I mean, sure I feel guilty getting money from my part of it. But the rare weapon I bought help me get in to the Holy Dragon Alliance, so…" said Schmitt but is cut off when a sharp object pierced his armor

Kains and Yolko both share a shocked look.

'Paralysis?' thought Schmitt

"One down!" said a hooded figure wearing a sack under his hood

There figures revel themselves, they all wore hoods. One had a sack on under his hood, the other wore a skull mask with red eyes, and the last had nothing on under his hood just a marking that was on his face.

"No way…" said Schmitt

"That's a hell of a catch. A big shot from the Holy Dragon Alliance." said mask less figure

"Laughing Coffin, the murder guild." said Schmitt

"All right. What game should we play with these three?" said the mask less man presumably the boss

"Oh, I know, I know. Let's play the one they have to kill each other! The last one standing wins!" said the masked man

"I know it's your favorite. But last time we did that you killed the winner anyway." said the boss

"Oh, come on! You spoiled it. It's no fun if they know they're gonna die anyway!" said the masked man

"All right. Let's get the show on the road." said the boss as he pulls out a clever

"Huh?" said the man wearing the skull mask

A player was riding on a black horse. The rider much like the horse was dressed in black.

"Damn… mumbled Kirito when he was thrown off of the horse

"Oh…" said Schmitt

"Looks like I made it just in time. So, now what? I've got thirty players from the Assault Team come. You guys wanna stay and fight them?" said Kirito with a sword drawn

"Tch…" said the skull masked man

"Come on." said the boss

The trio of killers then walk away and Kirito sheaths his sword and looks towards Yolko.

"Nice to see you alive again, Yolko." said Kirito

"You won't believe me, but… after it was over, I was going to tell you the truth. I am sorry we tricked you to help us out." said Yolko

"Kirito, thank you for saving me, but… How did you figure it out? How did you know those three would attack us here?" said Schmitt

"I didn't figure anything out. We're were acting on a hunch, is all. Hey, Yolko, Kains, level with me. You guys asked Grimlock to make the spear and the knife, didn't you?" said Kirito

"We did, but he was against our plan from the beginning. All he wanted was to let Griselda rest in peace." said Yolko

"He did forge the weapons for us, but only after we got down on our knees and begged him to." said Kains

"Sorry, but he had a different reason for not liking your plan. Griselda had nothing to do with it." said Kirito

"Huh?" said Yolko and Kains in sync

"He was worried faking PKs in a safe zone was gonna draw a lot of attention. He didn't wanna take the risks of someone snooping around for answers. Haru figured the whole thing out about half an hour ago." said Kirito

 _30 minutes ago back in town…_

"What is it?" asked Kirito

"When two people are married they both share an inventory. Asuna and I share storage for example." said Haru

"Ok…" said Kirito not quite catching on what Haru is saying

"When a spouse dies, his/her inventory goes to the other spouse's inventory." said Haru

"Which means the ring isn't in some thief's storage…" said Kirito realizing what Haru was saying

"It's in Grimlock's storage." said Haru

"So it was never stolen." said Kirito

"No, it was stolen. Grimlock stole it when he put his plan into action." said Haru

 _Present on the fields of Floor 19…_

"It was Grimlock? And those were his instructions, and he killed Griselda, too?" said Schmitt

"No, I doubt he was the one who actually killed her. Although, I'm pretty sure he went and found himself for a red player to do it for him." said Kirito

"My god… But then, if he really did have her killed, why would he go to all the trouble just to help us out?!" said Yolko

You explained your plan to him... in detail, didn't you? Your plan was the perfect chance for him to bury the ring incident and any witnesses once and for all. All he have to do is sit back and wait for you, Schmitt and Kains to get together. You'd be sitting ducks." said Kirito

"That's it. That's why. They knew we'd be here because he hired them!" said Schmitt

"Yeah. My guess is it was probably the same bunch he hired to kill Griselda." said Kirito

"Oh my god…" said Yolko as she drops to her knees

Just then two figures come out of the brush. One was dressed in common clothes and other was dressed in white with his saber against the man's back.

"Found him." said Haru

"If you wanna know more, you can ask the man yourself." said Kirito

"Hello. Long time no see, former-comrades." said Grimlock

"I can't believe it. Did you… Did you really plan on this? How could you Grimlock?! Answer me! Why did you kill Griselda? Was it that money? Was the money so important to you that you killed your wife for?!" screamed Yolko

"Hmph. Money? Did you say money? It wasn't for the money. I had to. No matter what, I had to kill her while we were stuck in this world. I had to kill her while she was still my wife. And because she was also my wife in the real world. In a way, she was the perfect wife, ideal, so pretty, so submissive. The whole time we were together, we never had a single fight. But when we were trapped in here, in this world, she changed. In here, I was the one who was afraid, terrified with playing this death game. But she looked so much happier here, more alive than she ever did in the real world. There was nothing I could do about it. She changed. The Yuko I loved was gone! Gone! But then I realized that I didn't have to live with the way she was. Murder is part of this game! If I couldn't have the Yuko I loved back, I settled for the memory of her. And who could blame me?!" screamed Grimlock

"That's why you did it? That's the reason you killed your wife?" said Kirito in disbelief

"It's reason enough. And someday, you'll understand too. Once you've found love, believe me, you'll do anything to keep it." said Grimlock

"You're wrong, Grimlock. You've got it all wrong, you didn't love Griselda. That's not what you felt. You stopped loving her when you realized you no longer possessed her!" shouted Haru

"NO! That can't be! That can't be…" said Grimlock as he fell to his knees

"Kirito, Haru. We appreciate your help. But I think this is our problem to deal with now." said Kains as he and Schmitt picked up the now crying Grimlock

"Okay." said Kirito

"Hey, Kirito." said Haru

"Hm?" said Kirito

"Say it was you, and you married someone, and later on, you found out she had a side to her you didn't know about? How would you feel?" asked Haru

"I guess… that I was lucky? Because, I mean, if you married someone, that means you already like whatever you know about him, doesn't it? And if you discovered something you didn't know about him before, and fell in love with that, too, then… that would be awesome?" answered Kirito

"Good answer, that's how I feel with Asuna. I love every part of her, even the scary parts. Don't worry I'm sure you'll find the right girl eventually." said Haru

"Gee thanks…" muttered Kirito

"Anyway, I'm hungry after all this. We didn't really get to finish our dinner." said Haru

"Oh… yeah, we didn't" said Kirito

"We should get back to work tomorrow, we've been off the front lines for two days and I'm sure there freaking out without me. Besides I think Asuna has forgiven me by now." said Haru

"Yeah. I was hoping to have this floor totally cleared by the end of this week." said Kirito

"Right, let's go get something to eat. My treat." said Haru

Haru starts walking but is stopped by Kirito grabbing his arm.

"What is it?" asked Haru and Kirito just points

Haru looks to where he's pointing and sees the ghost of Griselda smiling at them.

"No way…" mumbled Haru

She then disappears leaving behind to bewildered teenagers.

"Hey, Kirito wanna party up sometime?" asked Haru

"I'm a solo player so no." answered Kirito

"We're friends aren't we?" said Haru

"We are…" said Kirito but is interrupted by a slap on the back

"Then don't worry about it and you better do some thinking on joining a party with me and Asuna again sometime." said Haru with a smile

"Sure, Haru." said Kirito returning his friend's smile

End of Chapter 11

I hope you enjoyed! So Kirito is now Haru's unofficial best friend (Aside from Asuna). So what do guys and gals think about this character development and my story overall. Good? Bad? God why do you want people to respond so bad? Let me know!

OH! Almost forget have a wonderful Thanksgiving!


	12. Chapter 12

**"The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex USA and whoever else owns SAO

Hello beautiful people! I'm back with a chapter! So here's my one of my original chapters and I'm pretty happy about this one. Since it's going to be about how Akio's mom and dad met. So it's going to be jumping back and forth between the present and the past. I'm also going to make this a two-part thing, the chapters will be describing how Akio's parents met and how his mom died while having bits from the present

Chapter 12

 _Ballroom, 2004_

Chikao ran his hand through his black hair and wondered how he was going to handle this predicament

'It's my first month as CEO and I already want to shoot myself… damn father "early retirement" he says. Can't believe he dropped this load on me. I'm not ready for this! I'm just 20! I should be partying with my friends and doing stupid stuff! Not wearing a suit and making friends of people who either hope to see your business thrive or burn to the ground! And to make things worse I have to start attending these types of horrible parties more often… truly life is cruel' Chikao thought to himself but prepared himself

"Ok, let's do this!" said Chikao loudly causing people to look at him like he's lost his mind

'Okay! Cross them off the list of future business partners…' thought Chikao sadly

Chikao begun walking around the party making himself known. Shaking hands, commenting on clothes, and such to make a good impression. The company he inherited from his father specialized in tech and was a modest one and was growing (albeit slowly) in size. Chikao seated himself down on a stool at the bar and ordered a drink

'So many asses kissed…' thought Chikao as his face went on to also kiss the counter-top

Just then a beautiful woman with long white hair sat down next to him and order herself a drink while grinning like a madwoman. Chikao's curiosity got the better of him

"What are you grinning about?" Chikao asked the woman next him

She looked at him and started laughing causing Chikao to wonder if he had something on his face. But instead the woman leaned towards and whispered

"Let's just say you don't want to have any of the champagne" said the woman

"Why?" asked Chikao

"I spiked it" said the woman with a grin still on her face

"Ok cool… wait what!?" said Chikao loudly

"Relax! It's nothing poisonous! Just Ex-Lax!" said the woman with her hands up

Just then an elderly man finished his glass and his eyes widen and starts looking franticly for a restroom. He starts running looking for it while holding his bowels at the same time. Chikao tried but couldn't hold it back as he starts laughing loudly with the woman joining in

"I shouldn't be laughing! But oh my god! HAHA!" said Chikao covering his mouth trying to hold back his laughter

"Why not! HAHA!" said the woman not holding back his laughter

Just then more people start having the same reaction and start running off towards the restroom further increasing the two grownups laughter. After a while they begin to calm down

"That was pretty funny" said Chikao

"Un-huh" said the woman

Just then they look up and face each other and stare at each other for a while before both turn away. Chikao coughs awkwardly and makes himself known

"Chikao Oshiro, nice to meet you" said putting out his hand

"Aimi Maki" says Aimi as she shakes his hand

 _Aincrad, 2024_

"Haru?" said a voice to him but isn't registered till a hand is waving in his face

Haru was too distracted thinking about his mother

'Tomorrow marks 7 years since mom died. And yet it's just as painful as it was when she first died' thought Haru sadly

Haru then remembers he's at a café with Asuna discussing… something… Haru couldn't remember what

"Hm? Oh sorry, what were you saying?" said Haru with a forced smile

"I said are you sure we should take on the floor boss tomorrow? Tomorrow's… you know" said Asuna worried

"I'm fine, my daily life comes second to saving everyone" said Haru with a determination

"I don't agree with that" said Asuna clearly worried for her (in-game) husband

"Seriously, I'm fine. So what did the scouting party say the about boss?" said Haru

Asuna signed and relayed what the scouting party told her (BTW I couldn't find the name of the Floor 60 boss. All that's listed is "armored stone warrior" and its unnamed so I'm just gonna say that's the boss's name. Yes I know real original but I'm trying to stay as cannon as possible in my story, so everything I'm saying is my imagination. If there actually more info then what I found on the boss then I'm sorry)

"The boss's name is the "armored stone warrior" as the name suggest it's made completely out of stone. And because of that it's as hard as a rock" said Asuna with a smile

Haru snorted at her pun and motioned for her to continue

"But because it's made of stone it moves very slowly, so the trick is to be faster than it is" said Asuna

"Ok, sounds simple enough. We'll probably won't need people to distract it while the heavies attack because I'm sure even they move faster than it, but it doesn't hurt to be careful. What does it use as weapons?" said Haru in a thinking pose

"It uses a stone greatsword and sometimes its fists. It also uses grapple attacks that are near impossible to escape from because… once again it's made of stone so it has a strong grip" said Asuna deadpanned

Haru nods thoughtfully

"I'll send a public message to notify everyone to show up to the boss meeting" said Haru in his menu

The next day a large group of people are gathered around and have just finished the meeting

"Alright! So everyone knows the deal with this boss and the plan behind it!" said Haru

"Now all that's left is to beat it and to hope we aren't caught between a rock and a hard place" said Asuna

Some in the crowd laughed while others snorted and Haru merely face-palmed with a smile on his face

"Let's get moving!" shouted Haru and the Assault Team starts moving

"Hey, Haru?" said Asuna

Haru didn't hear and continued to stare into space

"Akio?" said Asuna nudging Haru

"What?" asked Haru

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Doing the boss today I mean" asked Asuna

"Of course, I am" lied Haru

"Always was a terrible liar" said Asuna

Haru signs

"No, I'm not fine. But I can't just sit around and cry all day, this game needs to be cleared… beside it will help keep my mind off of it" said Haru

"I really don't think you should do this… your head isn't in the game" said Asuna but signs

"Sorry, that came out. What I'm trying to say is I'd rather you mourn then try to not think about it" said Asuna with sad eyes

"I know Asuna, I just… don't wanna think about it for now. I promise after this boss I'll take a few days off" said Haru

"Good, it's not healthy to suppress these feelings. The only way for it to get better is time and to mourn and I'll be a shoulder for you to cry on and to take care of you" said Asuna

"Thanks, Asuna. I mean it. I love you" said Haru with a small smile

"I love you too" said Asuna also with a smile

While they were talking they and the rest of the Assault Team made it to the boss door

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Haru asked the large groups of people

The Assault Team nod and mutter yeah

"Okay let's go" said Haru

And they all proceed on in

 _Ballroom, 2004_

"What brings you here? Aside from making the rich shit their pants" said Chikao with an amused smile

"I'm here on business actually" said Aimi also with an amused smile

"Oh?" said Chikao with raised eyebrows

"Fine! I'm with my father while he's doing business" said Aimi with a huff

"That's what I thought" said Chikao taking a sip of his drink

"And what are you here for?" asked Aimi

"Business, for real" said Chikao when it looked like she didn't believe him

"I was just elected CEO of my company" said Chikao pumping out his chest to impress her

"Wow, that's impressive" said Aimi half serious and half-jokingly

Chikao only thought about the serious part

"Yeah, I don't mean to brag…" said Chikao

'I take it back! If I meet funny and not to mention hot women at these parties, then these parties are amazing!' thought Chikao eagerly

"Let me guess you were only elected because the previous guy or gal was your parent" said Aimi

"Maybe…" said Chikao in a low voice

"And you have no idea what you're doing" said Aimi

"It's possible…" said Chikao in a whisper

"And…" said Aimi but is interrupted by Chikao

"So what does your father do!?" asked Chikao changing the subject while blushing from embarrassment

"Agriculture" said Aimi simply

'Damn that's the complete opposite of my department. Okay, so future business meetings are out. So how to stay in contact with her…' thought Chikao

"Hey wanna dance?" asked Aimi

"Sure!" said Chikao eagerly

Aimi then grabbed his hand and proceed to the dance floor

"What do you do?" asked Aimi as she and Chikao start dancing

"Technology and hardware" said Chikao

"Wow, let's hope you don't burn out. There's a lot of competition in that field" said Aimi

"Yeah, don't remind me" muttered Chikao scared for his small company

"Anything special you're working on?" asked Aimi

"I'm not really supposed to tell other people" said Chikao

"Relax, I'm in agriculture for crying out loud!" said Aimi

"I don't know… you could be trying to steal my future plans" said Chikao with oblivious humor in his voice

"Oh no! You caught on! I was going to steal your future plans for computers so that we can hack the growth of plants! My plan is ruined!" said Aimi in fake gasp

Chikao laughs and decides to answer her question

"Nothing too interesting right now" said Chikao

Just then an older man and woman approach

"Aimi! There you are! I was wondering where you were" said the man

Aimi and the couple then proceed to talk while Chikao just stands there lost in his thoughts

'Must be her parents by the looks of it. Hmm… her father is too young to have white hair, maybe it's genetic or something' thought Chikao

"OH! Where are my manners mom and dad, this is Chikao Oshiro" said Aimi

"It's nice to meet you I'm Haruki Maki and this is my wife Midori Maki" said Haruki

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Maki" said Chikao

"No need for that Chikao call me Haruki" said Haruki

"Okay, Haruki" said Chikao

"So what brings a handsome young lad like you here?" asked Midori

"Meeting hopefully future business partners" answer Chikao

"He's the CEO of a tech company" said Aimi

"Technology huh? I was gonna say I'd be happy to do business with ya. But I don't think our fields would benefit one another" said Haruki with a frown

"Doesn't mean we can't get better acquainted" said Chikao

"Absolutely true!" said Haruki with a smile

 _Hours later_

"Well it was pleasure meeting you, Chikao. A shame we can't talk any longer, apparently their canceling the party early because several people are having bowel problems" said Haruki while Chikao and Aimi try not to laugh

"Likewise, Haruki" said Chikao

He and his wife then nod to Chikao and walk towards their car

"It was nice meeting you, Chikao" said Aimi

"Same here" said Chikao

The pair then stand awkwardly for a moment

"So I think I should go. Don't wanna keep the parents waiting" said Aimi

"Wanna have dinner or lunch or coffee or something sometime?" asked Chikao with blush

'Damn it! Chikao keep it together! She's only one of the most beautiful women you've ever met and you've met quite a few… she's so gonna turn me down' thought Chikao

"I'd like that" said Aimi with a big smile

'Fuck! I knew it I should have… wait what?' thought Chikao

"Did you say yes?" asked Chikao

"Yes I did, so can I see your phone?" said Aimi and Chikao hands her his phone

"And there!" said Aimi as she hands Chikao his phone

"Great!" said Chikao as he takes his phone and texts her to make sure it's the right number which she confirms it is

Aimi then begins walking towards the car her parents went in but stops and shouts

"Don't have to do the whole wait 3 days and then call crap! Call me whenever you're free!" shouted Aimi

"Got it!" said Chikao with a thumbs up

Aimi then smiles and gets in the car and car drives off

'Something tells me she's the one' thought Chikao happily

End of Chapter 12

That marks the end of part 1, I hope you all enjoyed! I hope you all liked how I made Chikao I wanted to make him different compared to the person he becomes after having years of experience as a CEO. And I made Aimi stay the same as she was a few chapters ago since I wanted to make her positive and joking attitude an attribute to what made Chikao fall in love with her. So I hope you all enjoyed and I always love hearing your feedback be it good or bad


	13. Chapter 13

**"The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex _USA and whoever else owns SAO_

Man… it's been a whole year since I last updated *wink* *wink* in all seriousness though I apologize it took so long to post this I was experiencing a phenomenon called "writer's block" unfortunately and I was hoping to fix that by writing something else to give me some ideas which I did, if you want to check it out It's called "The Last of Us: Surviving" and I'll be posting chapters for that alongside this. Don't worry though! A lot of the chapters for that story is copying and pasting the dialogue in the mission and then adding or changing some lines/events, which is kinda what I do with the chapters in this story that take place in the anime. Now to answer a couple of questions from viewers!

Q. Hey can you give Haru a voice actor I was thinking Johnny yong Bosch.

A. While I can't afford to play a voice actor to read Haru's line given how I'm a 16 year old with close to no money. You can certainly imagine his voice when reading Haru's lines (if that's what you meant then I'm sorry) which is what I do. BTW great choice for Haru's voice it's pretty much what I had in mind for him to sound like!

Q. Great story but how are you gonna set up the alfiem arc because the arranged marriage in real life between Haru and Asuna intervenes with how the alfiem arc starts in the anime.

A. First off thank you for complimenting my story and second you'll just have to wait and find out, I pretty much have an idea on how it's gonna play out (in case you were wondering).

Chapter 13

 _Hospital, 2016_

"Cancer?" said Chikao with fear in his voice

"Yes, I'm afraid so" said the doctor with sadness

"How? Where?" asked Aimi

"In the lungs" answered the doctor

"But I've never smoked in my life" said Aimi in confusion

"These kinds of things can just happen, even to non-smokers. Anything from a colleague at work or simply the air quality" said the doctor

"What stage of lung cancer?" asked Aimi afraid for the answer

"Stage three and its spreading" said the doctor solemnly

"There has to be something we can do!" screamed Chikao standing up from his chair

"Please calm down Mr. Oshiro" said the doctor

"I apologize… but there has to be something!" said Chikao

"There are treatments such as chemotherapy and other forms of drugs, but at this stage I'm afraid there's not much that can be done" said the doctor

"How long do I have?" asked Aimi looking down

"With cancer it isn't always known. But from looking at the scans and considering its rate that it's spreading… I would say anywhere from six months to about a year or two" said the doctor

"I… I see" said Aimi still looking down

"Do you have any drug recommendations, I don't care about the cost I can afford it" said Chikao

"I'll make a list, but I won't make any promises that they'll work" said the doctor

"I understand… is there anything else we should know?" asked Chikao

"No, you may leave to inform family or whatever it is you wish to do" said the doctor

"Come back in a few days or so. I should have the list by then" continued the doctor

"Thank you doctor" said Aimi barley holding back the tears

"Of course" said the doctor as he escorted them out

The married couple of ten years leaves the hospital and enters a limo

"To the manor, Akinobu" said Chikao in a solemn voice

"Sir?" asked Akinobu sensing something was wrong

"We'll explain everything at the manor, now please drive" said Chikao a bit more sternly

Akinobu nods and begins the drive to Oshiro Manor

"What are we going to tell Akio?" said Aimi worryingly gaining the attention of Akinobu in the driver's seat

"I don't know. How do you tell a nine year old that their mother has stage three cancer…" said Chikao when all of sudden the car stops

"Miss Aimi is dying?!" said Akinobu franticly

"NO SHE'S NOT! I said we'll explain everything at the manor! Now pay attention to the road and get us there!" yelled Chikao stunning both Aimi and Akinobu since that's the first time he's ever raised his voice at anyone who works under him or anyone in general

"M-my apologizes Mr. Oshiro" said Akinobu in a shaky tone as he starts driving once more

 _Boss Room of Floor 60, 2024_

What awaited the Assault Team was a warrior made entirely of stone the size of a giant

"You have got to be kidding me!" shouted a player in the back

"Asuna you forgot to mention it's the size of a building…" said Haru to Asuna

"Did I?" said Asuna beating herself up for forgetting that fact

Haru breathes a sign in frustration he expected the boss to be person size , maybe slightly bigger, so he wasn't too worried about it

"This doesn't change anything! We use the same plan discussed!" shouted Haru to the rest of the Assault Team

"Charge!" shouted Haru and the Assault Team obliged

The players of the Assault Team attack the boss using the method discussed in the meeting

"Squads A thorough D keep the boss' attention off of Squads E through H! Everyone else be prepared to switch in!" shouted Haru to players

While Haru was barking orders the boss backhanded a group of players and was about to finish them with a downwards swing of its giant greatsword when it was parried by a saber belonging to Haru

"Switch!" screamed Haru

Haru and the rest of the players that switched in begin fighting the boss the same way as before. Haru aims for its legs and goes to work on them dodging his attempts at defending itself in the process, Haru jumps back for a breather and bumps into another player

"Need to take a breath my Prince?" asked a player decked in black in a mocking/joking tone

"Nah, just don't want to take all of the glory how about you Black Swordsman?" asked Haru in a similar tone

"More or less the same reason" said Kirito with a sheepish grin trying to hide his fast breathing

"Sure you are. Why don't we show this boss whose boss… man that sounded better in my head" said Haru rubbing the back of his head

Kirito smiles and nods, the duo then charges the boss both sidestepping his fist coming down on them with Haru to the right and Kirito to the left. The boss then dose a side swing that Kirito blocks allowing Haru to move under and attack its sword arm. The duo continue to rush the boss making its health go to the yellow zone, it then throws it's greatsword and yells starts using it's fists and at a much faster speed since the greatsword slowed it down

"Okay did not see that coming" said Kirito dodging an attack from its fist and moving close to Haru

"This thing is much faster now" said Haru through gritted teeth as rolled under a punch aimed for him which ended hitting Kirito throwing him back

"Kirito!" yelled Haru as he ran over to Kirito on the ground

"Are you alright!?" asked Haru as he helped Kirito up

"Peachy…" mumbled Kirito as his health dipped to the red zone

Haru then picked up Kirito by throwing his arm around his shoulder, he then notices the boss charging them

"Your gonna feel even better he's coming right for us" said Haru

"Great" mumbled Kirito sarcastically

"Can you fight?" asked Haru as he let go of Kirito and went for his saber

"I'm dead if I don't" said Kirito as he reached for his sword

"You take his left, I'll take his right" said Haru as he and Kirito both got in position to run

"Go!" said Haru as he and Kirito ran to the boss and both attacked the boss's sides

(This is basically the scene where Guts and Griffith charge Zodd in "Berserk: Golden Age Arc 1" which I might I add is a badass fight scene aside from the Guts vs. 100 men fight scene and every other fight scene in those movies)

Haru slashed the boss's left side and Kirito slashed the boss's right side, both sides cracked on impact causing the boss to kneel down and its health bar going to the red zone

"He's starting to break down" said Kirito

"Everyone get ready for the final push!" shouted Haru and everyone got ready

"Ready? Char…" said Haru but is interrupted when boss gets back

The boss then charges Kirito punching aside any players who come to stop it

"Watch out!" said Haru as he pushed Kirito out of the way

The boss then grabbed Haru by his right arm and lifted him in the air

"Haru!" screamed several players including Asuna and Kirito

The boss aimed his fist was moving to punch Haru

'I can't dodge it…' thought Haru as he struggled out of the boss's grasp

"Then I'll match it!" said Haru as his free fist glowed yellow

The boss's fist crumbled to dust when it made contact and Haru was launched backwards from the force and hit the back of the wall and fell down to the floor

"AKIO!" screamed a voice but to who it belong to was unknown to Haru as he fell to unconsciousness

 _Garden of Oshiro Manor, 2016_

In the garden of Oshiro Manor, a woman and a little boy who both have snow white hair and ice blue eyes are looking at the flowers together

"How can you be so calm about this?" asked the little boy to his mother

"Because I have to be. With your father worrying over me and you, someone needs to be calm" said Aimi looking and smelling the flowers

"Bu… but you're dying mom. How can you not be scared!?" asked the boy franticly

"Akio… I am scared. But more scared that I won't be able to see you grow into the wonderful man I know you'll become" said Aimi with affection in her eyes

"Come here, Akio" continued Aimi and Akio listened

They both walk to a field of cherry blossoms

"Do you know why I like cherry blossoms, Akio?" said Aimi

"Because there pretty?" answered Akio

"Well, that too. No what I like about cherry blossoms is what they represent" said Aimi

"What do they represent?" asked Akio

"Kindness and gentleness. Traits that you have and hope you will continue to have" said Aimi

"Your kind and gentle too mom" said Akio

"That's sweet of you to say" said Aimi as she sits down and pulls Akio to her lap

"Aren't I little old for this?" asked Akio a little frustrated

"You'll never grow up in my eyes. You'll always be my little boy who shows so much kindness to the world" said Aimi

"I love you mom" said Akio as he hugged his mother

"And I love you Akio" said Aimi as she hugged her son back

 _Aincrad, 2024_

"Well, looks like he's enjoying his beauty sleep" commented Kirito on Haru's big grin while he's still asleep

"Yeah, he is… I wonder what he's dreaming about" said Asuna holding onto his hand

'And I hope it continues… given what today is. He deserves to be having good dreams' thought Asuna

"I still can't believe he did that! It was amazing!" said Kirito thinking back on the boss fight

"It was stupid is what it was" said Asuna

"Not at all. If he didn't do that he'd probably be dead" said Kirito

"I gotta go" said Kirito

"Make sure to check out the blacksmith we recommended" said Asuna who waved

"Yeah, I'll get to it eventually… I might be needing a new sword soon" said Kirito and mumbled the last part

Kirito waved and left the inn on Floor 61. Asuna then turns to Haru

'What are you dreaming about?' thought Asuna as she stroked Haru's cheek

Meanwhile Akio is reliving his most pleasant memories of his mother and father… if only he knew what dream he would have to witness at the end

 _2017, Hospital_

"We're here, Mr. Oshiro" said Akinobu as he stopped and parked the limo

"Come on Akio… we should be with your mother in her final moments" said Chikao sadly

"Mr. Oshiro?" asked Akinobu

"Yes, Akinobu?" answered Chikao

"Do give Miss Aimi my love would you?" asked Akinobu

"Of course" said Chikao with a smile

And with that father and son walk into the hospital and the floor in which had Aimi

"Go on, son" said Chikao when Akio stood in front of his mother's door

When Akio opens the door Aimi turns and smiles brightly at them despite being hooked up to numerous machines and looking horrible

"Hello Akio" said Aimi warmly

"H-hey mom" said Akio about to break down

"Come here please" said Aimi reaching out her hand which Akio took

"Look at you… such handsome man your becoming… just like your father" said Aimi with love in her tone

Akio couldn't look at his mom… the mom he knew was beautiful with white hair and blue eyes just like his and always having fun and playing with him and Asuna… not hooked up to machines and looking like death…

"Akio?" said Aimi

"Yes, mom?" said Akio

"Remember what I like about the cherry blossoms?" said Aimi

"What they represent" answered Akio

"Exactly, and do you remember why I liked there meaning" said Aimi

"B-because I'm kind and gentle" said Akio tearing up

"Promise me, you'll continue being the wonderful boy I know you and know you can be" said Aimi

"I-I promise" said Akio crying

And at that moment the heart monitor ran steady and Aimi died, Chikao and Akio wept for Aimi for days, weeks, months, and even years. And over time Akio grew depressed, but remained kind and gentle to everyone like his mother wanted

 _Aincrad, 2024_

Akio woke up with tears in his eyes and looked to his left to see Asuna lying next to him, previously sleeping but now holding Akio as he cried

"I miss her so much!" said Akio through Asuna's shoulder

"I know I know. Believe me I miss her too, of all the women I've known she was sweetest and best I've ever met" said Asuna as she rubbed Akio's back

"P-promise me you won't go too" said Akio

"I promise, I'll always remain by your side and be there for you" said Asuna kindly

Throughout the night Asuna held Akio as he wept, and Akio knew that with Asuna everything was going to be okay

 _About two months later…_

"Come on!" said Asuna loudly as she ran ahead to Lisbeth's shop after leaving the teleport gate

"So she just showed up like out of nowhere?" asked Haru running with her

"Yeah, you saw it too. She's your friend too after all" said Asuna pouting since her boyfriend/in-game husband didn't seem to believe her

"It's just… she's on Floor 55 one moment and then disappears all of sudden and then out of nowhere she reappears" said Haru

Asuna then made a "hmpth!" and continued running with Haru running behind her and smiling at a memory

 _Hospital, 2016_

"You wanna know something Akio?" said Aimi looking at her son

"What?" said Akio as he looked up from his book

"Out of everything I won't be able to see. There's one thing I'm upset I'll never be able to see" said Aimi with a bit of sadness in her voice

"Never seeing me grow up?" said Akio also with a bit of sadness in his voice

"Well, that too. I'm sad I'll never see you and Asuna get together" said Aimi sadly while Akio blushes like crazy

"MOM! That's so gross! She's my best friend!" said Akio still crimson red

"And they make the best partners in life" said Aimi with a smile

 _Back in the present_

'Mom… you were SO right' thought Haru happily

"Come on! We're almost there!" said Asuna as Lisbeth's shop came in sight

Haru and Asuna both burst through the door expecting to see Lisbeth but don't see her

"She must be in the back!" said Asuna moving to the second door while Haru was walking slowly towards the door and pulled up his menu

'Weird… what's Kirito doing here?' thought Haru as he bumped into Asuna who was standing still with wide eyes

Haru then realizes what she's staring at, Kirito and Lisbeth kissing passionately

'Maybe that's why…' thought Haru with a smirk

End of Chapter 13

All done! I apologize if went all over the place I was thinking that while finishing it up. Also sorry if the way Aimi died was weird or wrong (in the sense that I messed up with how cancer works) Anyway, I figured I'd skip episode 7 of the anime and snuck it in this chapter. So next episode is either 8 or 9, because in episode 8 deals with Kuradeel and he's in the Knights of the Blood Oath and Asuna is not in this story. I was thinking making him maybe a stalker or something but would like to hear your feedback. Episode 8 redone or skipping it and moving to episode 9, please let me know. Also sorry if this chapter was on the short side!


	14. Chapter 14

" **The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex USA and whoever else owns SAO

Hello people! I'm so sorry this took so long! I got lazy… it happens… I'm only human you know! A lazy human… okay… a VERY lazy human. But a human nonetheless… any way! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 14

 _On the 50th floor of Aincrad in the main town of Algade, In Agil's shop_

"No way! This is an S-class rare item! Holy crap! This is the first time I've ever seen one! Hey, Kirito. Don't you already have all the money you need? I'll buy it. But I'm saying, wouldn't you rather have it for dinner?" said Agil

"Sure. It's just… Well, who knows if I'll ever get another one" said Kirito

"So, keep it" said Agil crossing his arms

"What's the point? Look, to prepare an item like this, you need to have high enough cooking skill" reasoned Kirito

"Yeah, you're right. If we tried, we'd just burn it" said Kirito

"Hmm…" said Kirito in thought not noticing the two figures approaching from behind

"Hey Kirito!" said the male figure

"Hm?" said Kirito looking behind him and seeing Haru and Asuna

"Oh. Hey what's up man?" said Kirito with a smile

"Oh nothing much" said Haru with a smile

"What are you doing here in this dump?" asked Kirito and Agil went wide eyed and started stuttering

"D-dump?" whispered Agil in disbelief

"Just decided to stop by and say hello. What's that you have there?" asked Haru ignoring Agil

"This" said Kirito with a confident smirk and showed the item

All color drained from Haru's face

"I-is t-that an S-class rare I-item?" asked Haru

"How did you get a Ragout Rabbit!?" asked Asuna who's also surprised

"I killed it while doing some leveling" responded Kirito

"Dude that's some luck" said Haru before turning to Asuna

Haru turns to Asuna

"Asuna, can you cook it?" asked Haru

"Wait. What's your cooking skill level?" asked Kirito

"Totally maxed it out last week" replied Asuna with a confident smirk

Kirito went wide eyed along with Agil, however whether it's about Asuna's skill or if it's still about his shop being called a dump is unknown

"I've got my chef" whispered Kirito still wide eyed

Kirito shook his thoughts and posed a deal

"Alright, here's the deal. You make it and I'll let you and Haru each have a bite…" started Kirito but is interrupted when Asuna and Haru get up close

"We each get a third" "We each get a third" Haru and Asuna said in sync and with a glare

Kirito gulps and nods meekly

"D-deal" said Kirito

He then turned to Agil

"Sorry, pal. You heard the two? Guess I'm keeping it" said Kirito

"Yeah. But you could at least let me taste it, right? I thought we were tight, man!" said Agil desperately

"I'll write a review for you. But only two pages, promise!" said Kirito as he walked out with Asuna and Haru

"Damn. That is cold!" muttered Agil when the trio left

"So... where am I gonna cook it?" asked Asuna

"Oh, well…" said Kirito

"I'm guessing not your place, right? You even own any cookware?" asked Asuna

"Uh-uh" said Kirito as he shook his head

"Well we wouldn't have problem with using our place, right Asuna?" said Haru

Asuna smiled and nodded

 _Floor 61_

"Wow. There's hardly anyone around. It's really cool" said Kirito as he looked around

"If you like it so much, why don't you move here?" asked Asuna

"Yeah, then we could be neighbors!" said Haru

"I don't know. This floor seems way out of my price range" answered Kirito

"It is? I would've assumed you'd be loaded. After all you're solo, so you don't really need to spilt profits" said Haru

"Well, being solo means I have to repair my gear often" answered Kirito

"Repair" he says. I'm sure it has nothing to do with a certain pink haired blacksmith" whispered Haru to Asuna who giggled

"What are you giggling about?" asked Kirito

"Nothing" "Nothing" said Haru and Asuna

"Come on, we better hurry. It's getting dark" said Asuna

"Oh, okay" said Kirito

The trio kept walking and then entered a door leading to the residence of Haru and Asuna

"Wow, you've got a killer pad. Hey, how much did all this cost?" said Kirito when he looked around their house

"Hmm… The room and furniture cost around four million Col. Anyway, make yourself at home" said Asuna as she walked around the corner

"Uh, sure. Holy moly… Four million… Man, that's a lot of Col. I'm sure I've earned that much too, but blowing it all on a flat?" muttered Kirito as he sat down

"I thought it was a good purchase" said Haru as he opened his menu and equipped casual clothes

(Just imagine Kirito's casual clothes but colored white with grey trim instead of black with white trim)

"You gonna get comfortable, Kirito?" asked Haru as he sat across from Kirito

"Oh, yeah. Sorry" said Kirito as he opened his menu and equipped casual clothes

Asuna came back also wearing casual clothes

"Come on, boys. Let's see what we got" said Asuna leading them to the kitchen

Kirito opens his menu and spawns the Ragout Rabbit

"So, this is a legendary S-class ingredient. Okay. How do you want this cooked up?" asked Asuna

"I thought I'll leave that decision up to the chef" answered Kirito

"Good choice" said Haru with a thumbs up

"In that case... how about we make it into a stew?" said Asuna as she spawns ingredients

"Ragout. That's pretty much the definition of a stew. In real life, there'd be a lot more steps involved in preparing this. Cooking in SAO is so simple. Believe it or not, it's kind of boring" said Asuna as she put in the oven

"She likes cooking IRL" whispered Haru to Kirito

"Oh… wait you two know each other IRL?" asked Kirito surprised

"Yeah, you didn't know?" asked Asuna confused

"I could've sworn we've told you…" muttered Haru as he itched his head

"We can talk more about that later. Because, now for the next step. I was thinking about making a couple of side dishes" said Asuna as she spawns more ingredients and cuts them with a tap of her knife

As she finishes the bell for the oven dings. Asuna walks over and takes it out, she then sets it out on the table. She pulls off the lid with Haru and Kirito's jaws falling to the floor

"Ah…" "Ah…" "Ah…" said Kirito, Asuna, and Haru in satisfaction

"I've been here two years, and this is the first time I've ever eaten S-class food. I'm so happy I've survived long enough to eat that" said Asuna in bliss

"Yeah, me too" said Kirito in bliss

"Me three" said Haru in bliss

"It's so weird. Sometimes, I don't know, I get this feeling… that like I lived here my entire life. You two ever feel like that?" said Asuna

"Yeah, almost all the time. In fact, there's days I don't even think about the real world at all" said Kirito

"And it's not just us. These days, more and more people don't seem to care about clearing the game and getting back to the real world" said Haru

"I notice there's not that many players out there fighting on the front lines. Maybe five hundred, if that. I guess they used to it. They don't care anymore. Yeah well, I wanna go back. I mean, there're things I haven't done yet. I have to" said Asuna with determination in her eyes

"I know how you feel. And when you stop to consider it, there's everyone else, right?" asked Kirito

"Yeah! All the people who still count on us. If we give up, it's not fair to them" said Haru with Kirito and Asuna nodding in agreement

"So… how do you two know each other IRL?" asked Kirito eager to know

"We first met when we were 8 years old" said Asuna wistfully

"It was at a business party and my parents were hoping to make some partners. It was there that my family and I met Asuna and her family" said Haru

"My dad wanted me to show him around. That's what I planned to do at first but then I saw that Aki… Haru was bored so I asked him what we should do instead. He then tapped me on the shoulder and ran ahead yelling "You're it!" I gave chase and won, soon afterwards we got into a food fight…" said Asuna

"That was awesome and I totally won!" said Haru pumping out his chest

"As I recall, I had you on the ground with me shoving a fish down your throat" said Asuna with a confident smirk

All the color and confidence drained from Haru's face as he slumped back into his chair

"Anyway. We got caught and I thought I was gonna get into a lot of trouble, but then Haru stood in front of my parents and said it was his fault and not mine. We've been best friends since… well more than that now" continued and finished Asuna as she held Haru's hand under the table

"Wow… you two have been together for that long? That's pretty cool" said Kirito as he leaned back into his seat

"Yeah. Let's change topics before I start getting too emotional… so Kirito. Have you've joined any guilds or anything yet?" asked Haru

"Nah. Still a solo player" answered Kirito

"And you're okay with that? You don't ever wanna join a guild?" asked Asuna

"I know how the beta players don't fit in with the guilds, believe me I do. But… ever since we got to Floor 70, things are getting more dangerous. The monster algorithms are even more irregular" said Haru

"Mm… and why aren't you two in a guild?" said Kirito

"We don't want to show favoritism and don't change the subject! There're things a solo player can't handle, unexpected things. Sometimes, warping out isn't an option" said Haru

"Yeah, well… I'm pretty careful. I work better by myself anyway. Besides, most of the time, instead of helping, party members just get in the way" said Kirito

"Oh, yeah?" "Oh, yeah?" said Asuna and Haru in sync reaching for their knifes

"My bad. Everyone except for you two" said Kirito

"Good" "Good" said Asuna and Haru in sync and then take a sip of tea in sync

'Do they plan this or something?' thought Kirito

"So, what do you say you team up with Haru and I?" asked Asuna

"Ugh!" yelped Kirito in surprise

"Hold up a sec! Don't you two have stuff to do for the Assault Team? You can't just bail on them!" said Kirito in protest

"It's not like we have any leveling quotas to meet" said Asuna

Kirito who seem defeated mumbled

"The front lines are dangerous though" mumbled Kirito behind his cup

Haru and Asuna both stand up and reach for their knifes but Kirito stops them

"Okay! Fine…" said Kirito defeated as he slumped back into his chair

 _Floor 61, after dinner_

"Well, I suppose, thanks in order for the meal, so… thank you" said Asuna to Kirito

"Thank you" said Haru to both Kirito and Asuna

"Thank you for cooking it. Maybe next time. Uh, what am I saying? I'll never get my hands on something like that again" said Kirito wistfully

"No way. You can make anything taste good if you have the skills for it" said Asuna

The trio then look towards the night sky

"Looking at this world, and seeing what it's become since we got here, is this really what Akihiko Kayaba wanted to create?" said Kirito

"I sure hope so… because I have to admit this place has a beauty to it that can't exist in the real world" said Haru gazing at the stars

 _Floor 74, the next day_

"Where are they?" said Kirito yawing

Just then two figures appeared from a teleported

"There you two are! What took you so long?" said and asked Kirito

The two blush and look away

"Stuff…" "Stuff…" said Asuna and Haru in sync

"Stuff?" mumbled Kirito confused

"Never mind that! So ready to go?" asked Haru

"After you" said Kirito motioning for him to lead

 _Dungeon, on Floor 74_

'Having someone along who knows how to fight sure makes things easier' thought Kirito as he watched Haru and Asuna

"Kirito, switch!" said Haru as he slashed upwards parrying the skeleton's attack and throwing it off balance

"Yeah, right!" said Kirito as he switched and slashed it several times before it died

"Nice" said Haru as he gave Kirito a fist bump

"Not bad yourself" said Kirito

"Come on, you two!" said Asuna walking ahead

"Coming!" "Coming!" They said

The trio stopped when they saw familiar looking doors

"Haru, Kirito, look. Is that what I think it is?" said Asuna

"Looks like it" said Haru

"Yep, you found the boss room" said Kirito

"What'll we do? You think we should look inside?" asked Asuna

Kirito and Haru shared a look

"Well, we came all this way. Might as well" said Kirito

"Besides, boss monsters never leave the rooms they guard. I think we'll be okay if we just take a peek" said Haru

"Oh, okay" said Asuna

"Have a teleport crystal ready, just in case" said Kirito

"Right" "Right" said Haru and Asuna as they pulled out teleport crystals

"Okay. Are you two ready?" asked Kirito

"Mm-hm" said Asuna

"Let's do it" said Haru

The three pushed and they see the boss, The Gleam Eyes!

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

" **The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex USA and whoever else owns SAO

Hello wonderful people! So I'm back with another chapter! Time for a little Q/A... that I forgot to do last time

Q. I have a question for when yui makes her debut are you gonna have her physical appearance like the anime or are you gonna change it?

A. I don't have plans to, since it wouldn't really make sense if I change Yui's appearance (I get why you asked though). I just figured since she's an AI with an already generated appearance then it wouldn't make sense in changing it. But if any of you think I should change it, then feel free to ask.

Q. Stop using -kun between boys its weird just make them use their name only.

A. I was thinking of changing it, since it seemed off... I just thought it was a good idea at first, anyway I updated all of the chapters and fixed that. Please tell me if I forgot any! Thank you!

That is all! (I think) Enjoy!

Chapter 15

 _Dungeon, on Floor 74_

"AH!" "AH!" "AH!" screamed three voices as they ran

The one in front, decked in complete white with a golden saber by his side stopped

"Hey… I think… we can… stop running" said Haru between breaths

The other two nodded, and the trio sat on the ground

"That one's gonna be tough to beat" said Asuna

"You're right. I saw it only had that one big sword, and I'm pretty sure it's got special attacks too" said Kirito

"Which means it's probably more of a DPS boss then a Tank boss, so we're gonna have to put tanks in the front row and keep switching out from there" said Haru with a finger on his chin

"Yeah, then it wouldn't hurt to have about ten shield users" said Kirito

"You said it" said Haru with a sign

'Tank or not, that boss is gonna take forever' thought Haru to himself

"Shield users, huh?" said Asuna

"What? What's wrong?" asked Kirito

"You are. You're hiding something, aren't you?" accused Asuna

"Yeah, he probably is" agreed Haru

"What are you two taking about?" asked Kirito

"I just realized something. The biggest advantage of using a one-handed sword is you can also use a shield. But you know what, I don't think I've ever seen you using one. I don't use a shield because it'll slow down my rapier and Haru doesn't because it slows him down as well and he prefers paring then blocking" said Asuna with inquisitive eyes

"And how come you're not using that sword you had Lisbeth make?" said Haru also with inquisitive eyes

"Very suspicious" "Very suspicious" said Haru and Asuna in sync

Kirito started to get nervous, but it went away when Asuna and Haru donned smiles

"Oh, never mind. It's rude to ask people to justify their skills" said Asuna

"Everyone has their own style of playing" continued Haru

"Phew…" breathed Kirito

"Since it's gotten so late, we might as well have lunch here" said Asuna spawning a basket

"Really? D-Did you make it yourself?" said Kirito starting to drool, Haru however was already drooling

"You two are such boys… both of you better take your gloves off before you eat" said Asuna

"Yes, Ma'am!" "Yes, Ma'am!" said Haru and Kirito taking off their gloves

"Here you two go!" said Asuna handing them both a sandwich

They both breathed a sign of pleasure after taking their first bite

"I'd kill anyone who tried to take this away from me!" said Haru taking another bite

Asuna shook her head with a smile

"This is good! How did you get it to taste so amazing?" asked Kirito

"Chalked up to a whole year of training and study. Aincrad has everything you need. There's about a hundred different seasonings. I made everything just by calculating all the parameters used by the flavor-recreation engine" said Asuna pulling up multiple menus

"This was made with grogua seed, shugra leaf and calim water" said Asuna dropping a drop of a white liquid on Kirito's finger

"It's mayonnaise!" said Kirito in realization

"And I made this using abilba seed, sag leaves, and ulafish bone" said Asuna dropping a drop of a black liquid on Kirito's finger

"Whoa! That tastes exactly like…

"Soy sauce, pretty cool huh?" said Haru brushing his hands and mouth on his cape

Asuna scolded him and spawned a napkin

"Anyway, you're right. I made the sauce for the sandwich out of that" said Asuna while Haru wiped his face and hands on the napkin

"Amazing! It's perfect! Have you thought about selling this 'cause you'd make a fortune" said Kirito

"You said that to me though…" muttered Haru

"Well… I mean… yours is good too… but" said Kirito sheepishly

Haru just laughed and punched his shoulder

"I'm just messing with you" said Haru

"You had me there for a second… back to the topic of selling it. You can't, after some thought, you just can't" said Kirito

"But, why not?" asked Asuna

"'Cause there wouldn't be any left for us" "Cause there wouldn't be any left for us" said Kirito and Haru in sync

Asuna just signed

"My god. You two are so greedy…" said Asuna shaking her head

"Well, if you two like it that much, I could always make more" continued Asuna

Just then a group of players came into view

"Hey, Kirito, Haru! How're you two doing!" said Klein running to them

"Hey, Klein. Still alive, huh?" said Kirito

"Jeez, you're the same as ever. Wait. Whoa! You're a solo player. What the heck are you doing with Haru and a… girl?" said Klein

"Um… I could've sworn you guys met before one of the boss fights" mumbled Kirito

"I'll introduce you. This is Klein of the Furin Kazan guild. And this is Asuna, my second-in-command of the Assault Team" said Haru

Klein just stood there… staring

"Hey, come on! Say something! What's wrong? You lagging?" said Kirito waving his hand in front of Klein's face

"Hi, I-I'm Klein! I'm twenty-four, single, and looking for a…" said Klein before he was punched in the balls

Haru had a dark look in his eyes as he punched Klein

"You're pretty brave… hitting on my wife like that…" said Haru with murderous intent

"Boss!" said Klein's guild in sync

Just then they surrounded Asuna, Haru, and Kirito

"Wow! Are you really that Asuna?!" said the guild in sync

The group wanted to get closer to Asuna, but Haru and Kirito held them back up

"Don't worry. It's cool. These guys are okay… whoa! Haru calm down!" said Kirito when he saw Haru's gaze

"More bodies to add to the fire… ah! What the hell!?" said Haru grabbing his foot

"That's payback, you weasel! And sorry, didn't know you two were together" said Klein with a smile

Haru's murderous gaze fell replaced by a embarrassed one

"Yeah… me too… kinda lost control for a moment there" said Haru rubbing his neck while blushing

"Anyway, what are you doing with those two, Kirito? Holding out on me! What's the deal, man? Spill it!" said Klein taking Kirito into a headlock

"Uh, well…" said Kirito

"Excuse me. Kirito is with Haru and I because we're sort of in a party" said Asuna

"Huh?" said Klein in confusion before a look of disbelief came to replace it

"Kirito, you son of a…" said Klein

"Wait! It's not what you think!" said Kirito

Haru watched before Asuna pulled on his cape

"What is it?" asked Haru and Asuna pointed

Haru and the rest followed Asuna's finger to see an army

"What the hell? It's an army" said Kirito

"Correction, it's the "Aincrad Liberation Army" a sort of… police force for lack of a better word. But what are they doing here?" said Haru confused

"They were almost slaughtered on Floor 25, instead of clearing levels, they've been trying to build up their numbers. I haven't seen them on the front lines in a while" said Asuna

"At ease!" shouted the leader

"Phew…" said the men falling to the floor

"I'm the Aincrad Liberation Army Lieutenant Colonel Corvatz" said Corvatz

"I'm Kirito, solo" said Kirito putting his hand out

"Sure you are" said Corvatz looking behind Kirito

"Have you cleared the area up ahead?" asked Corvatz

"Yeah. We also got a map, the directions to the boss room" said Kirito

"Hmm, right. Hand over that map, and we'll be on our way" said Corvatz

"Huh? You wanna us to just give it to you? Do you even know how much of a pain in the ass mapping is?" asked Klein in protest

"We share all information and resources with civilian players all the time! And we don't charge a thing for it! We maintain order in the chaos of battle so that all players can leave this world as quickly as possible! Therefore, it's your duty to cooperate with us! So, hand over that map!" ordered Corvatz

"Listen, you!" said Asuna lunging for them but Haru held her back

"You bastard…" growled Klein

"Easy. When we got back to town, I was gonna go public with the map anyway. It's cool" said Kirito

"Oh, now wait. Come on, man! You've been way too nice to him!" said Klein in protest

"I don't care about making money off map data" said Kirito

"Hmm… Thanks for cooperating" said Corvatz

He and his men continued on their way

"If you plan on taking on that boss, you'll have to wait till I organize a raid" said Haru speaking up

"That is my decision to make" said Corvatz with authority

"No, it isn't. I'm in charge of the Assault Team and unless you're okay with letting your men die… you'll wait till I organize a raid" said Haru with equal authority

"We will defeat the boss without the Assault Team! My men are tougher than the Assault Team!" said Corvatz

"I find that doubtful giving how your men are half-dead" said Haru

"Nonsense! They won't quit till I say so! On your feet! Come on, move!" ordered Corvatz

Haru stared at their retreating figures

"Oh, man… are those guys gonna be okay?" asked Klein

"I'm sure they know what they're doing. They won't rush the boss without checking it out first, right?" said Asuna

"They seemed pretty adamant on taking on the boss, I'm following them to make sure they don't do anything stupid. Anyone want to join?" said Haru

"I'll go with you, I'm worried that their not thinking straight" said Asuna

Haru and Asuna walked forward, with Kirito along with Klein and his guild behind them

 _Later…_

"That's the last one. The only thing left's the boss's room" said Klein in regards to the enemies they just finished killing

"Maybe those guys used some kind of teleportation thing if they need to go back" suggested Klein

Just they all heard a man scream

"Follow me!" said Haru running down the corridor

The group ran till they were in front of the boss room door… which was opened. They then heard another scream

"Idiots!" said Asuna

"Hey! You guys okay? Ah! Don't just stand there! Use your teleport crystals!" said Kirito

"We can't! T-the crystals aren't working!" said a man

"I've never heard of a trap like this being in a boss room before" said Asuna and Haru nodded in agreement

Kirito however… had experience this trap before

"The Aincrad Liberation Army doesn't know the word "retreat"! Come on! Keep fighting!" ordered Corvatz

"They're insane" said Kirito

"They should have known they couldn't take on a floor boss with just there party alone. He should've followed my orders and waited for me organize a raid!" said Haru

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" said Klein as he and his guild caught up

"They can't use their teleportation crystals. We could distract the boss, but going in there is too risky" said Kirito

"But, isn't there something we can do?" asked Klein

"Ready! Charge!" yelled Corvatz

"Don't do it!" screamed Kirito

Just then Gleam Eyes did an upwards slash attack sending Corvatz flying

"Hey! Hang on, Corvatz!" said Kirito going to catch him and failing to do so

"I can't believe this…" said Corvatz before bursting into crystals

Just Gleam Eyes was swinging down on a helpless player

"NO!" screamed Haru drawling his saber

Asuna immediately followed drawling her rapier. Haru parried Gleam Eye's attack, and Asuna stabbed the boss in the back

"Haru! Asuna!" said Kirito before running in

"Oh, what the hell?" said Klein following them

The Gleam Eyes, then punched Haru and backhanded Asuna. And was about to smash Asuna with a overhand attack before Kirito came in and parried the attack

"Get out!" ordered Kirito engaging the boss

"Klein! You and your men help me get the survivors!" ordered Haru as he grabbed a man

Klein nodded

"I got you, buddy" said Klein to a man before throwing him over his shoulder

"Thanks" said the man in response

'This'll take forever!' thought Kirito to himself

"Get out of there!" screamed Asuna

"You heard her! Get out of there!" screamed Haru

'The only way to end this is if I use it! But then…' thought Kirito before looking at his friends whose health bars were low

The Gleam Eyes swung forward and Kirito parried

'Damn it, just use it already!' thought Kirito

"Hey, Klein, Haru, Asuna! Listen! I need ten seconds! Keep him off me!" said Kirito

"Yeah, you got it!" said Klein

Asuna rushed forward and stabbed at its body before being swatted away, same with Klein

"Okay, I'm ready! Switch out!" said Kirito as Haru parried the boss's attack and threw it off balance

Kirito blocked another attack before reaching behind and pulling out another sword and slashed at the boss

"Okay, here goes. Starburst Stream!" said Kirito before attacking the boss

"That's… a unique skill!" said Haru in realization

Asuna along with Klein and his guild gasp

'Faster! Gotta go faster!' said Kirito as he got punched by the boss

Kirito starts swinging faster and faster to the point where his swords are barely seen, but just as he was about to finish off the boss it grabbed his sword. Kirito rushed with his other sword and ran it through the boss, and soon the boss burst into crystals

"Is it… over?" mumbled Kirito before passing out

Asuna and Haru ran over to him and knelt by his side

"Kirito! Wake up! Come on, man!" said Haru shaking his best friend

"Aw, man, my head…" mumbled Kirito and Haru along with everyone else blew a sign in relief

"That was too close. How long was I out for?" asked Kirito

"Just a few seconds… damn it! You scared me!" said Haru about to punch Kirito before he realized his health was nearly depleted

"Drink this" ordered Haru pulling out a healing potion

Kirito did so and was punched by Haru after

"You reckless idiot!" said Haru as Kirito rubbed his arm

"Jeez… what's your problem?" asked Kirito

"My problem is that I nearly lost my best friend to some stupid boss!" said Haru

"How did you think I felt on Floor 60?" said Kirito

Haru just shook his head and his scowl was replaced with a smile

"Touché" said Haru

Klein walked towards the two of them

"Corvats and two of his men are the only ones who didn't make it" said Klein

"We haven't lost a player in a boss fight since Floor 67" said Kirito

"That wasn't a boss fight. That was suicide. Corvats was a damn fool for not heading Haru. There's no point to any of this if you die! You're not off the hook either. What the hell did you do just now?" said Klein

"I don't think you wanna know" said Kirito

"Yeah, bullshit! I wanna know how you got a unique skill" scoffed Haru

Kirito look towards everyone and saw they were waiting in anticipation

"It's called Dual-wielding" said Kirito

Everyone (except Haru) gasped

"Dude, other prerequisites?" asked Klein

"It's a unique skill, so no there isn't" said Haru

"Way to stay on the down low, Kirito! How come you keep an awesome secret like this from your buddies?" asked Klein

"About six months ago, I was scrolling through my skill menu. And it was just… there, dual-wielding. But… if anyone else found out I had a skill like this…" said Kirito

"They'd get pissed 'cause you had some they didn't. Some gamers are like that, but not me. You're right though. People would definitely be jealous if you had that. Well, they say your character's built by life challenges, so keep soldiering on, young man" said Klein

Kirito scoffed

"Easier said than done" said Kirito

"We're gonna go trigger the warp gate. You coming?" asked Klein

"Nah. I'll catch up with you later. Need a rest for a bit" said Kirito

"I heard that. Have a safe trip back" said Klein as he and his guild walked away

But Klein stopped

"Oh well, by the way…" said Klein

"Huh?" asked Kirito

"You know, when you ran in there… to rescue those Army guys like you did…" said Klein

"Yeah" said Kirito

"Well, you know… Glad you did. Anyway, I'll see you" said Klein and then walking away

Kirito then turned to Haru and Asuna

"You really scared us, you know?" said Asuna

"Yeah… sorry again about that" said Kirito rubbing his neck

Asuna and Haru shook it off and stood up

"You rested up enough?" asked Haru with a smile

"Yeah" said Kirito with a smile as he got up

"Come on let's go to the warp gate" said Asuna and the trio left the boss room

 _The next day, at Agil's shop_

"A blue daemon that annihilated a big squad of Army guys. And a fifty-hit combo from a dual-wielder who took out the boss by himself." I can't believe what a big deal they're making out of this thing" said Agil looking at the article

"Yeah, it's blown up right in my face. A butt-load of swordsmen and info brokers showed up at my place this morning. Now I need a new pad 'cause they know where I live" mumbled Kirito

"You can live with me, Kirito… besides it's kinda your own fault. You said it was gonna be our little secret, but you went and blabbed it to everyone" said Lisbeth with a cheeky grin

"Some girlfriend you are…" mumbled Kirito

End of Chapter 15

That's it! I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

" **The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex _USA and whoever else owns SAO_

 _Hello and sorry that's been so long! I've just have had trouble with writing this, taking a break for finals and trying to enjoy my summer break made it difficult to write again after such a long absence. Not to mention it's been difficult trying to figure out how to deal with the whole Kuradeel event, so I just decided to skip it and move on to the next episode. Only instead of them leaving because of Kuradeel, they decided to take a vacation from the front lines and leave Heathcliff in charge in their absence. Question time!_

 _Q. You on writer's block or something?_

 _A. Yes._

 _Q. I have a suggestion for when you do the Excalibur arc do you think you could have Akio acquire the hold sword Excalibur?_

 _A. I don't necessarily plan to, as Excalibur is a longsword (I think) and that isn't the type of sword Akio uses._

 _Q. Can you make this more detailed?_

 _A. If you mean like fight scenes I'll try, but please keep in mind that it's easier for me to write character interactions then it is fight scenes._

 _That is all, please enjoy and leave a review if you have any questions or suggestions about the story (or if you wanna start a conversation)._

Chapter 16

 _Knights of the Blood Oath Headquarters, Floor 55_

"I understand the situation. Now, I just have to explain it to the rest of the guild. I trust you've told the other guilds?" said and asked Heathcliff

"Yes, I've personally told the other guild leaders who'd promised to inform the rest of their guild and I've gone ahead and sent a public message informing the non-guild members of the Assault Team" affirmed Haru

"Hmm… good. Although, I wish you a good vacation. I hope you won't stay away from the battlefield for long." said Heathcliff folding his hands

"Wouldn't dream of leaving my baby for too long, though I'm sure you'll take good care of her in my absence" said Haru with a smile

Heathcliff smiled and nodded in agreement

"I will, enjoy yourselves" said Heathcliff

Asuna and Haru nodded goodbye and left soon afterwards towards their destination

 _Balcony of Haru and Asuna's new house, Floor 22_

"Oh, wow! This view's amazing!" exclaimed Asuna

"It's breathtaking, but don't fall. That would not be breathtaking" said Akio coming up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist

"We bought the best house." said Asuna resting her head on Akio's shoulder

"After spending everything we had on it" said Akio still sour about how much the house cost

"It's worth it though, 'cause we can live in peace here" said Asuna entangling her fingers with Akio's

Asuna turned to Akio to see he had on his thinking face, she smiled and poked his nose

"Whatcha thinking so hard about?" asked Asuna sweetly

Akio got a bewildered look on his face

"How did you know I was thinking intently on something?" asked Akio

"You get this crease in your eyebrows when you're in deep thought. So what's up?" said Asuna poking his eyebrows

"W-we're gonna continue dating after we're out of here… right?" asked Akio

Asuna got a mad expression and stood up straight

"I can't you have to ask that, we've been together for almost a year. I don't give a damn if this is a virtual world. My feelings for you are real, they've always been real and if we make it back to the real world, I promise nothing's gonna change. I love you, Akio" said Asuna before embracing and kissing Akio

Akio wrapped his arms around Asuna's waist and kissed back. The two break apart after a while and touched foreheads

"I guess it was kinda stupid for me to ask huh?" asked Akio with a chuckle

"The stupidest thing you've ever said and believe me, you've said a lot of stupid stuff" said Asuna with a laugh

Akio stood straight up and stared at Asuna

"What's that supposed to mean!?" exclaimed Akio with a shocked expression

Asuna laughed and kissed him again

 _The next morning in Akio and Asuna's bed, Floor 22_

Asuna wakes up and untangles herself from Akio to lean up and stretch. She then turned and saw Akio still sleeping, she then leaned down and began to pet him

"You always look like a little kid sleeping, all that's left is for you to be sucking on your thumb. But I know that despite that cheerful and straightforward exterior lies a person that thinks things through, either be it for yourself or more likely, others" said Asuna as she looked at Akio's sleeping form

Asuna then leaned down and embraced Akio

"I love you so much, Akio. Let's stay together forever" said Asuna snuggling into Akio's neck

Asuna then felt arms circle around her

"Okay" said Akio yawning

Asuna blushed and leaned up clearly embarrassed

"Y-you h-heard that?" asked Asuna still blushing

Akio leaned up and stretched

"Kinda hard not to, you were kinda whispering in my ear" said Akio with a wink which only served to make Asuna blush more

"Anyway, you wanna go have some fun today!?" asked Asuna changing the subject

Akio then turned and looked at all the photos of them together adoring the walls

"I'd love too, but I was kinda hoping we'd sleep in today" said Akio sheepishly

Asuna pouted and Akio groaned

"UGH! I can't believe I admitted I'd do anything when you make that face!" said Akio throwing his arms in the air and falling back into bed

Akio laid there till a thought came to him and he leaned up with a big smile and playful gaze

"I know what we can do today" said Akio with a playful gleam in his eyes

The duo then got up and dressed themselves before departing from their cabin home, a beautiful scenery of a forest and a lake in a distance greeted them

"Come on" said Akio grabbing Asuna's hand

"Where are we going?" asked Asuna

"You'll see soon enough" said Akio with that playful gleam still in his eyes

Asuna stopped and Akio turned to her in confusion

"Hey! Carry me on your shoulders" asked Asuna

"Really?" asked Akio crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows

"Oh, please. It's no fun seeing the world from the same height all the time. Besides, with your strength parameter, you won't break a sweat" said Asuna putting her hands on her hips

"I'm more of a strength and speed hybrid, but sure, hop on" said Akio kneeling down

Asuna pulled up her skirt to make it easier to hop on, but stopped and got a playful gleam in her eyes

"If you turn around, I'm gonna slap you" said Asuna

"Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before" said Akio with a sideways wink

"Wanna take the risk?" asked Asuna with a smirk

"As tempting as it sounds, I don't feel like getting slapped today" said Akio

Asuna hopped on, and Akio stood up with Asuna on his shoulders

"Giddy up!" ordered Asuna

Akio started moving and Asuna looked around with wide eyes

"This is so cool, you can already see the lake from here" said Asuna

"Technically only you can see the lake" corrected Akio

"Okay. If you want, you can ride on my shoulders later. Let's get a move on, horsey. We're heading north-northeast!" ordered Asuna pointing northwards

"Aye aye" said Akio

The two came to a stop and Asuna reached up to grab a branch but stopped when she saw a ladybug. It flew by Asuna

"It almost went up my nose!" said Asuna giggling

"Déjà vu" muttered Akio

Akio then turned to see an elderly man smiling kindly at them

"Looks like we've got an audience" said Akio

Asuna turned and saw the elderly man, Asuna waved

"Come on! Wave back, or he'll think you're rude" said Asuna

"Kinda hard too with you on my shoulders" muttered Akio before carefully removing an arm and waving

Asuna saw his struggle and frowned

"Do you want me to get off you now?" asked Asuna

Akio shook his head

"Nuh-uh. You're right where I want you" said Akio before taking off in a sprint

"Whoa! Haha!" said Asuna before beginning to laugh

The married couple soon came to a forest and Akio's playful gleam returned

"I heard this rumor in the village yesterday. About how if you go deep enough in the forest, you'll see them…" said Akio in a spooky voice

"Huh? See who?" asked Asuna

"Ghosts" answered Akio

Asuna's face paled and Akio had to force himself not to laugh, growing up, Akio found out that Asuna is deathly afraid of ghosts. So he takes every opportunity he can to scare her

"Y-You m-mean like those in-game astral-type monsters, right?" stuttered Asuna

"Nope, I mean real ghosts. They say the tortured souls of the monsters and people hunted here… come back to wander the forest at night. We're almost there" said Akio

"T-the place the rumor m-mentions?" asked Asuna

Akio nodded and started telling the story

"About a week ago, a carpenter hiked into the forest to get some wood for a project. He stayed so long that before he knew it, it was night. As he walked alone, he caught a glimpse of something white standing by a tree. Was it a monster or something else? The white figure slowly walked towards some trees, then…" said Akio

Asuna turned and saw a white figure in the forest, she paled and poked Akio's cheek

"Hey, look!" said Asuna

Akio turned but didn't see anything, Asuna saw the figure again and nearly screamed

"I wanna get down! I wanna get down!" said Asuna as she climbed off of Akio

"Whoa! Be careful!" said Akio in protest

Asuna then got behind Akio and pointed

"It's… It's over there" said Asuna

"What are you talking about? Look I was just messing with you" said Akio

Asuna kept pointing, Akio signed and turned to where she was pointing. He saw the figure in the distance

"N-no way!" said Akio looking at the figure

Akio then saw the figure collapse

"Wait a minute… that's not a ghost!" said Akio before running towards the figure

"W-Wait, A-akio!" said Asuna before following him

Asuna caught and gasped at what Akio found, a little girl with long black hair and wearing a long white dress

"It's another player" realized Asuna

"Yeah, I think so" said Akio

"You think so?" asked Asuna confused

"She doesn't have a cursor above her head" answered Akio

"Maybe it's some kind of bug" said Asuna

"Yeah, that'd make sense" said Akio returning his attention to the little girl

"What's a little girl like this doing, playing SAO?" asked Asuna

Akio just shrugged in response

"I guess we'll find out when she wakes up and we can't just leave her out here till she does. Let's take her home with us" said Asuna

"Yeah, let's do that" said Akio as he picked the girl up bridal style

The couple and the child leave the forest and return to their house

"She's not an NPC, we know that now. As we didn't have any trouble moving her here" said Akio as he and Asuna watch the little girl resting in the extra bed

"Yeah, if she were she would've given off a warning when you picked her up like other NPCs" said Asuna

"She's not a quest giver either. Our quest log would've been updated as soon as we interacted with her. She has to be a player, poor thing. She must have been out there for a while, wandering around, lost" said Akio sadly

"Yeah, but… what was she doing out there?" asked Asuna

"Any number of possibilities, but she has to have a parent or guardian out there" answered Akio

"Mm-hm. She had to have logged in with someone from her family. I just hope they're safe" said Asuna

She then turned from the girl to Akio

"Hey, do you think she'll wake up?" asked Asuna

"Yeah, she's fine. Signals are still being transmitted to and from her NerveGear. She's just in some kind of sleep mode. I'm sure she'll wake up soon and the sooner the better" answered Akio

"Yeah… I wonder… did she log into SAO by herself… or with her family? Why has she been all alone here… all this time?" said Asuna

The couple watched the girl for a little while longer, later they turned and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Asuna awoke and moved from her and Akio's bed to the little girl's bed, she got under the covers and held the little girl

"Sleep well. Please hurry and wake up tomorrow" whispered Asuna before falling asleep

In the morning, Asuna awoke to see a large pair of black eyes staring at her in wonder. Asuna quickly got up and stared at the girl in both surprise and happiness

"Akio, wake up!" shouted Asuna

Akio groaned and got up

"Good morning… is everything alright?" asked Akio with a yawn

"Hurry! Get over here!" shouted Asuna again

Akio awoke fully and turned to Asuna and saw what she was so energized about. Akio got up and move over to them

"Do you remember what happened to you?" asked Asuna

"Uh-uh…" answered the little girl who shook her head

"Okay. How about your name?" asked Asuna

"My… my name is… I think my name is… I think… Yui. Yui. That's it. Yui" answered the little girl

"That's a cute name. Nice to meet you, I'm Asuna and this is…" said Asuna but stopping wondering if she should refer to Akio by his real name or his game name

Akio smiled and sat down on the bed next to Yui

"I'm Akio, it's great to meet you Yui" said Akio deciding to use his real name

"Auna… Ako…" said Yui trying to pronounce their name

Asuna and Akio smiled at her attempts to say their names, Asuna then got a serious look and turned to Yui

"Try to remember. What were you doing in the forest? And do you know where your mom and dad are now?" asked Asuna

"I-I don't know… I-I can't remember anything" said Yui tears swelling up in her eyes

"Oh, no" whispered Asuna

Akio sense the tension and decided to change that

"So your name's Yui huh?" asked Akio

"Mm-hm" said Yui nodding

"I'm Akio, like my lovely wife mentioned. Can you say Akio?" said Akio kindly

"Ako…" said Yui softly

"It's Akio, A-Ki-O" said Akio hoping to help her say his name

"Ako…" said Yui and Akio smiled

Akio put his hand on Yui's head

"That's okay, that's something we can work on later. For now how about you call me whatever's easier for you" said Akio kindly

"Daddy" said Yui immediately

Akio blushed in embarrassment and pointed to himself

"I'm daddy?" asked Akio

"Auna is… mommy" said Yui

Asuna also blushed in embarrassment, Yui got nervous and started fidgeting. Asuna smiled and turned to Yui

"Okay. I'm mommy. That works" said Asuna smiling

Yui's face brightened immediately as a result, she then felt a hand return to her head

"Hey, don't forget about your old man" said Akio sending a toothy smile to Yui

Yui's face brightened even more so and jumped in Akio and Asuna's arms

"Mommy! Daddy!" said Yui and Asuna giggled

"You must be hungry. How about breakfast?" said Asuna

"Okay!" said Yui

Once in the kitchen Asuna quickly made food and served them to Akio and Yui

"Here you go, Yui. This one's yours" said Asuna putting a plate in front of Yui

"And this one's yours… are sure you want this, Akio? You're not good with spicy food" asked Asuna

Akio's face went pale white before color returned with confidence

"Please, I don't fear spicy food, spicy food fears me!" shouted Akio and Yui giggled

Asuna signed and gave the plate to Akio. Akio smiled in triumph before taking a bite. Tears immediately swelled in his eyes while Yui looked on in wonder. Akio turned to Yui to see her wanting to have some of his sandwich

"Are you sure Yui? I don't think you can handle it like I can" said Akio through spicy tears

Asuna rubbed her temples at Akio's insistence at wanting spicy food

"I want the same one that daddy has!" said Yui reaching out

"Alright, Yolo right?" said Akio handing her a piece

"Wait a minute!" said Asuna in protest just as Yui took a bite

"I like it…" said Yui with a pained smile

Asuna stared in wonderment before she started gigling

"She handles it better than you!" said Asuna through a fit of giggles

"Pff! I'm not crying, I'm just sweating through my eyes since it's so hot today!" said Akio wiping away his "sweat"

This only served to make Asuna's giggles louder

"See this, Yui? Your mommy is a mean person who laughs at your daddy when he's in pain!" said Akio to Yui

"Mommy's mean?" asked Yui worried

Asuna's face paled immediately

"No I'm not! Daddy's mean for making you thinking that!" said Asuna in protest

"That's exactly what a mean person would say!" said Akio in protest to his wife trying to their daughter against him

Yui started giggling, Akio and Asuna turned to her and then back to each other. They smiled and started laughing with Yui

Later while Yui is sleeping, Akio and Asuna discuss their plan of action

"So, what do you think?" asked Asuna

"She's a blank slate, no memories, no idea how she got here, nothing…" answered Akio

"Yeah, I know. It's like she's a baby again. I just… I don't… I'm sorry. I don't know what to do" said Asuna tearing up

"I understand, you wanna take care of her. I do too, at least until she gets her memory back" said Akio holding Asuna's hands

"Yeah, but…" said Asuna

"For now, we'll do what we can. We should check the Town of Beginnings first, given how she has no gear in her inventory besides the clothes on her back. Who's knows… maybe we'll even find her family" said Akio

"Okay" said Asuna sadly

Akio's grip on Asuna's hands tightened

"Asuna, I don't wanna say goodbye to her either" said Akio

"You really don't?" asked Asuna

"No, I love her company. We just met her, but having her here, it's made our little cabin feel like a real home. Wouldn't you agree?" answered and asked Akio

"Mm-hm" said Asuna nodding in agreement

"This doesn't mean we'll never see her again. But if she has a family out there, we have a duty to make sure she gets back to them" said Akio

"Okay. Once she wakes up, we'll go to the Town of Beginnings" said Asuna

Akio slumped into the couch and put his finger to his chin in thought

"That place is Army territory, they've been making a rather infamous reputation for themselves lately. So it might be a good idea if we go fully equipped and ready for anything" said Akio

"Yeah, better to be safe than sorry" said Asuna nodding in agreement once more

The couple heard Yui shuffling and turned to see her smiling and mumbling in her sleep

"Mommy… Daddy…" mumbled Yui in her sleep with a small smile on her face

 _The Town of Beginnings, Floor 1_

Akio let out a whistle at the sight in front of him

"Talk about Déjà vu"said Akio looking around

"No kidding" said Asuna

Asuna then turned to Yui (who's in the middle of Akio and Asuna, holding their hands)

"What do you think? Do any of these buildings look familiar?" asked Asuna

"I don't know…" said Yui after looking around

Yui visibly saddened, Akio bumped her shoulder and Yui turned to see him smiling at her

"Don't get down about it. The Town of Beginnings is a really big place, so it's understandable you wouldn't recognize all of the buildings. So, how about it? Should we start at the central market and make our way from there?" asked Akio with a smile

Yui nodded and the family started walking towards the central market

"Hey, Akio" said Asuna

"What is it?" said Akio

"Do you know how many players are here right now in the town?" asked Asuna

"Umm… last I checked, there were six thousand players still alive in SAO and about thirty percent of those people including the Army live in the Town of Beginnings. So, maybe a little less than two thousand or so?" answered Akio

"Then, doesn't it seem a little dead around here?" asked Asuna

"Yeah, I noticed that too" answered Akio looking around

The family stopped when they a woman shout

"Leave those children alone!" shouted the woman

"Look. It's the day-care bitch!" said a soldier

"We've been waiting for you" said another soldier

"Leave them alone and let them go!" shouted the woman again

"You make it sound like we're doing something illegal, babycakes. We're just teaching them how things work around here, making sure they pay the way. It's all part of the Army's job, ma'am" said the first soldier motioning towards the children their harassing

"That's right. Everyone's gotta pay taxes around here" said the second soldier

"Ginn! Cain! Mina! Are you okay?" asked the woman

"Help me, Sasha! Please! Save us!" begged Mina

"They just want your money, so give it to them and it'll be okay!" said Sasha

"We tried, Teach. But they said it's not good enough!" said Ginn

"You know, you deadbeats owe us a hell of a lot of back taxes" said a third soldier

"You need to drop all the equipment you got right there, including your armor. Come on, honey. Don't be shy" said the first soldier in a suggestive tone

"No way. Let me through or else! Stand aside!" shouted Sasha

Just then two figures accompanied by a small girl show up

"Huh?" said the first soldier before being pushed aside by the figure with white hair

"Stand back" said Haru pointing his saber at the three soldiers with Yui behind him holding onto the back of Haru's shirt

"You guys are gonna be okay now. Pick up your stuff" said Asuna kneeling in front of the children

"O-okay" said Ginn picking his stuff up

"What the? Whoa… whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey. Who the hell are you?" asked the first soldier

"This is Army business, so get the hell out of our way!" ordered the third soldier

"Hold on, I got this. I guess you're all new in town here? 'Cause we're the Liberation Army, and you do not mess with us!" said the first soldier

"Haru, take care of Yui. I got this" said Asuna

"Uh-huh" said Haru as he sheathed his saber and picked up Yui

"What?" said the first soldier as Asuna approached

He laughed before screaming as Asuna swarms him with a flurry of attacks from her rapier. He then fell to the ground with Asuna looming above him

"Oh, don't worry. It's a safe zone. Your HP won't deplete, no matter what I do. There's just a feeling of getting knocked off your feet. Even so, a fight with me is still gonna scare the hell out of you" said Asuna glaring at the soldier on the ground

"No, no, don't! Don't just stand there, you assholes! Do something!" said the first soldier

The other two soldiers just run away, with the one on the ground following after. Asuna sheathes her rapier and then gets swarmed by the children she saved

"Awesome. That was so awesome!" exclaimed Ginn

"I've never seen anything like that before!" said Cain

"Yeah, you are so cool!" said Mina with big eyes

Sasha then approaches Asuna and bows

"Thank you for helping us out" said Sasha

"You see that? Your mommy's pretty awesome huh?" said Haru

"Uh…" said Yui staring at the sky

"Huh?" said Haru confused

"Their hearts… Everyone's hearts are…" said Yui reaching out for the sky

"Yui, what's going on?" asked Haru worried

"What's wrong, Yui?" asked Asuna seeing Yui reaching out from behind the group in front of her

"Yui, your worrying me. What's the matter?" asked Haru

"Everyone's hearts…" said Yui

"Yui!" said Haru raising his voice trying to Yui's attention

"Yui, did you remember something?" asked Asuna as she came up to them

"I… I… I was never here… in this place… I was always alone… in the dark…" said Yui burying her face in Haru's back

Yui's eye then went wide and she fell off of Haru's back

"No, Yui!" said Asuna catching Yui

"Yui!" screamed Haru in worry

"Mommy, I'm scared… Mommy… Daddy…" whispered Yui before passing out

"What. Just. Happened" said Haru with wide eyes

"What was that?" said Asuna also with wide eyes

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

" **The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex USA and whoever else owns SAO

Here's chapter 17 after more than a month absence… I honestly planned to write more since its summer, but I didn't because I'm lazy… but a new chapter is here! Also I decided to just make the second arc of season 1 as a separate story (if I actually go through with it), as I figured it'd be easier. So on that note, any suggestions on what race Akio should be in Alfiem? I was thinking either a Sylph or an Undine.

Chapter 17

 _Town of Beginnings, Floor 1…_

"There's… a lot of kids here huh?" said Haru looking around the orphanage

"Yeah, there are" said Asuna in agreement

"I know, right? It's like this pretty much every day. By the way, is Yui feeling any better?" asked Sasha

"Well they say there's no better medicine then a good night's rest, so I think she'll be fine" said Haru with the three of them turning to Yui who's eating like the other children in the orphanage

"Has this ever happened to her before?" asked Sasha looking sadly at Yui

Haru and Asuna shook their heads

"We have no idea. You see, we found her on Floor 22 wandering in the forest. The poor thing, she's lost her memory" said Asuna

"Oh…" said Sasha

"That's the reason we came here. We thought maybe someone in the Town of Beginnings might know who she is" said Asuna as Yui handing her bread with a smile

Asuna took the bread also with a smile

"You live here. Have you ever seen her before?" asked Haru

"Sorry, I haven't. I mean, there are a lot of kids in town, but I've never seen her. When the game started, a lot of the children suffered severe psychological trauma. I couldn't stand by and do nothing, so I moved to this church and made it a safe place for them to live. I walked through the town every day looking for kids like these, kids who might need my help. But in all this time, I've never seen her before" said Sasha

"Right back to square one" muttered Haru

A loud knock is then heard, the four all get up and move to the door. They open the door and see a woman with silver hair and official clothing standing before them

"Sorry to bother you. I'm Yulier" said Yulier and bowing

Haru and Asuna shared a glance before crossing their arms

"And you're with the Army, right? I hope you're not here to start trouble because of yesterday" said Asuna

"God no. In fact, I'm here to thank you. You did right by putting those men in their place. Actually, I came here to ask the two of you for your help" said Yulier

"Seriously?" asked Asuna before turning to Haru who merely shrugged

"Wouldn't hurt to see what she has to say" said Haru with Asuna nodding in agreement

They all go inside and gather around the table they sat at previously

"When the guild was formed, we… well, actually it was the leader Thinker, he never wanted it to turn into the kind of dictatorial organization it's become. At first, the mission of the guild was to share information and food equally among as many players as possible" said Yulier

"But it got harder to manage as the guild grew larger and larger in size, huh?" asked Haru

Yulier nodded

"Right. And after much infighting, one man became very powerful. His name's Kibaou. Kibaou and his group became stronger and stronger, monopolizing all the best monster spawn points. They're out of control now, extorting other players under the pretext of collecting taxes. It was obvious Kibaou didn't care about clearing the game, and that made a lot of people mad. He had to do something to get back in their good graces, so he sent the highest-level players he had to the front lines" said Yulier

"Corvatz…" said Asuna in realization

"Kibaou was denounced after spearheading that massacre. That's when we started to seriously consider kicking him out of the guild for good. And now that he's scared and getting desperate. He decided to eliminate Thinker. He set a trap, and stranded Thinker deep inside a dungeon" said Yulier

"Why doesn't he just teleport out?" asked Haru

Yulier shook her head

"He can't" said Yulier

"Does he have any weapons?" asked Asuna

"He didn't take anything with him. Kibaou told him we wanted to talk unarmed. Thinker believed him. That was three days ago" said Yulier

"He's been gone there alone? Can't he find his way out?" asked Asuna

"The dungeon is the highest level we've seen so far. He can't get out of there on his own. As his second-in-command, this is my responsibility. But the problem is my level isn't high enough to reach him. And Kibaou is using his influence to keep the rest of the Army from helping me. When I heard that two of the most powerful players anyone's seen were in town, I thought this is my chance! I tracked you down because I need your help. Haru, Asuna, I beg you for Thinker's sake. Please help me rescue him from the dungeon" said Yulier

"If you think we can help get Thinker out of there, we'd be glad to help you. However… well, the thing is, we'd like to make sure you're telling the truth" said Asuna

"I'm sorry. I know we just met and I'm asking a lot from you. But when I think about him trapped alone in there, I feel like I'm going insane" said Yulier

Yui grabs and tugs at Asuna's sleeve getting her attention

"It's okay, Mommy. Everything she's been telling you is the truth" said Yui with a smile

"Y-Yui. You mean, you can tell?" asked Asuna

"Mm-hm. I don't know how I know she is, but… she is!" said Yui

Haru then began to chuckle, he then put his hand on Yui's head

"Well, better to trust and regret it than just regret it" said Haru

Haru then turned to Asuna

"We can do it. Right?" asked Haru

Asuna smiled and nodded

"Mm-hm. Okay, we'll help. I just hope we're strong enough to do it" said Asuna to Yulier

"Thank you so much" said Yulier bowing

"Stay here and wait for us, okay?" said Haru to Yui

"No, I'm coming too!" protested Yui

"Oh, come on, Yui. Don't you wanna stay here with me?" asked Sasha

"No!" said Yui in a fit

"I never thought we'd reach the rebellious phase this quickly…" said Haru

"Hey, this is serious. It's too dangerous for you to come along with us this time" said Asuna

"I'm going too!" protested Yui again

Haru and Asuna then turned to each other

 _Later in the dungeon under the Town of Beginnings…_

"I never knew this dungeon was under the Town of Beginnings" said Asuna adorned in her armor

"Same, there's wasn't anything like this in the beta" said Haru also adorned in his armor and with Yui on his shoulders

"I think the dungeon opens up her veil more, as the floors above are cleared. I bet Kibaou was planning on keeping this place all to himself" said Yulier

"Shame too, this looks it'd be a cool dungeon to explore. But I kinda get why he did it. After all, exclusive access to enemy spawns can be profitable" said Haru

"The thing is, the monsters here are usually around level sixty. He wouldn't be able to do much hunting" said Yulier

"So he was hiding this dungeon, just because? That's messed up…" muttered Haru

"This is the entrance" said Yulier as the group came to a staircase

Haru then sat Yui down and she went over to Asuna

"Oh…" said Yui in wonder as everyone turned to her

Yui then saw everyone was staring at her and smiled

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid" said Yui

"No, it's okay. Believe it or not, she's a heck of a lot of tougher than she looks" said Asuna at Yulier's skeptical look

"Just the other day, she ate the spiciest thing on the planet and didn't even flinch!" said Haru

"Mm-hm" said Yui agreeing with him

The family then laughed in unison

"We should get going" said Yulier continuing into the dungeon

 _Later in the dungeon…_

"Bring it on, you freaky frog things!" shouted Haru drawling his saber and beginning to slash at the frogs

Yui watched in wonderment

"I feel like I should apologize. He's doing all the fighting" said Yulier apologetically

Asuna merely smiled and waved her off

"Oh no, he's happy out there. Haru, loves getting his heart rate up" said Asuna

"Ha, critical strike! My dojo would be proud!" said Haru in the distance

"We're pretty far down. Are we almost there?" asked Asuna

"Thinker hasn't moved from this position for a while now. It could be a safe zone, but I'm not sure. If we can reach it, maybe we can use a teleport crystal" answered Yulier

Haru then came back to the group, cape flapping behind him

"Phew! That was a good workout!" said Haru sheathing his saber

"I should've helped you" said Yulier

"No, not at all. Would have made it too easy, and I like challenging myself. Besides, they dropped some pretty sweet items" said Haru waving her concern off with a smile

"Really? You get anything good?" asked Asuna

"For me? Absolutely. For you? I don't think so…" said Haru

"Huh?" said Asuna confused

Haru then pulled out one of his drops and Asuna gasped in disgust

"Wh-What is that?" asked Asuna

"Its scavenged toad meat" answered Haru

"You mean those frogs?" asked Asuna

"Yep. Hey, you know what they saw about exotic meats. I was thinking I'd try and cook it later" answered Haru

"Not in my kitchen!" shouted Asuna taking and then throwing the toad meat

Hey! What did that toad meat ever do to you!?" asked Haru

"Hmph!" said Asuna crossing her arms and turning around

"Whatever! I have even more of them!" shouted Haru

"What!?" said Asuna before opening her menu and dropping the toad meat

"Asuna! No! You're abusing our shared inventory space!" said Haru in protest

Haru then began to pick up the toad meat and Asuna picked up the same piece Haru was picking up. The two then began to wrestle for it

"Asuna! Come on, give me a chance!" begged Haru

"No! The kitchen's gonna smell like frog!" said Asuna

"It won't! I swear!" begged Haru again

"No! Not happing!" said Asuna grabbing the toad from Haru

"Give it back!" said Haru reaching and failing to grab it

"Oh! You want it back?!" asked Asuna

"Yes I do! Wait… what are you… hmph!" said Haru as Asuna shoved a toad in his mouth

Haru and Asuna then restarted their struggle for the toad. Meanwhile, Yulier begins to smile at their antics

"You smiled!" exclaimed Yui

Asuna and Haru turned to Yui mid struggle, and Yulier looked confused

"I've never ever seen you smile before!" exclaimed Yui

The group then smiled, and Asuna let go of Haru

"Come on. Let's go" said Asuna grabbing and holding Yui's hand

Meanwhile, Haru picks up a toad and puts it in his inventory with a victorious grin on his face

 _Later in the dungeon…_

"Look, it's a safe zone" said Asuna to the upcoming area

Haru then squinted his eyes

"I think I see someone inside" said Haru

"It's Thinker!" exclaimed Yulier before running ahead

"Wait! There might me enemies!" shouted Haru

"Yulier!" shouted Thinker from the distance

"Thinker!" shouted Yulier

"No, stay away! The corridor's rigged!" exclaimed Thinker

"Stop! Wait, Yulier! Come back!" shouted Asuna

A blade being pulled out can be heard as a large scythe came down on Yulier. Only to barely be parried by Haru. Asuna then came up to the two and handed Yui to Yulier

"Take her to the safe zone and wait for us there, okay?" said Asuna

"O-Okay" said Yulier

"Mommy…" said Yui in protest before being dragged by Yulier

"Come on" said Yulier dragging Yui to the safe zone

Asuna then pulled out her rapier and joined Haru

"Asuna, use a teleport crystal and get Yui and the others out of here. My ID skill isn't high enough to determine what level it is. It could be as strong as something from Floor 90! Doesn't matter though, because I'll be able to buy guys some time. So get out of here!" said Haru

"No way I'm leaving you here!" protested Asuna

Haru then turned to her and gave her a smirk

"Don't worry, I'll make it! After all, I still need to cook that toad meat!" said Haru turning back to the boss

Asuna then turned and saw Yulier, Thinker, and Yui staring at them

"Mommy…" said Yui

Asuna then smiled at her

"Take care of Yui! Run while you still have a chance!" ordered Asuna

Haru's eyes widened and he turned to her

"Asuna!" protested Haru

The boss then began to attack and Haru barely dodged it's attack

"No, we can't leave!" said Yulier looking at them

"Hurry!" ordered Asuna coming up and helping Haru with the boss

"Asuna! You're not dying here! Get moving!" said Haru pushing her out of the way of an attack

"If we die, then we die together!" said Asuna looking him in the eyes

"But…" began Haru

"Watch out!" interrupted Asuna

Haru then turned to the boss to see it's attack coming towards him. Haru then raised his saber to block, and then felt Asuna grabbing him from behind and putting her rapier against his saber. The boss's attack came and it threw the couple flying. They then picked themselves up and saw their health bars cut in half

"Awesome… it's one of those bosses huh?" muttered Haru looking at his health bar

Haru then turned to Asuna to see her picking herself up

"Yui, no!" screamed Yulier

"It's dangerous. Come back!" screamed Thinker

Haru and Asuna then saw Yui coming towards them

"Yui, what the hell are you doing!? Get out of here!" shouted Haru

"Yui!" shouted Asuna

The boss then began to prepare an attack

"Daddy, Mommy, it's okay" said Yui as the boss's attack came down

Only for it to bounce off of her as a sign came popped up

"An immortal object?" asked Asuna with wide eyes

"That's not…" said Haru with wide eyes

Yui then began to float in the sky

"I've officially seen it all…" muttered Haru with wide eyes

Yui then thrusted her hand forward, and a giant flaming sword began to form. Once formed, Yui grabbed the hilt of the sword and swung at the boss. Killing it instantly.

"I stand corrected…" muttered Haru still with wide eyes

Yui then floated down and turned to Haru and Asuna

"Daddy, Mommy. Don't worry. I remember everything" said Yui with a sad smile

 _Later in the safe zone…_

"Yui, say something. You remember who you are?" asked Asuna

"Yes. Akio. Asuna." said Yui with the couple's eyes widening

"Everything in the world of Sword Art Online is controlled by a single massive system. The system is called Cardinal. It was designed to operate entirely on its own without any human intervention. Its function is to regulate the balance of SAO according to its own discretion. From monsters and NPC AI to drop-rates for items and money. Everything here's controlled by the processes the Cardinal program executes" continued Yui

"That includes the psychological care of players. Mental Health Counseling Program, prototype one… code name: Yui. That is who I am" finished Yui

"You're a program? An AI?" asked Asuna and Yui nodded

"I was designed to put players at ease with me. That's why I was given the ability to emulate complex emotions. Nothing about me is real. Nothing… Not even my tears. I'm so sorry, Asuna…" said Yui

"Oh, Yui… But then, what about your amnesia? Can that even happen to an AI?" asked Asuna

"Two years ago, on the day of the official launch, and for reasons I never understood, the Cardinal program banned me from interacting with any of the players. I wasn't allowed to assist them. I couldn't do anything except continue monitoring their mental states. Their situation, in a word, was horrible" said Yui as visions of the past begin to flood her

A player jumping to his death and Yui screaming no

"Terror, despair, rage. People were overcome by negative feelings. Some of them couldn't take it. They went insane. Under normal circumstances, my function would've been to go to such players immediately. But I wasn't permitted any contact with them. Little by Little, errors began piling up inside of me, and I fell apart. Then one day, I saw two players. Their mental parameters were vastly different from anything I'd seen among the others. There was joy… and peace. And there was something more. I wandered through the playing field, hoping to get as close to both of you as I could without being detected" explained Yui

"Was that why you were in the forest?" asked Akio

"Yes, that's why. I've wanted to meet the two of you for the longest time. That's strange, isn't it? It should be impossible for me to think things like that. I'm not human. I'm a program after all" said Yui

"Yui, maybe what you're feeling are real human emotions" explained Asuna

"I don't know. I'm confused. Nothing makes sense. I don't know what's happened to me" said Yui

Akio then walked forward and planted his hands on Yui's shoulders

"You aren't just some program anymore, you're so much more. The system can't control you, only you do. If you want something, all you have to do is say it. Go ahead, tell us what you want" said Akio kindly

"What I want? I want… I wanna stay with you forever… Daddy… Mommy…" said Yui with tears in her eyes and reaching out

"You will. We'll be together forever, Yui" said Asuna embracing Yui

"Yeah. Remember you're our child… your Daddy's little girl" said Akio embracing the two of them

"It's too late" said Yui

"For what?" asked Akio confused

"Look" said Yui indicating the console she's sitting on

This is actually a console the GM can use to gain emergency access to the system. I used it to delete the monster in the corridor. And now, because I disobeyed the Cardinal's directive, the system is running a check on my program. It thinks I'm a foreign object now. I'll probably be deleted at once" explained Yui

"Oh, no" said Asuna

"There has to be a way around it" said Akio

"Daddy, Mommy, thank you. This is goodbye" said Yui as she began to disappear

"No! I don't want that! Stay with us! Please stay… We just started living like a real family" said Asuna holding Yui

Yui's disappearing then began to become more apparent as she seemed to start glowing

"No, Yui!" screamed Akio grabbing Yui

"Whenever the two of your around, you have a way of making people smile. From now on, and for me, please continue my work… keep helping people. Share your happiness with all of them" said Yui as she started to become transparent

"I can't! I won't! You have to stay with us. I can't be happy without you!" screamed Asuna as tears streamed down her face

Yui then touched Asuna's face

"Smile, Mommy" said Yui before fading away

Asuna then fell to her knees and starts crying, while Akio's face is already covered with tears and is starting to be replaced with anger

"Cardinal! No… Kayaba! You're about to find out life doesn't always go your way!" shouted Akio running to the console

"Akio… what are you…" said Asuna

"If I'm fast enough I can…" said Akio as he typed furiously into the console

Akio then flew back and fell on his back

"Akio! Are you okay?" asked Asuna as she knelt down to Akio's side

Akio then held his hand up and put something in Asuna's hand

"What's this?" asked Asuna looking at the small blue item

"Cardinal was about to reject Yui's admin credentials. I did the only thing I could do, take her program and turn it into a game object" explained Akio and Asuna gasped

"So, this is…" began Asuna

"Yui's heart" finished Akio

 _The next day on Floor 22…_

"Hey, Akio" said Asuna as she and Akio walked to their cabin

"Hm?" asked Akio

"If the game does get cleared and this world ends, what's going to happen to Yui?" asked Asuna

"No need to worry. I fixed it, so her data will be saved to the local memory on my NerveGear. When we get back, recreating her the way she was won't exactly be easy. But, with my resources… well… my dad's resources. We'll find a way" explained Akio looking up at the sky

"Okay. As long as we can be a family again, we'll see her when we get back. Our first child" said Asuna

"And we're only seventeen… aren't we supposed to wait till our thirties to have children?" asked Akio with a smile

Asuna gasped with a smile and pushed Akio playfully. The couple then began to laugh

"Yeah. We'll see her again, one day" said Akio

Akio walked on, but stopped when he realized Asuna wasn't next to him. He looked behind him and saw her staring wistfully at the sky

"Asuna, you okay?" asked Akio with a worried expression

Asuna then turned to him while holding Yui's heart and gave him a smile

"Mm-hm" said Asuna walking up and taking Akio's hand in hers

"Good luck, Mommy… Daddy…" said Yui across the wind

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

" **The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex USA and whoever else owns SAO

Hey people! Sorry for the VERY late update. So this is the second to last chapter of the story, though I may include an epilogue (if you guys are interested). I plan on picking this up on my next story, which deals with the Alfiem Arc. Also I'm not doing the fisherman part of the episode, as I think it's pretty pointless.

Chapter 18

 _Floor 22…_

"You almost ready to go?" asked Asuna as Akio prepares his gear

"Yeah, and here I was enjoying our vacation." said Akio

"Stop your whining, you know we have to go." said Asuna

"Yeah, I do… but it's only been two weeks! I thought they'd at least give me another a week or so…" said Akio dejectedly

"If Heathcliff needs us on the front lines, then something must have happened. Why else would he interrupt our vacation?" asked Asuna

"That's true…" muttered Akio

"Let's at least hear what he's got to say. Come on, time to go. We'll take care of this, then come back. Deal?" said Asuna

"Deal." said Akio

The couple left their house and made their way to the town teleporter. They stepped on it and looked to each other.

"Teleport: Grandzam!" Asuna and Akio said as blue particles enveloped them

 _Knights of the Blood Oath Headquarters, Floor 55…_

"The entire recon team was wiped out?" asked Haru shocked at what he was hearing

"They were scouting for the upcoming boss fight. It was a party of twenty members taken from five different guilds. Ten of them reached the center of the room, then the boss appeared. That's when the entrance closed, cutting them off from the rest of the party." explained Heathcliff

"An anti-crystal zone." realized Haru

"Precisely. And it couldn't have been more than five minutes or so, when the door finally opened. The room was empty. There wasn't any trace left behind of the ten soldiers or the boss." said Heathcliff

"Nothing? Not one thing was found to give any insight on what happened?" asked Haru

"No, unfortunately. Now more than ever, clearing the game should be everyone's number one priority. I suggest launching an attack with the largest group we can assemble." suggested Heathcliff

Haru nodded at what he was hearing.

"I agree, I'll send out the message. Though be warned, Heathcliff. Asuna's safety is my top priority in this operation." informed Haru

"A person with something to protect is a strong ally to have. I'm expecting a good fight from you, sir." said Heathcliff with that smirk of his

 _After the meeting…_

"Three more hours of waiting. What should we do?" asked Asuna

"I can think of a few things, but I don't think it'd be appropriate with so many people just outside the door…" said Haru suggestively

Asuna blushed and mumbled under her breath. Please at her reaction, Haru looks forward with a smile on his face. His joyful face turned serious as time went on.

"Asuna, there's something I have to tell you." said Haru

"What?" asked Asuna

"I want you to promise me that during the boss fight you'll stick close to me, it's not that I doubt your prowess believe me. It's just… I don't want anything to happen to you." explained Haru

Asuna wrapped her arm around Haru's and laid her head on her shoulder.

"I promise, just as long you stick with me and don't do anything stupid." said Asuna

"Don't do anything stupid? Don't know… that's a pretty tall order." said Haru jokingly

The couple laughed as they held onto each other.

"You know, for a second there I thought you'd say I should stay here." said Asuna looking to Haru

Haru merely scoffed in response.

"I've known you for years Asuna and I know you'd never let me go into a boss fight alone." said Haru

"My dear husband, you know me so well." said Asuna giggling

"Of course I do, my darling wife. What kind of husband would I be if didn't?" asked Haru

A comfortable silence settled.

"I won't lie, I'm getting a little anxious here." admitted Haru

Asuna turned to her husband and saw him fiddling his ring, a nervous quirk of his.

"I just hope nothing happens, so we can go back to the real world and be together forever. But… I don't think I'd mind if we never made it back. We can live in our cabin and be happy." said Haru wistfully

"It'd be nice if we could do that. Be together… every day… forever. Have you ever thought about what's happening in the real world? And what's happening to our bodies while we're in here?" said Asuna

"What do you mean?" asked Haru confused

"A few weeks after the game was launched, do you remember what happened?" asked Asuna

"Yeah, most of the players suddenly went offline and stayed that way for a few hours." answered Haru

"My guess is that's when all the players' bodies were being moved to hospitals in the real world. That's where we all are right now in hospitals, barely being kept alive by machines. It's hard to believe we're gonna survive like that for much longer." said Asuna

Haru thought long and hard on Asuna's words, and realized she was right.

"Guess that means we have to try our best to get out of here as soon as possible." said Haru

Asuna felt tears gathering in her eyes.

"I… I want to, to stay with you forever… I wanna us to go on real dates… and to really get married… and for us to grow old together! That's why… that's why…" said Asuna through tears

Haru tilted Asuna's chin so she can look at him.

"I haven't given up yet. Neither should you. We're going to get through this and nothing's going to stop me from getting you out of here and making you Asuna Oshiro." said Haru determinedly

 _Three hours later, at the Assault Team gathering on Floor 55…_

"Hey!" said Klein with two others

"Klein, Kirito, Agil. You guys coming too?" asked Haru with a smile

'Surprised to see Kirito here. Even after the attack a few weeks ago…' thought Haru

Kirito, seeming to sense what Haru was thinking, gave a smile and waved him off.

"Not to worry, man. I'm good." explained Kirito

Haru nodded and fist bumped Kirito.

"So Agil, dragged yourself out of your shop huh?" said Haru with a laugh

"Brother, you're looking at the player who's bad as philanthropic as they come." said Agil waving him off

"Then, seeing as how you're so philanthropic, you're not gonna mind if we take you off the drop list." said Kirito crossing his arms

"Wait now, let's not be too hasty, man!" said Agil quickly

The group laughed and then ended their light conversation and joined the rest of the players. Haru went up to stand beside Heathcliff, giving him a brief nod, he pulled out a crystal.

"Corridor: Open." spoke Heathcliff

A portal to the boss room appeared and the Assault Team made their way through.

"Now, here we go." muttered Haru before walking thorough

 _Floor 75, Boss Room…_

"Feel that? There's a bad vibe in here." said Asuna to Kirito standing beside her

"Yeah." agreed Kirito as Haru stood beside Heathcliff

"Is everyone ready? Look, I won't lie to you. This fight's gonna be hard, as is the case with quarter bosses. But we can't give up! Not when we have so many people counting on us to get them out of here. So are we gonna go in there and lose, dooming everyone to this place? Or are we going to go in there, beat the boss, and get one step closer to ending this game!" said Haru

"YEAH!" shouted many players

Haru smiled with pride at what he was hearing.

"That's what I like to hear! Heathcliff, the stage is yours." said Haru stepping aside

"Well said, sir. Listen up everyone! The Knights of the Blood Oath will be out in front distracting the boss and blocking its attacks. In the meantime, the rest of you have to stay sharp and try to figure out its attack patterns. As our leader said, this battle will be hard. But I have faith that we can and will prevail. For our day of liberation!" said Heathcliff

"YEAH!" shouted many players once more

Asuna walked up and stood beside Haru. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Everything's gonna be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. Promise. Make sure you protect me too, okay?" said Asuna

"Don't you worry, you're always on my mind." said Haru winking

"Don't die, guys." said Kirito clutching his Elucidator and Dark Repulser

"Ha, same to you, buddy." said Klein holding his katana

"I'm gonna make a fortune off today's drops." said Agil gripping his axe

"Why, Agil. That's very un-philanthropic of you." said Haru as he drew his saber

Haru then turned to Heathcliff, nodding to him.

"Forward to play on!" shouted Heathcliff

And with that the Assault Team charged into the boss room, weapons ready. Behind them, the boss room door faded to nothingness. The Assault Team stood there tense and waiting.

'I don't like this… where's the boss?' thought Haru

"Nothing's happening. Where is it?" said a player out loud

The Assault Team stood, Haru looked around the boss room once more. He turned to Asuna and saw her starting to tilt her head upward.

'From above? That can't be…' thought Haru before being cut off

"Up there!" exclaimed Asuna

There on the celling was the boss, a skeleton-like centipede called…

"Skull…" began Klein

"…Reaper." finished Kirito

Skull Reaper flew from the ceiling, falling towards the ground.

"Everyone move! Don't get near it!" shouted Haru as he and Assault Team made their way out of the Skull Reaper's landing zone

"This way! Hurry, run!" shouted Kirito at two slow players

The Skull Reaper landed and with a swing of its scythes, the two players disappeared into a shower of blue particles.

"T-That was one hit!" exclaimed Klein

"Man, we are so dead!" said Agil

"Keep it together, panicking is the last thing we should do!" shouted Haru

Skull Reaper rushed forward and before it could cut down a player, Heathcliff blocked the attack. Numerous attempts were made on attacking the boss, but its speed stood unmatched.

"We can't even get in close enough to hit the damn thing!" said Agil

"Watch out! It's too strong!" shouted Kirito as he rushed to shield a player

Kirito threw up his two swords and blocked the scythe, almost, he hissed as the scythe dug into his shoulder. Before another scythe ended his life, Heathcliff blocked it with Asuna and Haru rushing and hitting Skull Reaper with all their might.

"If we block it together, we have a chance. Come on, we can do this." said Asuna as she and Haru picked up Kirito

"Okay." said Kirito in agreement

"Kirito, Asuna, and I will deal with the scythes! Everyone else, flank and give it everything you got!" ordered Haru

"You heard the man!" said Agil as he rushed the boss

Players rushed the boss and put all of their strength behind their attacks. Just as Agil and a group of players were getting ready to attack, a large scythe came slashing through the group.

"Damn you!" screamed Agil in anger

Haru looked towards Skull Reaper's health bar, only to see that barely a dent was made.

"Damn it… I hate it when I'm right." muttered Haru as he gazed at the challenging boss before him

"You ready guys?" asked Haru

"Yeah." "Yeah." murmured Asuna and Kirito in agreement

The three rushed the boss as its scythes came down to meet them.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

**"The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex _USA and whoever else owns SAO_

Chapter 19

 _Floor 75, right after the defeat of Skull Reaper…_

"How many did we lose?" asked Klein, knelling on the floor beside his guild

Haru brought his menu and checked what was left of the party.

"Fourteen." answered Haru solemnly

"No way." muttered Kirito

"Oh my god…" said Agil

"We've still got twenty five floors to go." groaned Klein

"Twenty five more floors… where the hell do we even go to make it that far?" asked Agil

Haru stood up and sheathed his saber, he took around the room. Looking at all the survivors, all of their HP nearly depleted. All except…

"Heathcliff." said Haru

Heathcliff turned to him eyebrows raised.

"You never ceased to amaze me, not even after this battle did HP hit the red zone." said Haru smiling

Haru walked over to players checking on them, he finally came upon Kirito who was staring at Heathcliff with narrowed eyes.

"Hey Kirito, you good?" asked Haru

Kirito picked up his sword on the ground.

"Kirito, what are you planning?" asked Haru

But before he could ask more Kirito charged Heathcliff, sword pointed straight at him.

"Kirito! What's the matter with you! Are you…" said Haru but stopped at what he was seeing

 **Immortal Object!**

"Immortal Object? Heathcliff, c-care to explain what's going on?" said Haru in disbelief

"I think I got the answer to that." said Kirito

"The reason why the commander's HP never hits yellow, is 'cause he's protected by the system. You know, ever since day one, something's always bugging me about this whole thing. I was always wondering "Where is he hiding while he watches us and controls everything in this world?" Well, the answer's pretty simple. It's basic psychology. In fact, it's so simple, every kid knows it. There's nothing more boring than watching someone else playing RPG… is there, Akihiko Kayaba?" said Kirito

Everyone gasped in astonishment while Haru looked confused.

"Just for my curiosity's sake, would you mind telling me how you figured it out?" asked Heathcliff

"The first time I knew something was up was during the duel. Remember when you turned the tables on me, that move was way too fast." said Kirito

"You figured that out by a duel? Did you even consider that maybe he's just better than you?" muttered Haru in disbelief at what he was hearing

"Yes, I thought so. It was a mistake to think that it would go unnoticed by you. But you were so strong and so fast, the only choice I had was to engage the system's assist mode. Yes, I am Akihiko Kayaba. And now that my identity's been revealed, it should come with no surprise that I'm the final boss on the top floor." said Kayaba ignoring Haru's confusion

"So the strongest player in the whole game ends up being the final boss. Kind of cliché, isn't it?" asked Kirito

"Actually, I kind of like that angle. One thing's for sure. I always thought you'd be the one standing before me at the very end. You know, dual-wielding is a rare skill, the kind that's only given to the player with the fastest reaction time. He is the hero of this story, the one who rises up to challenge the demon king. But you… the power you displayed exceeded my expectations. I guess this unexpected twists and turns are what makes MMORPG so thrilling to play." said Kayaba

"W-Wait! I'm still confused here…" said Haru but was interrupted as a player charged Kayaba

"Our loyalty… our hope! How dare you… how dare you! How dare you!" screamed a player before falling to the ground motionless

After that all the players in the boss room began falling to the floor.

"Paralysis…" muttered Kirito

"What…" said Haru before falling to the floor

Kirito rushed to his friend and knelt down beside him. He then looked up to Kayaba in anger.

"What's the plan now, huh? You're gonna kill everyone here and cover it up or something?" asked Kirito

Kayaba begins laughing.

"Oh, God no! That wouldn't be sporting of me. That wouldn't. No, I have a better idea. I'm going to head for the top floor and wait for all of you there. I'll be inside the Ruby Palace. It's a shame I have to leave you all so soon. I spent lots of time developing the Knights of the Blood Oath and other elite players. Oh well, you're all strong, so I'm sure you'll reach me and with Haru leading you I'm sure you'll get to me in no time. But before I go, Kirito, I feel you deserve some kind of reward for discovering my identity, so… I'll give you a chance." said Kayaba

"Chance for what?" asked Kirito

"To fight me one-on-one right here right now. Oh and, my immortality will be deactivated. Defeat me and you clear the game, and all of the players will be able to log out from this world, no-strings-attached. What do you say?" asked Kayaba

Kirito stared at him in anger, but Haru spoke up.

"Kirito, I'm still a little confused on the how and why. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is what he's asking you. Don't listen to him, let's fall back and draw up some plans." said Haru

"I have to do this, Haru." said Kirito standing up

"No! This is what he wants! You can't beat him alone!" said Haru

"Gee, you sure know how to cheer someone on." said Kirito smiling slightly

Kirito then turned to Kayaba.

"Okay, let's finish this." said Kirito

"Kirito!" said Haru again

"I'm sorry, man. I can't run away if it means ending this." said Kirito sadly

Haru signed bitterly.

"I'm not okay with this by any means. But if I can't stop you then you can at least do this for me." said Haru

He then looked up at Kirito with a smirk.

"Win." said Haru

"I will." said Kirito giving Haru a two-finger salute

"Kirito, don't!" shouted Agil

"Kirito!" shouted Klein

"Agil… thanks for supporting a lot of players in the game since day one. Yeah, I knew you acted like all about the money, but I know you spent every penny you had on helping intermediate players level up." said Kirito with Agil raising his eyebrows in surprise

"Klein… I'm sorry I bailed on you that day. I think about it all the time." said Kirito sadly

"D-Damn it, Kirito. Don't you apologize! Don't you dare apologize now! I won't accept it! I'll never accept it until we're on the other side and you buy me dinner, God damn it!" screamed Klein

"You got it. See you on the other side." said Kirito

Kirito then stood in front of Kayaba.

"If it's okay, I have a final request to make." asked Kirito

"What is it?" asked Heathcliff

"I'm not planning on going down easy. So, if I die today, I want your word that you'll make sure that the duel-wielding skill goes to Haru." said Kirito

"As you wish. If you die, at least I'll have a worthy opponent the second time around." said Kayaba pulling up his menu and changing a few settings

"Shut up, Kirito! Don't say things like that! Just kick his ass and get everyone out of here!" shouted Haru in anger

'This isn't some in-game duel. It's a fight to the death. That's fine with me, 'cause I'm gonna kill him!' thought Kirito before charging Kayaba

'He can block whatever I throw at it, 'cause he designed the dual-wielding skill. And he knows all the combos. I have to beat him with my own power, without using the sword skills. Faster! I gotta go faster!' thought Kirito as he continued slashing at Kayaba

Haru looked on as the two players fought each other.

"Damn it!" hissed Haru as he tries to stand up

Meanwhile, Kirito charges Kayaba and breaks his sword in the process.

"Hmph." signed Kayaba in disappointment

'I'm sorry, Haru. When you get my skill… beat this guy!' thought Kirito as he closed his eyes

"Game over, Kirito!" said Kayaba as he raised his sword

But just before Kayaba could strike Kirito down… a sword parries his attack. As Kayaba is thrown backwards, it's revealed that it's Haru holding his Saber.

"Never thought standing up would be the hardest thing I'd ever try to do." muttered Haru

Kirito looked up in disbelief while Kayaba begins chuckling.

"Now, this is a surprise. I'm sure I never programmed a way for players to neutralize their own paralysis. But I guess sometimes these things just happen. Hm?" said Kayaba still chuckling

Haru turned to Kirito and stuck his hand out.

"What? You'd think I was gonna let that lunatic kill my best friend?" asked Haru smiling

Kirito smiled and took Haru's hand, being pulled up.

"Hope you don't mind if I join, Heathcliff or Kayaba or whoever the hell you are." said Haru pointing his saber at him

Kayaba chuckled and shook his head.

"Not at all, in fact, I'm glad. I've always respected you, Akio. Hard-working, kind, dependable. I see why Chikao is so proud of you." said Kayaba smiling

Haru widened and then narrowed his eyes.

"I don't how you know me or my dad, and frankly I don't really care. Kirito, you ready to toast this old geezer?" said Haru

"Right beside you." said Kirito spawning a spare sword into his vacant hand

"Let's do this!" shouted Haru before he and Kirito charged Kayaba

"On November seventh, at 2:55 PM, the game has been cleared.  
Repeat: the game has been cleared." said an announcer to the world

 _In the clouds of Aincrad…_

"Where am I?" asked Kirito looking around

"Kirito?" said someone behind him

Kirito turned and saw Haru with his cape flapping behind him. The two friends walked up to each other and fist bumped.

"So any idea where we are?" asked Haru

"None what's so ever." said Kirito

"A stunning view, isn't it?" said a voice

Haru and Kirito turned to see Kayaba, in his real life form.

"Akihiko Kayaba…" said Kirito

"At Argus Headquarters, the SAO mainframe's in a room five floors below street level. And right now, it's deleting all the data from its drives. In about ten minutes, everything in this world will disappear forever." explained Kayaba

"And the players? What's happening to them?" asked Haru

"You don't have to worry about them. The 6,147 players who survived the game up to now were logged out a few seconds ago." answered Kayaba

"And what about the four thousand people who died? What about them?" asked Kirito

"They'll never return. In any world, real or virtual, once you're dead, you're gone." said Kayaba

"Why? What was the point to all of this?" asked Haru

"That's a good question. It's been so long, I've forgotten the reason. It's not strange. Even before I developed the system for the full-dive environment, I dreamed of this. A castle in a world that wasn't governed by earthly laws and restrictions. I've poured my life into making that world to reality. I created this world. And I got to see something that surpassed anything I could've imagined for it. My steal castle floating in the sky, I don't remember how old I was when I became obsessed with it. I wanted to leave the earth… to fly to that castle. I wanted that more than anything else… for as long as I can remember. You know what, Kirito? I wanna believe it's still out there. That's somewhere in some other world, my castle is still standing taller than ever." said Kayaba

"Yeah. Maybe it still is." said Kirito

"Before I forget. Congratulations on clearing the game, Kirito, Haru. Well then, I should probably get going now." said Kayaba before fading away

Haru and Kirito turned to Aincrad and watched as the remaining pieces began to disappear forever.

"Hey, Kirito?" asked Haru

"Yeah?" said Kirito

"What's your name? Your real name." asked Haru

"Kazuto Kirigaya." said Kazuto

"Akio Oshiro." said Akio

The two friends smiled at each other.

"Hey, after we get back… we should hang out sometime. Even if you don't believe me, I don't really have a lot of friends." said Akio

"Sure, and really? I find it hard to believe you don't have any friends." said Kazuto

"There only a few people, I can truly call a friend. Everyone else… well I tried to be friendly and it worked, for a while anyway. I started to feel less lonely, I know that's what my mom would have wanted. But the more I talked and interacted with people, the more I realized none of them knew the real me. No except Asuna, and now you." said Akio

Kazuto listened intently and then placed a hand on Akio's shoulder as the two of them disappeared into the wind.

 _Real world, hospital…_

A boy, who laid motionless on a bed for two years… finally opened his eyes. He rose slowly and tugged off the NerveGear off his head. Long white hair fell to his shoulders and covered the young boy's face. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked around the room.

"I-I'm b-back?" said the boy with a raspy voice, almost as if it was difficult to talk

The boy looked beside him to see another bed, with a curtain blocking it. He pulled back the curtain and his breath escaped him.

"A-Asuna?" said the boy

The boy rose from his bed, but quickly fell to the floor due to his skinny, boney legs. He crawled over to Asuna's bed and rose himself, taking all of his effort to do so. He looked at Asuna with love in his eyes.

"Y-You're taking a w-while to wake up h-huh? D-Don't worry, I'm here… A-Akio's here." said Akio kindly

'Any minute now… any minute now…' thought Akio

End of Chapter 19

Well there it is… the official ending of this story. I'm going to be making a short epilogue, so expect that soon. I hoped you all enjoyed the ride and hope you tune in for the sequel when I get around to making it.


	20. Chapter 20

" **The Prince of Sword Art Online"**

All rights to Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex _USA and whoever else owns SAO_

Epilogue

 _Real World, Hospital_

"That's it, Mr. Oshiro! You're almost there!" said the nurse as Akio walked slowly, but surely

Sweat dripped to the floor as Akio gripped the bars to the point his knuckles began to turn white. He finally reached the end of the walking bars and collapsed to the floor.

"Well done, Mr. Oshiro!" said the nurse as she picked Akio off the floor and helped him to his wheelchair

As he seated Akio heard clapping, he turned and saw his doctor with a proud look on his face.

"Great job, Akio. Your rehab is going even better than we hoped it would." said Dr. Yoshida as he approached his patient

Akio smiled and brushed his long bangs out of his eyes, which reminded him that he still needed to cut his hair as it hung past his shoulders.

"Does that mean I can leave?" asked Akio hopefully

Dr. Yoshida simply shook his head.

"Not yet, I'm afraid." said Dr. Yoshida

"When then!?" asked Akio

"Soon. You have to understand, your body remained unmoving for over two years. Which severely weakened your body. It will take time before your back to the way you were before." explained Dr. Yoshida

Akio signed and leaned back in his wheelchair.

"Sorry, I just hate being stuck here when there's work to be done." said Akio

"What work?" asked Dr. Yoshida confused

"Three hundred people still haven't woken up and I need to do something about it!" exclaimed Akio

Before Dr. Yoshida could respond, the door to the rehab room opened and Chikao Oshiro walked in.

"Hey dad." said Akio, waving weakly

Chikao smiled brightly and went to his son.

"Ah, Mr. Oshiro! I'm afraid you just missed Akio on the walking bars. He made it all the way this time." informed Dr. Yoshida

Chikao's eyes widened and he turned to his son.

"Really? That's amazing!" exclaimed Chikao

"Indeed… ah excuse me. One of my other patients needs assistance." said Dr. Yoshida before rushing to the other side of the rehab room

Akio and Chikao both watched before turning to one another.

"I'm glad you're doing so well." said Chikao putting his hand on his son's shoulder

"Thanks. How's it going on helping the people still asleep?" asked Akio wasting no time

"It's… going." said Chikao dejectedly which Akio visually mirrored

"Nothing solid yet? But there must be some way to wake the people that are still asleep." said Akio

"And we will, but it will take time. Wanna get something to eat?" said Chikao

"You hate hospital food." said Akio

Chikao awkwardly chuckled, remembering the time he said that during Aimi's treatments. Akio smiled and began to wheel himself to the door.

"You coming?" asked Akio looking over his shoulder

 _Real World, Hospital, Cafeteria_

"Is this spot taken?" asked a voice from behind Akio

Akio and his father turned to see Seijirou Kikuoka, a member of the SAO Incident Victims Rescue Force.

"Ah, Mr. Kikuoka. How are you?" asked Chikao

"I'm fine thank you. I was hoping if I could perhaps speak to your son?" asked Seijirou

"Of course, I'll go grab something for us to eat." said Chikao getting up and walking away

Seijirou sat down and flashed a smile at Akio.

"Hello, Akio. I've come to fulfill our deal." said Seijirou as he pushed forward a folder

Akio opened the folder and in it was the address he was looking for.

"You sure this is the address?" asked Akio

"It is, I talked to him too you know." said Seijirou

Akio leaned over and shook Seijirou's hand.

"Thank you! I can't tell you how badly I've wanted to talk to him." said Akio excitedly

Seijirou chuckled and then stood up.

"A deal's a deal. Please let me know how it goes, I'd very much like to hear about it." said Seijirou before departing

Chikao returned with two trays of food in hand, he looked curiously at the folder his son was holding.

"What is that?" asked Chikao as he sat down and placed the trays on the table

Akio looked up and grinned.

"Dad, could you get me out of here for a few hours?" asked Akio

Chikao, still confused, nodded.

 _An hour later…_

Currently in a different hospital, a black-haired youth is currently resting after finishing on the walking bars.

"You were awesome, Kazuto!" said another black-haired youth with a large smile on her face

Kazuto smiled back at her, but before either of them could say anything…

"Yeah, you were pretty awesome." said Akio as he wheeled himself into the rehab room

Kazuto smiled and eagerly paddled his way over to Akio, leaning over to give white-haired boy a hug.

"Dude, I didn't think I'd see you again!" said Kazuto

"I said we should hang out in the real world didn't I?" said Akio

"A-Akio?" stuttered a voice

Akio turned and his eyes widened at who he saw.

"Sugu? Sugu! It's good to see you again." said Akio as he wheeled himself to the now blushing Suguha

"I-It's good to see you a-again, Akio." said Sugu

"How'd you find me?" asked Kazuto

"Mr. Kikuoka." answered Akio

Kazuto nodded in understanding.

"Let me guess. In exchange for info on SAO?" asked Kazuto and Akio nodded

"Well, you guys will probably want to catch up so I'll go…" said Sugu as she backed up

"Nonsense. You're more than welcome to stay… where did she go?" asked Akio looking around for Sugu who just disappeared

Kazuto looked around briefly before shrugging. He moved himself to the window and Akio followed.

"So what's up with you, man?" asked Kazuto

"Oh, you know. Stay in bed all day, the occasional go at the walking bars." answered Akio

Kazuto nodded in agreement, pretty much having the same schedule.

"Have you found where Liz is?" asked Akio

"Yeah, that's what I asked for when I told Mr. Kikuoka everything about SAO. I haven't seen her yet, though." answered Kazuto

"Soon?" asked Akio

"Soon." agreed Kazuto

The two friends looked out the window, enjoying the silence.

"I assume you've heard about the three hundred people still in a coma?" asked Kazuto, breaking the silence

"Yeah… Asuna's one of them." said Akio sadly

Kazuto turned to him with wide eyes.

"She is?" asked Kazuto shocked

Akio nodded weakly.

"Dude… I'm so sorry." said Kazuto

"Don't be. There's a reason why she's still asleep and I'll find out what it is." said Akio with determination

"If you need help, just let me know." said Kazuto

"I will, don't worry. We'll free Asuna and the other two hundred and ninety-nine players." said Akio

The two resumed their vigil at the window, wondering when they'll be able to see Asuna again.

End of Epilogue

Sorry it took a while for this, I was working on other stuff and didn't get around to finishing this till now. And sorry if this chapter is short and kinda sucks, I just wanted to finish this story. I don't know when I'll post the next story, but I'll try to get around to it. No promises though, there are other stuff I want to work on first.


End file.
